Le masque de Toshiro
by Ayana-san
Summary: Matsumoto est envoyée sur une mission d'urgence dans le monde des vivants. Laissant son poste de vice-capitaine vacant. Qui sera appelé à sa place pendant sa mission longue et périlleuse? Ichigo. IchiHitsu, Yaoi. Chapitre IV en ligne!
1. 01 l Besoin de vacances?

Salut saluuut! Ayana-san à l'appareil, qui revient avec une nouvelle fiction.

_**Avertissement : Fiction YAOI.**_

Titre: "Le masque de Toshiro"

Auteur: Ayana-san, ouaiiiis ouais tkt.

Manga/Anime: Bleach.

Couple: Hitsugaya Toshiro & Ichigo Kurosaki en principal, Renji & Byakuya en fond pour le moment.

Rating M, pourquoi?: Attention, cette fiction **yaoi** contient (et contiendra) des **Lemons** et de **nombreuses allusions** au sexe. Attention! :P

Résumé: Matsumoto est envoyée sur une mission d'urgence dans le monde des vivants. Laissant son poste de vice-capitaine vacant. Qui sera appelé à sa place pendant sa mission longue et périlleuse? Yamamoto est décidé : le turbulent rouquin assistera l'irritable Capitaine de la Dixième Division...

Trucs en plus: Je ne possède pas Bleach. Fort malheureusement. Et aussi, Yamamoto est un peu OOC (merci à Kyoko-chan de m'y avoir fait penser ^^).

Mot de l'auteur: Ouf! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit de ma vie entière! Sinon je voulais vous dire que si vous lisez ça, ça veut dire que vous avez cliqué et tout, alors c'est trop cool yep. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! J'ai essayé de faire Hitsugaya et Ichigo les plus fidèles possibles. Ah et aussi, j'avertirais quand il y aura des scènes explicites et autres scènes choquantes. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse évidemment... T_T

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre I – Un peu de vacances?

...

_Soul Society._

Un vent frais dans ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés, exprimant tout de même un bonheur contagieux. Un sourire incontrôlable sur ses jeunes lèvres fraîches. Des traits détendus, caressés par la brise.

Magnifiquement reposé et souriant.

Tel était Hitsugaya Toshiro, le capitaine de la Dixième Division de la Soul Society, quand personne ne le regardait et qu'il flânait sur les toits, pendant la mini-pause qu'il prenait à midi. Il refusait toujours de manger avec Matsumoto, sa vice-capitaine aux seins énormes, ou avec Hinamori, son amie d'enfance. Non, les instants qu'il vivait, seul, sans personne pour lui crier dans les oreilles ou se saouler à côté de lui, à observer le ciel, au calme, étaient les moments les plus précieux de sa journée, à part évidemment s'il mangeait des pastèques ou s'il était en train de dormir. Ou en train de faire quelque chose d'autre qui était intéressant, plus intéressant que de travailler.

Il appréciait beaucoup d'être en plein air, surtout que la brise était fraîche, faisant rouler un frisson sur l'échine du jeune prodige. Hitsugaya, de son prénom Toshiro, était tellement crispé, tellement fermé lorsqu'il travaillait. Et le seul moment où il se lâchait, c'était pendant ces pauses. Il n'était plus obligé d'enfiler ce masque de détachement, cette deuxième peau d'«Hitsugaya-taichou», un gamin froid, insensible, impossible à détacher de ses principes et horriblement attaché à son titre. Il était simplement Toshiro, un gamin qui aimait quelques denrées culinaires et qui n'avait pas l'occasion de s'amuser.

Toshiro avait l'apparence d'un gamin d'à peine douze ou treize ans, avec d'étonnants cheveux blancs qui défiaient la gravité tous les jours (naturellement en plus! comme quoi les secrets concernant sa masse capillaire restent toujours un mystère complet). Son visage était enfantin, avec d'immenses yeux turquoises qui suscitaient une grande admiration de la part des autres Capitaines ou vice-capitaines. Son corps était petit, certes, mais il était musclé et ferme. Ses traits veloutés étaient détendus, et ses fines lèvres autorisaient parfois un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. Il aimait le vent, le froid, les pastèques, Hyourinmaru, le ciel, Matsumoto même si elle pouvait être agaçante, Hinamori même si son attitude pouvait être extrêmement agaçante également, les glaces. Et il adorait les daifukus.

Sauf que Toshiro n'était pas Hitsugaya-taicho.

Hitsugaya-taicho avait la même apparence, toutefois sa manière d'être était totalement différente. L'expression de son visage était toujours parfaitement contrôlée, ses sourcils arqués par un espèce d'agacement continuel, ses lèvres mues par un tic irritable, lui donnant un air bougon voire carrément effrayant. Ce qui faisait fuir la plupart des gens. Hitsugaya-taicho s'en fichait. Il ne vivait que pour son travail, Capitaine, Shinigami à plein temps, extermineur de Hollows, d'Arrancars ou d'Espadas. Toute sa vie personnelle passait à la trappe, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce travail. Son expression faciale en avait été influencée, d'ailleurs. Malgré tout, seules quelques rares personnes savaient déchiffrer ce visage énigmatique, grâce aux éclats de ses yeux, ou bien encore grâce aux imperceptibles mouvements de ses lèvres ou de ses sourcils. Et ces quelques personnes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Yamamoto, Matsumoto et Hinamori. C'était bien assez pour Hitsugaya qui n'aimait pas qu'on perce son masque ainsi.

Toshiro n'avait pourtant pas de mal à tenir ce rôle. Il lui fallait froncer les sourcils. Ne répondre à aucune provocation, si ce n'est l'écorchement de son nom. Ignorer les remarques et les roucoulements de sa vice-capitaine. Travailler à s'en arracher les yeux. Finir les papiers à temps. Ne laisser filtrer aucun sentiment positif. Ni aucune remarque qui pourrait être considérée comme «attentionnée» ou simplement «gentille». Faire le solitaire. Rabrouer son amie d'enfance. Parfois s'énerver contre elle ou contre sa vice-capitaine.

Malgré cette simplicité, Hitsugaya était malheureux. Il était seul, et sous cette apparence froide et distance, se cachait un cœur qui avait bien besoin d'amour ou tout simplement d'amis, même si il ne l'aurait jamais, JAMAIS avoué. Matsumoto avait tenté à maintes occasions de lui faire cracher quelques mots contenant autre chose que de la neutralité, de l'agacement ou de la colère, mais même avec l'aide de son précieux ami l'alcool, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Eh oui, malgré son jeune âge, le prodige était très résistant, plus qu'elle en tout cas, ce qui se trouvait être relativement impressionnant.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où sa vice-Capitaine avait essayé de le faire céder, deux jours auparavant.

_«**Taichooooo**», avait susurré Matsumoto en se collant à lui, imbibée d'alcool._

_Une veine avait pulsé sur le front du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés encore plus que d'ordinaire et un tic énervé avait tordu sa petite bouche. Il avait serré les dents d'agacement et l'avait repoussé. C'était fou ce qu'elle était tactile, cette femme. Et ça avait le don de porter Hitsugaya au plus haut point de l'énervement atteint à ce jour par le petit prodige._

_«**Tu as bu.**» Cette phrase avait été prononcée avec une irritation palpable. «**Va te souler ailleurs, j'ai du travail.**»_

_«**Hitsugaya-taicho, vous êtes si froid avec moi. Détendez-vous un peu, pour une fois**», geignit la grande rousse en s'accroupissant à côté d'Hitsugaya pour être à sa hauteur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'avancer l'agacement du gamin aux cheveux blancs._

_«**Matsumoto...**», dit Hitsugaya avec un ton lourd de menaces._

_Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau bien rangé de la Dixième Division. Les papiers avaient été triés avec soin par Hitsugaya, qui détestait le travail en retard, et qui s'évertuait à classer tous les documents. Le jeune prodige était assis sur sa confortable chaise de bureau, quelques feuilles étalées devant lui attendant d'être lues et également rangées, le tampon de la Dixième Division dans la main, le stylo dans l'autre, un air concentré et un verre d'eau à proximité au cas où il ait besoin de geler Matsumoto ou un autre casse-pieds. Sa vice-capitaine était à ses côtés, une rougeur aux joues et pliée en deux. Le verre de saké dans sa main en disait long sur son taux d'alcoolémie, ainsi que sur ses activités précédentes. Il ne s'inquiétait pas : ce genre de scènes arrivait souvent. Même très souvent._

_Hitsugaya poussa un gros soupir. «**Tu commences à m'énerver. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. Va cuver quelque part, et reviens quand tu seras enfin sobre.**» Et, tant bien que mal, il tenta de se remettre à travailler._

_Mais ce fut sans compter sur Matsumoto qui s'arracha de ses talons et serra le prodige fort, pile entre sa voluptueuse poitrine, en criant à tue-tête : «**Prenez au moins un verre, taicho! Allez quoi!**» Sans préavis, l'atmosphère de la pièce se tendit, et une froideur incalculable s'installa. Le reiatsu d'Hitsugaya avait parfaitement reflété son agacement. Matsumoto sentait qu'elle avait été trop loin, donc elle desserra sa prise sur Hitsugaya, en jetant un coup d'oeil au visage de son taicho, pour détailler les éclats qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Les deux orbes céruléens reflétaient une colère naissante, qui montait en puissance au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, et également un agacement à son apogée. La plantureuse rouquine, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper la mise cette fois-ci, s'enfuit sous la menace et se cacha pour les prochaines heures._

Toshiro sourit à ce souvenir. Oui, il n'avait pas enfilé le masque Hitsugaya-taicho-le-Capitaine-de-la-Dixième-Division-de-la-Soul-Society, il était donc le vrai mais toutefois irritable enfant qui aimait les daifukus. Donc il avait le droit de sourire.

Le prodige s'accouda au rebord du toit avec un soupir de contentement. Il avait encore quelques minutes de pause, et il comptait bien en profiter. Le masque n'était pas très difficile à tenir, certes, mais il était épuisant. Toshiro admira les nuages qui se profilaient aux alentours du soleil, puis qui s'effilochaient pour enfin disparaître dans l''immensité bleue. Ce ciel pur était un véritable bonheur. La seule fois où il l'avait vu d'une beauté pareille, c'était lors de sa visite sur Terre. Ce qui remontait déjà à quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait été se rendre compte du taux de Hollows qui apparaissaient, assistant également à un magnifique combat de Kurosaki. Le roux avait déployé une puissance digne d'un Capitaine, et avait défait son adversaire en une poignée de secondes. Hitsugaya devait admettre que ce jeune homme possédait une force extraordinaire qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Ce côté de la personnalité d'Ichigo méritait le respect du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, toutefois l'aspect «je-vais-tous-vous-pulvériser» du roux avait tendance à l'énerver. Mais, malgré tout, le jeune prodige était impressionné par ce grand roux aux yeux noisette, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais, JAMAIS avoué. Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même.

Toshiro soupira et, s'apercevant que sa pause était terminée, se résigna à endosser de nouveau son masque d'Hitsugaya-taicho. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux prirent une expression neutre, sa bouche devint grimace d'agacement, et il rentra pour retrouver ses papiers.

…

_Monde des vivants._

Dans un tout autre monde, une toute autre personne faisait toute autre chose.

Ichigo Kurosaki, un humain entier et irritable, venait d'assener le coup final à un Hollow qui ressemblait à un espèce de crocodile croisé avec un truc inconnu. La face blême ressortant à cause de la lune levée haut dans le ciel tranchée en deux, le Hollow disparut en un hurlement grave, faisant face au Shinigami roux. Ce Hollow n'était absolument pas dangereux, et Ichigo s'était limite emmerdé pendant le «combat». Zangetsu sur l'épaule posé de façon négligée, habillé de son Shihakshou noir et blanc, ignorant les vestiges de la raclée qu'il venait de coller au Hollow, il soupira profondément, déçu, puis tourna les talons, invisible aux yeux de quelques personnes réveillées qui paniquaient. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir le Shinigami, mais elles étaient pleinement conscientes des dégâts occasionnés : d'immenses coupures dans le sol dues à la puissance du Zanpakuto d'Ichigo, un immeuble complètement détruit, des poteaux électriques arrachés et couchés. Les spectateurs n'avaient pas tout compris. Mais l'important, pensait Ichigo en repartant (en courant plutôt) vers chez lui, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.

Cet impétueux jeune homme était grand et semblait assez mince. Toutefois, on pouvait apercevoir ses mollets musclés se succéder lors de sa course, les bras massifs de chaque côté de son corps, et son torse plus qu'appréciable dépasser quelque peu de son Shihakshou. Il avait souvent une attitude irritée, une espèce de colère continue, ses sourcils fins et roux froncés, sa bouche tordue en une moue dubitative, mais malgré tout, il avait un cœur gros comme Karakura si ce n'était plus. Ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur noisette, chaude, contrastant avec son attitude, et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés empêchaient toute tentative de coiffage. Et malgré son mauvais caractère, Ichigo pouvait être la plus agréable personne sur Terre lorsqu'il se comportait bien. Mais ce genre d'attitude était assez rare chez lui, cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il se trouvait face à ses sœurs. Ou lorsqu'une personne apparemment plus puissante que lui le calmait, c'est-à-dire Yoruichi, Urahara ou encore un des Capitaines de Division de la Soul Society.

Ichigo ne connaissait que Byakuya et Kenpachi, en tant que Capitaines évidemment. Le roux n'arrivait pas à blairer Byakuya depuis leur combat, il y a longtemps, devant la prison qui contenait Rukia Kuchiki. Cette étape de sa vie lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Quant à Kenpachi... Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement du son distinct des clochettes. Les clochettes attachées au bout des pointes de cheveux de ce fou-furieux. Kenpachi ne vivait que pour combattre, et évidemment, il fallait qu'il jette son dévolu sur... Ichigo. Le roux, lorsqu'il se trouvait à la Soul Society, passait son temps à le fuir pour ne pas se faire provoquer en duel et/ou déchiqueter. Ce qui amenait parfois à des situations cocasses, comme la fois où Ichigo, pour échapper au terrible Capitaine de la Onzième Division, avait décidé de se planquer dans une petite salle.

_Il y était presque. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver._

_Son désir du moment : semer Zaraki Kenpachi. Ses cheveux roux lui collaient au front, qu'il dégagea d'un geste énervé, tandis qu'il courait dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment du Seireitei. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, puisque les murs clairs se ressemblaient tous. Mais il savait que derrière lui se trouvait un homme dangereux qui riait à gorge déployée._

_«**Ichigoooo, reviens ici**», hurlait un immense mec baraqué, le sabre à la main, le regard fou, les cheveux coiffés en pics et terminés par des clochettes. «**Viens t'amuser avec moi! Arrête de courir, j'ai horreur de jouer au chat et à la souris**», termina-t-il en ayant un sourire démentiel et en accélérant._

_Ichigo déglutit, plus sûr de pouvoir perdre l'homme qui le suivait avec tant d'acharnement. Il augmenta sa vitesse également, remerciant Zangetsu, ce à quoi son Zanpakuto répondit par un clin d'œil mental. Grâce à son arme, Ichigo prit le virage qui suivait avec une vitesse proche de cette d'un missile, et découvrit une multitude de portes, sur la gauche comme sur la droite. Perdu, le roux pesta contre la Soul Society qui ne lui apportait que des problèmes, puis tenta d'ouvrir la première porte de droite. Échouant lamentablement, le Shinigami remplaçant proféra de nouveau quelques gros mots, le cœur commençant à accélérer, puisqu'il se doutait que le Capitaine de la Onzième Division n'allait pas attendre qu'il trouve un endroit où se cacher. Le porteur de Zangetsu se figea lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir qu'il venait à peine de parcourir, et le stress l'emportant, il poussa la deuxième porte de droite, qui s'ouvrit, comme une réponse à ses prières. Soulagé mais pressé, il pénétra dans la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, et referma la porte, laissant son dos collé à celle-ci et glissant jusqu'au sol, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui battait à s'arracher de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas ce jour qu'il allait mourir, apparemment, puisqu'il entendit Kenpachi passer dans le couloir sans s'arrêter, toujours en train de brailler._

_Mais il n'avait pas pensé que la pièce puisse déjà être occupée. Étonné, il distingua Byakuya, sans son Kenseikan sur la tête, les cheveux lâchés, un air absolument horrifié collé sur son visage normalement si hautain. Et, comme pour ajouter à la surprise, Ichigo vit Renji, la chevelure également libre, une grande terreur ancrée dans le regard et la bouche ouverte. Le roux comprit la situation lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur position et également du reste : certes, il y avait bien Byakuya et Renji, mais ceux-ci étaient nus. Le porteur de Senbonsakura avait le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes entourant le torse de Renji qui était face à lui, et l'homme aux cheveux rouges soutenait son Capitaine par les hanches. Leurs Shihakshous étaient éparpillés sur le sol, sauvagement arrachés, au milieu des papiers administratifs qui jonchaient la pièce. Rouge tomate, le porteur de Zangetsu comprit immédiatement : il les avait interrompus alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour._

_Un grand silence s'installa, un silence choqué. Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre, donc il se leva précipitamment, lança sa main derrière sa tête et se frotta les cheveux d'un air gêné, tout en regardant sur le côté._

_«**Euh... D-désolé!**», balbutia le roux en s'enfuyant, n'osant pas affronter le courroux de Byakuya et de Renji en même temps. Heureusement qu'ils étaient nus et que leurs Zanpakutos se trouvaient aussi loin d'eux qu'Ichigo. Il était ensuite allé se cacher autre part, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul et qu'un couple n'était pas en train de copuler sur la table d'à côté._

Plus tard, le roux avait trouvé un rouleau sur son lit, sur lequel était écrit «_Si tu parles, ou que tu insinues quoi que ce soit, je te tue, teme. B._». Charmant.

Ichigo, dans sa course pour rentrer chez lui, sourit à ce souvenir. Sur le coup, ça avait été très choquant de découvrir leur relation de cette façon-là. Le roux n'était pas homophobe, absolument pas, puisqu'il s'était lui-même découvert bisexuel. Enfin, il y avait pensé lors de ces rares moments où les Hollows les laissaient tranquille, où les Arrancars s'occupaient de leurs fesses et qu'Aizen se découvrait d'autres victimes à torturer. La Soul Society était en cela beaucoup plus ouverte que le monde des vivants, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Byakuya et Renji se cachaient. Il ne savait plus exactement à cause de quoi il avait découvert sa bisexualité, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aimait les hommes et les femmes, point.

Pour en revenir aux Capitaines de Division, il ne savait rien des autres. Il y avait quelques divisions dont il ne savait rien. Mais il connaissait de nom Gin Ichimaru, SoiFon, Kyoraku Shunsui et enfin Aizen Sosuke, qui s'était fait passer pour mort devant les yeux de sa vice-capitaine, Hinamori. Celle-ci avait été complètement détruite après. Cette fille était très proche du Capitaine qui était récemment passé sur Terre, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Ichigo trouvait ce gamin prodige très mystérieux. Et même s'il ne semblait pas réussir à maîtriser correctement son Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya était un combattant redoutable et surentraîné d'après ce qu'on disait, incroyable lorsqu'on voyait son apparence enfantine. Et plus étonnant encore : son caractère d'une irritabilité peu commune, ainsi que son reiatsu parfaitement contrôlé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Juste observés, en silence, après le combat qu'Ichigo avait remporté. Le Hollow n'avait pas vraiment été faible, et le roux ne savait pas qu'on le regardait. Résultat : il l'avait joué en freestyle, sans vraiment se soucier de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hitsugaya n'avait pas dû le voir sous son meilleur jour... Mal coiffé (mh, comme d'habitude), suant, sale, au milieu d'un quartier de la ville dévasté. Ichigo ne regrettait pourtant pas : jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait vu Hitsugaya qu'avec son Shihakshou et son Haori. Cette fois-ci, il était tout simplement vêtu d'un jean serré et d'un chandail noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Sur Terre, Ichigo avait enfin pu regarder de près le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, dans un gigai qui était sa copie presque exacte. Et ça avait été un vrai choc pour le roux.

Pour un gamin (qui était trois voire quatre fois plus vieux que lui, cela va sans dire), Ichigo reconnaissait qu'il était exceptionnel, qu'il avait un charme magnétique et qu'il était une graine de beau gosse. Une vraie proie pour les violeurs.

Le roux secoua la tête, en se forçant à ne plus penser à la Soul Society qui lui avait assez pourri la vie. Il était arrivé chez lui, et, grimpant sur le toit habilement et se glissant par la fenêtre, il retrouva Kon très inquiet, dans son propre corps. Le ModSoul arborait une expression effrayée qui, du point de vue du Shinigami, n'allait pas du tout avec son visage. L'âme de la peluche se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Ichigo.

«**Okaerinasai, Ichigo**», dit Kon d'une petite voix tremblante. «**J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.**»

«**Mh**», lança Ichigo en regardant son corps. «**... Arigato. Pourquoi tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas?**»

«**Les flux de reiatsu sont très étranges en ce moment**», se contenta de répondre Kon. «**J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup d'Aizen.**»

En grognant, le Shinigami réintégra son corps. Il cracha la ModSoul. La petite boule verte dans sa main semblait si fragile qu'il pouvait sûrement l'écraser entre ses doigts. Mais Ichigo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, Kon était trop utile et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il tenait à lui. Donc ce fut presque affectueusement que le roux introduisit la boule dans la peluche habituelle qui recevait l'âme de Kon. La peluche cracha, se campa sur ses jambes avec colère et commença à frapper Ichigo avec ses poings duveteux, comme si son inquiétude avait soudainement disparu.

«**T'aurais pas pu faire plus délicatement?**» s'énerva la peluche en hurlant presque. «**Tu m'as presque arraché la gorge! Temeee!**»

«**La ferme, abruti!**», cria Ichigo en balançant Kon contre le mur, agacé. «**Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi dormir tranquillement.**»

Sur ces mots, le roux bailla, enleva ses vêtements pour ne garder que son caleçon et se glissa dans son lit. Il ne put pas retenir un soupir de contentement, tandis que Kon se taisait et s'enfermait dans le placard, là où Rukia avait autrefois l'habitude de dormir. Dur, la vie des peluches dans ce monde de brutes. Le roux, pendant ce temps, se laissait aller dans son épaisse couverture, et appréciait la chaleur de ses draps. Il s'endormit doucement.

Sur sa table de chevet, un étrange appareil ressemblant à un téléphone portable se mit à vibrer quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ichigo était profondément endormi. Cet machine était un engin de la Soul Society qui permettait de recevoir des appels émanant de l'autre monde. Mais toutefois on ne pouvait appeler que dans un sens : de la Soul Society vers le monde des vivants. Le téléphone sonna, sonna encore, inlassablement. Kon l'entendait mais, comme Ichigo l'avait fortement agacé, il ne le réveilla pas.

La chambre redevint silencieuse, et Ichigo avait loupé un appel de Shigekuni Yamamoto, le Capitaine en chef des treize Divisions.

…

_Soul Society._

«**Je vous ai convoqué pour discuter d'un cas important**», lança un vieil homme chauve, pourvu d'une grande barbe et habillé d'un grand Shihakshou.

Ce Shinigami n'était autre que Yamamoto Shigekuni. Un des plus puissants Shinigamis de son époque, et le Capitaine de la Première Division. Il présidait les treize Divisions, et avait réuni les Capitaines et vice-capitaines de celles-ci dans une grande salle. Sur un des murs, on pouvait voir un immense kanji qui signifiait Soul Society.

«**Donc**», reprit-il en regardant paresseusement les Capitaines, «**c'est à propos d'Ichigo Kurosaki-kun**».

«**Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?**», demanda Renji, en secouant la tête. «**Je suis sûr que cet imbécile a tenté quelque chose d'irraisonné, pour changer...**»

Le vieux darda un regard intéressé sur Abarai, et lorgna Byakuya qui ne réagit pas à ce coup d'œil amusé. Yamamoto savait très bien ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et était au courant du fait qu'Ichigo les ait surpris quelques mois auparavant. Mais le vieux Capitaine de la Première Division se taisait, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

«**Rien du tout.**» Sa réponse étonna tous les Capitaines et vice-capitaines, sauf Matsumoto Rangiku, qui laissa son regard se perdre dans la tapisserie. Hitsugaya se rendit aussitôt compte de l'attitude étrange de sa vice-capitaine, et l'observa du coin de l'œil avec suspicion. Elle ne lui avait absolument rien dit. Mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avait bien compris que c'était important et que, malgré tout, cela le concernait aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, enfin, accentua son froncement de sourcils encore plus si c'était possible, et reporta son attention sur Yamamoto.

«**Nous allons juste lui demander de passer quelques mois à la Soul Society.**»

Un murmure étonné enfla dans le rang des Capitaines. Hitsugaya lui-même s'étonna (intérieurement, évidemment) de cette nouvelle : pour quelle raison le Seireitei avait-il besoin du rouquin? Certes, il était puissant, mais il était totalement ingérable et surtout explosif. Le prodige ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage, pourtant la surprise tournoya dans son regard.

«**Pourquoi, Yamamoto-taicho?**», demanda Renji en avançant d'un pas, attirant les regards sur lui. «**Il ne provoquera que des dégâts!**»

Hitsugaya partageait son avis, et pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que les surprises n'étaient pas toutes dévoilées.

«**Je ne suis pas d'accord**», le contredit Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils. «**Il est fort, et très utile dans le monde des vivants. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en a autant contre ce jeune homme.**» Il marqua une pause. «**Est-ce de la jalousie par rapport à sa puissance?**»

Les Capitaines comprirent que cette question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, donc ils se turent malgré les protestations qui montèrent dans leur gorge. Certains étaient effectivement jaloux, mais d'autres ne voyaient le roux que comme un fauteur de troubles, sans vraiment de preuves. Yamamoto, satisfait, continua son histoire.

«**Bien. Votre silence en dit long. J'ai vu dans vos regards la jalousie, la colère, ou bien même l'admiration**», dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Renji qui rougit en baissant la tête. «**Mais aucune véritable haine.**»

Il laissa un silence s'installer, pour préparer la suite de son discours. «**Mh. Kurosaki-kun passera donc quelques mois ici, si tel est son désir. Je trouve que les relations entre ce Shinigami remplaçant et le Seireitei sont beaucoup trop floues. Je compte donc sur vous pour bien accueillir Kurosaki-kun pendant la durée de son séjour dans la Soul Society.**» Yamamoto observa Matsumoto avec une étincelle dans les yeux, et Hitsugaya comprit aussitôt que cette décision avait un rapport plus ou moins direct avec sa vice-capitaine. «**Il remplacera Matsumoto-san comme vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division le temps qu'elle effectue la mission que je lui ai confié dans le monde des vivants.**»

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et d'un coup une tonne de protestations fusèrent de tous les côtés. Renji criait, tous les Capitaines parlaient en même temps avec fureur. Tous, sauf le Capitaine le plus concerné. Hitsugaya ferma les yeux en tentant de réfléchir : pourquoi donc? Qu'allait faire Matsumoto dans le monde des vivants? Pourquoi Yamamoto avait-il choisi Kurosaki? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-on besoin de remplacer Matsumoto? Il n'était, à sa grande surprise, pas vraiment énervé et pas forcément inquiet non plus. Peut-être que cela leur ferait du bien, à lui et à Matsumoto, et peut-être que Kurosaki était d'agréable compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il s'avança, provoquant le silence.

«**Il n'y a aucun problème**», lança le Capitaine de la Dixième Division avec une voix agacée. «**Reste à savoir si Kurosaki va accepter, parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de venir.**»

Yamamoto sourit, et il agita la main à côté de son oreille. «**Je me charge de cette partie. Merci beaucoup, Hitsugaya-taicho.**» Puis le vieillard se leva. «**La réunion est terminée.**»

Le gamin aux cheveux de neige hocha la tête et fit volte-face, tout en entraînant Matsumoto qui était dans ses pensées. Elle parut surprise, mais se laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent dans le bureau bien rangé de leur Division, Hitsugaya lui lâcha l'avant-bras, desserrant la prise qu'il avait avec ses doigts fins et pâles. Le prodige, perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardait pas Matsumoto et avait croisé les bras. Plongés dans le silence, Matsumoto observa son taicho. Malgré son apparence enfantine, il était très mature, très adulte et avait un charme incomparable. Elle sourit à cette pensée : son capitaine était magnifique, et tout le monde le savait sauf lui. Toutefois, peut-être le serait-il plus s'il acceptait de se lâcher de temps en temps.

«**Taicho...**», commença-t-elle, espérant qu'il la regarderait. Mais, comme elle voyait qu'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle, la plantureuse femme soupira. «**Taicho, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû vous en parler. Mais Yamamoto-taicho m'avait interdit de le faire.**»

Hitsugaya resta silencieux, puis la fixa soudain, l'incertitude brillant dans ses yeux. «**Mh. Je suis déçu, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ta faute. Dis-moi... est-ce toi qui a proposé Kurosaki?**» La magnifique rousse rougit et détourna le regard. Hitsugaya se pinca l'arête du nez avec agacement. «**Pourquoi?**», demanda-t-il enfin après plusieurs secondes de silence.

«**Il semble... approprié pour vous. Il est impossible de s'ennuyer avec quelqu'un comme lui. Kurosaki-kun doit également avoir quelqu'un qui le remet en place. Et surtout il réussira peut-être là où j'ai échoué**», lâcha-t-elle après une hésitation.

«**Et où as-tu échoué?**», demanda Hitsugaya. Malgré la neutralité de sa voix, Matsumoto saisit dans son regard un certain intérêt, ce qui la fit sourire.

«**C'est un secret**», fut la seule réponse que le génie parvint à obtenir de sa vice-capitaine.

Avant qu'il n'insiste, le Capitaine en chef pénétra dans le bureau. Yamamoto tenait un appareil dans sa main, et passa son autre main sur son crâne lisse. «**Matsumoto-san, je n'arrive pas à joindre Kurosaki-kun pour l'instant. Vous ne pourrez partir et donc lui laisser vos fonctions que lorsqu'il aura répondu positivement et qu'il sera arrivé. J'en suis désolé.**» Matsumoto hocha la tête, et le vieillard ressortit de la pièce. Prenant Hitsugaya de vitesse, elle s'éclipsa en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle était devenue très douée pour éviter les ennuis et les questions trop pointilleuses.

Le prodige soupira, seul dans son bureau. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui. D'abord Yamamoto qui prenait une décision sans lui en parler, Matsumoto qui lui faisait des cachotteries, et Kurosaki qui allait venir pendant des mois. Hitsugaya s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, déjà las de tout ce qui allait lui arriver. Non pas que la présence de Kurosaki allait le gêner. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui, à part ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était allé dans le monde des vivants, et qu'il avait battu la plupart des Capitaines de la Soul Society.

Il se laissa aller sur son siège et, comme il était seul, il s'accorda un petit sourire. Peut-être que ça mettrait un peu de piment dans la vie calme et rangée de la Soul Society.

…

_Monde des vivants._

Ichigo, le lendemain matin, s'étira tranquillement après s'être réveillé. L'impression d'être seul dans son lit, sans personne pour se blottir contre lui, le traversa et il la repoussa au loin. Son dernier amour n'avait pas été vraiment branché sentiments, et il en avait assez souffert. Le rouquin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se leva. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, Ichigo porta un regard distant sur tous les éléments de sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir ce qui défilait devant lui. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, sans réel succès, pour tenter de sortir des méandres de Morphée. Il ne vit pas le téléphone du Seireitei clignoter furieusement, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le «biip» qui émanait du même engin. Il se gratta gracieusement les fesses, et fit quelques pas, avant de faire connaissance avec le sol dans un grand bruit ; furieux, le rouquin tourna la tête comme il le put pour apercevoir entre ses pieds son sac de cours qui le narguait à moitié.

«**K'sooo**», jura-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Au moins, cette petite chute l'avait totalement réveillé, et il inspecta les alentours avec un peu plus de concentration cette fois-ci, pour enfin voir le téléphone spirituel émettre des signaux lumineux de plus en plus aveuglants. En râlant toujours, sa grande main s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

«**Un appel manqué? Ah merde. Bon, je vais le garder sur moi en attendant qu'ils me rappellent**», marmonna le rouquin. «**Ça doit être important pour qu'ils me contactent. C'est la première fois qu'ils essayent de me joindre, j'sais même pas comment ça marche leur machin... Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, donc j'ai pas cours. Et heureusement, c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances d'été.**»

Ichigo avait prévu de passer ses vacances avec Chad, Inoue, Uryuu (même s'il faisait semblant de ronchonner à cause de cet événement, il était content de partir avec le Quincy), Yuroichi, Urahara et ses énergumènes à la plage. Il imaginait déjà la sensation du sable sous ses pieds, la mer qui lécherait son corps, la bronzette, les boissons, les glaces rafraîchissantes, les beaux mecs, les belles filles, les rires, les oiseaux, la tranquillité, la chaleur, les soirées, et tout le reste. Ichigo avait franchement hâte, malgré le fait que Yuroichi le mette mal à l'aise avec ses tendances nudistes. Ce qui ne semblait absolument pas gêner la population masculine entière, qui rangeait toutefois ses yeux lorsqu'Urahara sortait son Zanpakuto avec une colère mal dissimulée. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les corps de ses amis étaient repoussants...

Sa réflexion fut arrêtée par sa sœur Yuzu qui l'appelait pour déjeuner. L'appel de la nourriture effaça toute trace cohérente de son esprit, et il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour courir remplir son ventre. Comme si le sort s'acharnait, le portable se mit à sonner dès qu'il eût franchi le pas de sa porte. Mais il ne l'entendit pas, l'esprit focalisé sur le boucan qui avait lieu dans son propre estomac.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, affamé et inspirant la bonne odeur du riz et du poisson qui s'était répandue dans la maison, attirant par son fumet toutes les personnes réveillées.

«**ICHIGOOOOOO!**» hurla une voix bien connue du rouquin, qui se rapprochait à une vitesse dangereuse de celui qui portait le nom apppelé.

Le Shinigami remplaçant soupira, se stoppa et se baissa, laissant son père s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui avec un grognement de douleur étouffé.

«**Pourquoi je suis né dans cette famille de tarés moi déjà...**» râla-t-il à voix basse. «**Nan mais ça va pas d'agresser son fils dès le matin? Fous-moi la paix!**» continua le rouquin plus fort en esquivant de nouveau son père et en lui renvoyant un coup de pied, ce qui eut pour conséquence un géniteur au sol qui pleurait.

«**Mon fils, tu es devenu encore plus fort**», hoquetait-il. «**Ça me rend heureux!**»

«**Cool, cool**», se mit à soupirer le roux en contournant son père pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger. «**Yuzu, cette odeur de bouffe me donne carrément faim!**»

Sa jeune sœur, les cheveux mi-longs et châtains attachés dans le cou, ses yeux noisette concentrés sur les plats qu'elle disposait sur la table, se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire.

«**Ohayo, Ichi-nii**», dit-elle avec sa douce voix chantante. «**Tu as bien dormi?**»

«**Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter**», lança-t-il en s'installant à côté de son autre sœur, Karin. «**Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi prévenant que toi, ça serait super**», continua le roux en fusillant son père du regard. «**Cet imbécile est encore en train de pleurer devant le portrait de maman au lieu de s'occuper correctement de ses enfants...**»

«**Arrête, Ichigo**», soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui occupait le siège voisin du roux. Elle le fixa. «**Tais-toi et mange, s'il-te-plaît. Yuzu s'est donnée du mal.**»

Ichigo ravala ses paroles cinglantes et se mit à avaler le riz accompagné de poisson et de natto. Il y avait également une soupe miso et des Pickles, le tout accompagné de thé vert. Comme d'habitude, c'était délicieux. Ichigo se rendait compte de l'ardeur avec laquelle Yuzu essayait de remplacer sa mère. Elle effectuait parfaitement les tâches ménagères dorénavant, et Karin avait raison : leur jeune sœur se décortiquait pour leur faire plaisir. Le Shinigami remplaçant décida de ne pas gâcher les efforts de sa cadette et la complimenta sur son excellente cuisine avec un sourire. Ses sœurs étaient sans doute les seules personnes au monde qui pouvaient le rendre aussi docile.

Yuzu rougit devant les remarques de son frère. «**Merci beaucoup**», dit-elle avec un air heureux sur le visage, faisant comprendre à Ichigo que ses sœurs avaient besoin de lui et de ses attentions.

Ichigo les remercia pour le repas, débarrassa sa place et retourna dans sa chambre, puis entendant son père hurler «**Ichigo, t'avais pas de pantalon?**» il soupira de lassitude. Non, il n'avait pas de pantalon, ni de tee-shirt, et ça n'avait gêné personne. Le roux remonta les escaliers, tout en se rappelant que le portable-chelou-de-la-Soul-Society avait sonné auparavant et qu'à cause de son appétit vorace il avait totalement laissé tomber l'engin. Le portable était toujours au même endroit, sur la table de chevet, et clignotait encore plus fort que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Ichigo se demanda si cette lumière pouvait définitivement aveugler quelqu'un, donc il l'ouvrit et vit un nouvel appel manqué. Le roux se crispa : qui, à la Soul Society, voulait le joindre à ce point-là? Renji pour lui cracher à la gueule? Ou alors Rukia qui voulait lui dire quelque chose? Il secoua la tête, pour chasser ses pensées. Penser ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il préférait agir, sans réfléchir, il ne fiait qu'à son cœur et pour le moment, malgré quelques moments critiques, ça lui avait plutôt réussi. Ichigo s'étala sur son lit, en décidant qu'il répondrait la prochaine fois que le portable sonnerait, et qu'il verrait ce qu'il ferait sur le moment.

Il attendit quelques instants, se reposant malgré l'évidente bonne nuit qu'il avait passée, puis se leva dans l'intention de se laver et attrapa un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt gris avec l'inscription «FIGHT!» en orange sur le devant. Le Shinigami remplaçant grogna quelque chose en rougissant, se souvenant que c'était sa sœur Yuzu qui le lui avait acheté lorsqu'elle était partie faire les courses avec Karin. Pour lui faire plaisir, il le mettrait ce jour-ci.

Le rouquin poussa la porte de sa chambre, ses affaires à la main, emportant cette fois-ci le portable chelou avec lui, précaution oblige ; arrivant dans la salle de bain, il posa tous ses vêtements sur le tabouret à côté du mur et le portable du Seireitei fut disposé à droite du lavabo, où Ichigo pourrait l'entendre s'il vibrait. Le boxer du roux descendit sur ses cuisses musclées, sur ses mollets pour enfin échouer sur le sol, laissant un Kurosaki nu et appréciable se glisser dans la douche. L'eau chaude se mit à couler, parcourant son corps frissonnant et provoquant un petit soupir de la part d'Ichigo. La chaleur était presque insupportable, pourtant le rouquin creusa les reins en appréciant la caresse brûlante du liquide dégringolant sur sa peau. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux trempés, la main appuyée sur le carrelage recherchant un peu de fraîcheur, Ichigo ne réfléchissait plus et se laissait entraîner par la détente et s'abandonna complètement à ses sensations. Il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu que lorsqu'il prenait une douche chaude. Quand, étourdi d'ivresse, il sortit de la douche après s'être lavé, Ichigo se sentait mou et incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Aussi, lorsqu'il entoura ses reins d'une serviette blanche et assez courte, il n'eut même pas la force de bailler. Des gouttes tombaient entre ses yeux, il avait les cheveux tout mouillés et aplatis ce qui changeait complètement son allure, le rendant un peu moins sauvage, son corps entier était parcouru de frissons et il s'accrochait au lavabo lorsque le téléphone étrange de la Soul Society se mit à vibrer.

Ce bruit était tellement désagréable qu'il sortit aussitôt Ichigo de son état léthargique. Le roux secoua la tête, décontenancé, et ouvrit le portable.

Le Shinigami remplaçant vit l'image d'un vieillard sortir du téléphone, tremblotante, et d'autres ombres floues derrière lui. Ses sourcils roux se froncèrent, comme à son habitude, et il prit un air renfermé. Le vieil homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et il souvint brutalement quand l'image changea.

«.**..osaki-kun? Ici Yamamoto. Ah, ça y est, je vous vois. Vous devriez d'ailleurs enfiler quelque chose.**» Cette phrase fut suivie d'un brouhaha appréciateur et moqueur, émanant de derrière Yamamoto. «**Même si votre corps semble bien plaire aux Capitaines et vice-capitaines des treize Divisions, je pense que ça serait dans votre intérêt.**» Les murmures se turent immédiatement, mouchés par les propos du Capitaine de la Première Division.

Le rouquin, s'apercevant qu'ils pouvaient le voir et qu'il était en ligne avec le Capitaine de la Première Division probablement accompagné des autres Capitaines, laissa son téléphone sur le lavabo et mit prestement un boxer. Il revint ensuite devant l'engin, se fichant d'être en sous-vêtement et faisant démarrer de nouveaux chuchotements. «**Je ne savais pas que vous aviez la visio**», lança Ichigo en souriant. «**Ça y est, je suis habillé. C'est vous qui essayez de me joindre depuis hier soir? Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu, Yamamoto-taicho, j'étais assez occupé.**» Il employait prudemment le «-taicho», ne s'aventurant pas sur un terrain glissant. La puissance du vieux était exceptionnelle, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'énerver.

Yamamoto eut un sourire. Il appréciait le signe de politesse. «**Pour vous proposer un échange de bons procédés.**»

La surprise passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo. «**C'est-à-dire?**»

«**Connaissez-vous Matsumoto-san?**»

«**C'est une rousse avec des yeux bleus et des gros seins?**»

On entendit clairement un «**Mpf**» derrière Yamamoto.

«**... C'est également la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division, commandée par Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho.**»

Dans la tête d'Ichigo, cette précision ramena le rouquin à la pensée qu'il avait le jour précédent, comme quoi le gamin aux cheveux blancs était tellement magnifique qu'il attirait sans doute tous les violeurs de la Soul Society. Qui ne passaient pas à l'action de peur de l'effroyable puissance du Capitaine de la Dixième Division. La conversation aurait-elle un rapport avec le prodige tombeur?

«**Oui, je connais Matsumoto-san. Et à quoi cela nous mène-t-il?**»

«**Elle a une importante mission dans le monde des vivants. Vu la dangerosité de cette mission, qui risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, la place de vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division sera vacante.**» Sa voix se tendit. «**Donc nous voulions savoir si aider Hitsugaya-taicho à assumer son rôle de Capitaine serait à votre portée. Bien sûr, le travail ne se limite pas à la paperasse.**»

C'était bien formulé. Très bien formulé. Mais Ichigo n'était pas aussi stupide que ça. «**Vous voulez que je prenne momentanément la place de Matsumoto-san en tant que vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division? Pourquoi moi?**», demanda-t-il avec étonnement en s'approchant du téléphone.

«**Peut-être pourrez-vous être utile dans certains domaines.**»

Cette phrase sema le doute dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, qui ne pouvait pas voir la réaction d'Hitsugaya qui se trouvait sûrement de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il devait être parmi les ombres que le jeune homme ne faisait qu'apercevoir. Le roux passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

«**Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?**»

«**Notre gratitude. Et le titre de Shinigami officiel.**»

«**... Je pars quand?**»

La réponse du rouquin étonna Yamamoto. C'était le seul qu'Ichigo pouvait voir, donc il ne connaissait pas la réaction exacte des ombres derrière le Capitaine de la Première Division. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieillard souriait de toutes ses dents. «**La semaine prochaine, samedi, à 19h30. Je vous rappellerai pour les détails.**»

«**Parfait.**» Le Shinigami remplaçant se pencha sur le téléphone. «**Alors à la semaine prochaine**», lança-t-il avec un charmant sourire, et il raccrocha. Le téléphone fermé, il soupira et s'assit sur le tabouret derrière lui, trempant tous ses vêtements mais ne le remarquant même pas.

Il allait revoir Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, il allait trier des papiers toute la journée, il allait louper la plage qu'il avait prévu avec ses amis. Pas cool.

Mais il allait voir Rukia souvent, il allait essayer de ramener ses potes et réussir, et enfin il allait assister une beauté fatale. C'était surtout pour cette dernière raison qu'il partait. Et ça, c'était cool.

Heureux, il sortit de la salle de bain en pensant à la prochaine semaine. Juste en boxer, ce qui fit hurler son père, jaloux de la plastique de son fils.

…

_Soul Society._

Hitsugaya avait croisé les bras quand Yamamoto lui avait annoncé qu'il convoquait les Capitaines et vice-capitaines des Treize Divisions pour assister au coup de téléphone qu'il passerait à Ichigo Kurosaki. Sous son froncement de sourcils habituel, il s'était demandé pourquoi le Capitaine de la Première Division tenait tant à ce que tout le monde voit cet appel. Il avait secoué la tête en signe d'incompréhension et s'était déplacé jusqu'à la salle blanche, prévue spécialement pour les réunions du Gotei 13. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, comme Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Hinamori Momo, ou Kenpachi. Hinamori était une vieille amie d'Hitsugaya, aussi vint-elle avec un grand sourire pour lui dire bonjour, ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement mécontent.

«**Tu n'es pas très enthousiaste**», nota la jeune fille.

«**Ces réunions me tapent sur les nerfs**», répondit simplement Hitsugaya. «**Mais il n'y a pas que ça... J'ai l'impression que Yamamoto-taicho et Rangiku me cachent quelque chose.**»

Hinamori le regarda quelques instants. «**Je crois que tu es paranoïaque.**»

«**Pas du tout.**» Il la transperça de ses magnifiques yeux turquoise. «**Quelque chose cloche**», insista-t-il en se détournant d'Hinamori. Hitsugaya n'étant pas de très bonne conversation lorsqu'il était énervé, Hinamori eut un triste sourire et partit saluer Kira Izuru qui venait de franchir le pas de la porte.

Le jeune prodige aux cheveux blancs se posait un tas de questions. À propos de Yamamoto et Rangiku, évidemment, mais également à propos de Kurosaki. Quel était le lien? Pourquoi Kurosaki? Et qu'avait voulu insinuer Matsumoto la dernière fois? Il avait horreur de se creuser la tête sans trouver de réponses. Aussi, lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, le génie arrêta de se tracasser et, les bras croisés, il attendit que Yamamoto prenne la parole.

«**Taichos, fukutaichos**», salua le vieil homme chauve. «**Ravi que vous soyez tous présents.**»

«**Yamamoto-taicho, en quoi notre présence est-elle requise pour cet appel?**», demanda Byakuya sèchement.

«**C'est une question de coutume**», dit le vieux en haussant les épaules. «**Avant d'appeler Kurosaki-kun, je tiens à préciser quelque chose.**» Le silence tomba dans la salle. «**C'est moi qui parle à Kurosaki-kun, et votre discrétion serait la bienvenue.**»

«**Dommage, j'avais plein de trucs à dire à Ichigo**», râla Kenpachi avec un sourire sur le visage. «**En gros, on regarde et on se tait, c'est ça?**»

«**Oui.**»

Yamamoto regarda Hitsugaya un instant. Le jeune garçon était glacial, absolument splendide dans sa froideur, ses cheveux blancs tranchant avec son teint de pêche, ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur turquoise si caractériels et sa petite moue pincée qui ne le rendait que plus charmant encore. Le gamin était devant la masse de Capitaines et de vice-capitaines. Souvent, les taichos et fukutaichos le laissaient aller devant lors des réunions, parce qu'il était petit et, même s'il avait horreur qu'on lui fasse remarquer ou qu'on ait pitié de lui à cause de ça, qu'il ne voyait rien sinon. Le vieil homme eut un sourire et se dit que ce qu'il verrait dans le regard d'Hitsugaya vaudrait tout l'or de la Soul Society d'ici quelques secondes.

Le Capitaine de la Première Division sortit le téléphone, le posa sur le socle prévu à cet effet, composa le numéro d'Ichigo et s'éloigna d'un pas. L'engin s'alluma, clignota et émit un distinct «Biiiiiiiiip-biiiiip», audible par la salle entière, qui était équipée de hauts parleurs et également d'un projecteur d'hologrammes qui permettrait à la population de la salle de voir le correspondant. Tout le monde s'était tu, étonné et ayant hâte de voir Kurosaki, puisque cela faisait au moins un an que personne ne l'avait vu sauf Hitsugaya. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs savait très bien ce qu'était devenu le roux : un bel adolescent, plein d'énergie et d'amis, souriant quand il le fallait. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas et ce qu'il rêvait inconsciemment d'être. Sa pensée ne put pas aller plus loin, parce qu'il aperçut un mouvement dans l'hologramme et la lumière de la salle s'éteignit : Kurosaki avait répondu.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un jeune homme roux, qui avait encore changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Son visage avait un aspect un peu moins enfantin qu'avant et son corps s'était encore épaissi. Hitsugaya relâcha son attention quelques secondes, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il s'aperçut que Kurosaki était nu, seulement avec une petite serviette entourant ses reins, exposant des abdominaux à tomber par terre sans aucune pudeur, des pectoraux parfaits et un cou musclé mais délicat. On pouvait deviner son regard noisette étonné et chaleureux sous les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, et tous les Capitaines et vice-capitaines suivirent silencieusement une goutte de liquide qui partit de ses cheveux pour s'écraser sur l'épaule du roux, qui continua son chemin sur la peau bronzée en suivant les abdominaux pour ensuite se perdre dans la serviette.

Hitsugaya crut entendre une voix féminine murmurer derrière lui «**Cette bombe, c'est Kurosaki?**», mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se demandait comment un homme pouvait lui paraître aussi attirant, sans réellement parvenir à penser. Mais, à priori, Kurosaki faisait cet effet à tous les Capitaines et vice-capitaines, qu'ils soient de sexe masculin ou féminin. À croire que cet imbécile de Kurosaki avait un espèce de pouvoir sur eux. Mais aucun reiatsu n'était capable de ça. Hitsugaya ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils (et il se comprenait dedans à contrecœur) réagissaient de cette façon.

Yamamoto, amusé par la réaction attendue du petit prodige, tourna la tête et s'adressa à Kurosaki. «**Kurosaki-kun? Ici Yamamoto. Ah, ça y est, je vous vois. Vous devriez d'ailleurs enfiler quelque chose.**»

Des Capitaines et vice-capitaines s'éleva un certain murmure de protestation, accompagné d'un chuchotement d'admiration. Même Hitsugaya, à sa grande horreur (non pas qu'il détestait Kurosaki, mais sa propre réaction), ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la plastique plus qu'appréciable du jeune homme. Cette réflexion provoqua un grand trouble chez le prodige qui réussit à se calmer et à suivre la conversation, en essayant d'éviter de poser son regard sur le corps du roux.

«**Même si votre corps semble bien plaire aux Capitaines et vice-capitaines des treize Divisions, je pense que ça serait dans votre intérêt**», continua Yamamoto, faisant aussitôt taire les murmures qui provenaient de son dos. Hitsugaya se sentit particulièrement visé, et son entêtement le poussa à ne pas se poser des questions sur le «pourquoi».

Ichigo disparut un instant et revient quelques secondes plus tard... en simple caleçon. Hitsugaya entendit très distinctement Matsumoto soupirer et, devinant que sa vice-capitaine avait complètement craqué sur le nouveau Kurosaki, leva les yeux au ciel.

«**Je ne savais pas que vous aviez la visio**», dit le roux avec un sourire qui provoqua un nouveau soupir de la part d'Hinamori cette fois. «**Ça y est, je suis habillé. C'est vous qui essayez de me joindre depuis hier soir? Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu, Yamamoto-taicho, j'étais assez occupé.**»

Hitsugaya n'en revenait pas. Il appelait ça habillé. Et depuis quand Ichigo était poli? Depuis quand avait-il une voix aussi chaude et heureuse? Et surtout depuis quand Hitsugaya faisait-il attention à ce genre de détails? Le prodige commençait à perdre les pédales. Il n'arrivait plus à penser de la façon qu'il voulait, et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait horreur de ne pas avoir le contrôle parfait de ses sentiments, et Kurosaki arrivait comme une fleur habillé en caleçon avec un panneau «élément perturbateur du cerveau de Toshiro Hitsugaya».

Yamamoto n'attendit pas qu'Hitsugaya ait fini son intervention mentale. «**Pour vous proposer un échange de bons procédés**» fut la phrase qu'il prononça ensuite, insinuant le doute en Hitsugaya. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça... Et à voir la tête de Kurosaki, cela l'étonnait aussi.

«**C'est-à-dire?**», lança le roux en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, récoltant quelques gouttes d'eau au passage, traduisant son incompréhension de la situation. Ce geste machinal provoqua un nouveau soupir des filles de la salle, non suivies par les garçons uniquement parce que c'était une question de fierté, même si les hommes de la salle n'en pensaient pas moins.

«**Connaissez-vous Matsumoto-san?**», amorça le vieil homme en caressant sa barbe, heureux de l'effet que produisait Kurosaki sur les Capitaines et vice-capitaines du Seireitei. Il avait prévu ça, quand il s'était aperçu du changement du roux. Il sentait tous les reiatsus des personnes de la salle troublés par la beauté soudaine du jeune homme. Matsumoto, se sentant concernée, tendit l'oreille, comme Hitsugaya qui était intéressé par la réponse d'Ichigo et la prochaine phrase de Yamamoto.

«**C'est une rousse avec des yeux bleus et des gros seins?**» Les Capitaines et vice-capitaines eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Et cette phrase provoqua un petit sourire chez Hitsugaya, qui baissa la tête pour le cacher. Il tenta de se contrôler, mais cette petite phrase anodine, dit sur un ton innocent, tellement pleine de vérité, était véritablement comique. Et comme il devait tenir son rôle, le prodige se contint et releva la tête quand il fut sûr que toute trace d'hilarité avait disparu de son visage. Il sentait le reiatsu de Matsumoto, partagé entre la joie qu'il ait retenu son nom et son aspect et l'agacement, qui finalement l'emporta. La rousse émit un «**Mpf**» pour manifester sa désapprobation mais ne dit rien d'autre.

«**... C'est également la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division, commandée par Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho**», continua Yamamoto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le vieil homme fut satisfait de deux faits : l'éclat dans le regard d'Hitsugaya qui montrait un étonnement mêlé à autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, et le changement imperceptible dans le visage d'Ichigo qui montrait une certaine attention à ses dernières paroles. Le jeune prodige ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser ; il avait aussi vu le changement dans le visage d'Ichigo malgré toutes ses tentatives de persuasion mentale. Perdu, Hitsugaya se contenta d'observer Ichigo qui fronça les sourcils, presque aussi bien que lui.

«**Oui, je connais Matsumoto-san. Et à quoi cela nous mène-t-il?**», demanda le rouquin en changeant de position, faisant frémir la personne juste derrière Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto prit son temps pour répondre. «**Elle a une importante mission dans le monde des vivants. Vu la dangerosité de cette mission, qui risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, la place de vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division sera vacante.**» Le Capitaine de la Première Division laissa planer un instant de silence et reprit. «**Donc nous voulions savoir si aider Hitsugaya-taicho à assumer son rôle de Capitaine serait à votre portée. Bien sûr, le travail ne se limite pas à la paperasse.**» Hitsugaya pinça les lèvres en attendant la réponse du roux. Il était persuadé que ce dernier refuserait, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. «**Vous voulez que je prenne momentanément la place de Matsumoto-san en tant que vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division? Pourquoi moi?**», termina-t-il en s'avançant vers le téléphone, provoquant un gros plan sur le visage pseudo-irrité d'Ichigo et ses yeux noisette dans lesquels les vice-Capitaines féminines se perdirent.

«**Peut-être pourrez-vous être utile dans certains domaines**», répondit Yamamoto avec un ton équivoque. Hitsugaya se rendit compte que Yamamoto et Matsumoto savaient exactement de quels «domaines» le vieux parlait et qu'apparemment, ça le concernait lui, et Ichigo. Le prodige aux cheveux blancs se posait tout un tas de questions, sans trouver aucune réponse. Aucun indice ne lui avait été laissé sur le véritable «pourquoi» de la visite d'Ichigo. Pendant ce temps, le roux passa sa main dans ses cheveux, secouant les gouttes.

«**Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?**», répondit le roux.

«**Notre gratitude. Et le titre de Shinigami officiel**», lâcha Yamamoto avec un sourire, sachant très bien que ça ne serait pas pour cette raison que le roux partirait.

«**... Je pars quand?**», fut la réponse qui étonna tous les Shinigamis présents, même le Capitaine de la Première Division qui ne pensait pas que la réaction attendue arriverait aussi rapidement. Dans les yeux céruléens d'Hitsugaya tournoyait une profonde surprise : pourquoi donc Ichigo acceptait-il cette proposition? Tout le monde savait que le roux et lui se situaient aux antipodes : Hitsugaya était (en apparence) froid, sans sentiments, très réfléchi, allergique aux gens comme Ichigo, impulsif, le cœur sur la main, au sang chaud et bouillonnant. Et pourtant... Hitsugaya ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Le roux était impulsif, peut-être avait-il accepté cette mission juste pour le titre de Shinigami. Il n'aimait pas le titre de Shinigami remplaçant, la Soul Society entière le savait. Alors, juste pour ça...? Le regard passionné d'Ichigo ne reflétait aucune avidité, aucune envie de pouvoir ou d'ascension sociale. Rien d'ambitieux. Le prodige fronça encore plus les sourcils. Pourquoi? Oui... pourquoi?

Yamamoto eut un grand sourire exprimant la victoire. «**La semaine prochaine, samedi, à 19h30. Je vous rappellerai pour les détails**», lança-t-il pendant la profonde réflexion d'Hitsugaya.

«**Parfait**», fut la réponse d'Ichigo, qui se pencha sur le téléphone, interrompant les pensées du prodige qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps plus qu'appréciable d'Ichigo (avec une certaine retenue, tout de même). «**Alors à la semaine prochaine**», dit le rouquin avec un sourire. Et juste après, son image disparaissait complètement, et les sons relatifs à la vie humaine s'éteignirent.

Hitsugaya se rendit compte du silence pesant qui avait envahi la pièce. La lumière se ralluma automatiquement, faisant papillonner les yeux des Capitaines et vice-capitaines habitués à l'obscurité réconfortante. Ils se regardèrent tous, encore étonnés de la soudaine beauté de Kurosaki. Hitsugaya s'était pourtant ressaisi physiquement, même si mentalement son cerveau cogitait, et il croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux céruléens presque énervés fixés sur Yamamoto. Les taichos et fukutaichos partirent tous au fur et à mesure.

Tous sauf Hitsugaya. Qui ne lâcha à Yamamoto que «**Vous saviez qu'il serait sous la douche, n'est-ce pas, Yamamoto-taicho?**», ce à quoi le sourire du Capitaine de la Première Division s'élargit encore.

«**Comme si ça avait gêné quelqu'un.**»

…

_Monde des vivants._

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Ichigo avait reçu l'appel de la Soul Society. Il avait réussi à faire venir ses amis. Toutefois, ils ne vivraient pas au même endroit : Uryuu, Inoue, Chad, Yoruichi et Urahara seraient logés avec la Quatrième Division, sous la responsabilité d'Unohana, la Capitaine de cette Division. Même Kon était autorisé à venir, et serait logé avec les Kuchiki, puisqu'il était la propriété de Rukia. Tandis qu'Ichigo se verrait coucher sous le même toit qu'Hitsugaya, qui avait accepté de l'héberger. Il prendrait le lit de Matsumoto et ses affaires en attendant qu'elle revienne. Et ses amis ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps, trois semaines à peine. Mais ça suffisait à Ichigo qui redoutait quand même le moment de leur départ, le moment où ils le laisseraient seul dans le Seireitei. Non pas qu'il soit peureux, mais la situation était plutôt effrayante.

Le roux avait hâte. Même très hâte.

«**Ichigo? Tout va bien?**», lança Keigo, le camarade d'Ichigo qui s'était glissé derrière le roux en posant un regard attentif sur son ami. «**Tu me parais bizarre depuis quelques temps...**»

Ils étaient sur le toit du lycée, le vendredi après-midi. Ichigo regardait vaguement le ciel et son ami se demandait ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi distant. Keigo n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'Inoue débarquait. Sa longue chevelure rousse encadrait son joli visage niais, et elle cria un «**Kurosaki-kuuun**» guilleret en bondissant vers lui tel un lapin un peu idiot doté de deux énormes seins. Elle était suivie par un grand gars bronzé qui n'était autre que Chad, de son vrai nom Sado.

«**Alors, c'est bon pour la Soul So...**», commença-t-elle joyeusement avant d'être bâillonnée par un Chad prudent et stoïque.

«**Inoue, attention**», dit lascivement l'immense gaillard en lâchant la rouquine. «**... Ichigo**», poursuivit Chad après un temps d'attente. «**On peut discuter?**»

Le roux posa son regard sur ses camarades surexcités. Il était plongé dans ses pensées : ses prochaines vacances étaient la seule chose qui obsédait son esprit. Alors ce fut avec un grand enthousiasme qu'il vira proprement Keigo sans tenir compte de ses protestations, en prétextant une réunion entre amis. Il ferma à clef (où a-t-il eu les clefs?) la porte qui reliait le toit aux escaliers et repartit avec un soupir vers ses amis.

«**Bon, on est enfin seuls**», soupira le Shinigami remplaçant en se laissant glisser le long du grillage pour terminer par terre, las. «**Ouais, j'ai eu Yamamoto au téléphone. Enfin j'crois que c'est un téléphone...**», marmonna-t-il peu convaincu.

«**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?**», ne put s'empêcher de questionner Inoue, curieuse. «**Il est d'accord pour qu'on passe nos vacances à la Soul Society?**»

«**Trois semaines. On a convenu sur la durée de votre séjour : trois semaines**», répéta le roux dont le regard se déplaça dans le vague. «**Quant à moi, eh bien... je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de moi.**»

Chad, resté silencieux, posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Inoue. «**Pourquoi?**», demanda-t-il calmement.

Ichigo prit son temps avant de répondre. Il avait lui-même réfléchi à tout ça, et c'était difficile à exprimer avec des mots. «**Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une envie de reconnaissance? De servir à quelque chose? De rencontrer de nouvelles personnalités? Une expérience différente? Quelque chose en rapport avec mon titre de Shinigami remplaçant? Ou même ma condition de Vizard? …Je ne sais pas. Un mélange de tout, sans doute. Autant dire qu'il n'existe pas une réponse simple à ta question, mon pote. J'ai envie de partir.**»

Un vent chaud s'engouffra sur le toit, soulevant les masses capillaires rousses et châtains, faisant s'agiter les tee-shirts légers. Un silence s'étira. Inoue ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire après cette tirade, mais Ichigo et Chad ne se sentaient absolument pas gênés. Ils avaient toujours aimé rester ensemble, en silence, pendant des heures entières. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien, à part de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Inoue comprit, de façon implicite, grâce aux yeux de ses amis qui se fermèrent progressivement et à leurs épaules qui se détendaient. Et la jolie rousse eut un sourire, et ferma les yeux elle aussi. Pour profiter de la chaleur, de ses amis, de la tranquilité, sans personne pour la déranger.

Ils étaient ensemble mais pourtant seuls. En paix.

Ce moment fort agréable fut évidemment interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par un Keigo qui s'impatientait. «**Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?**», hurla-t-il soudain en tambourinant à la porte, provoquant le sursaut de Chad, Inoue et Ichigo. «**Vous avez prévu un truc auquel je ne suis pas invité? Bande d'ingrats! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous!**» Les lamentations de Keigo les firent sourire. Il était incorrigible.

…

Ichigo, le sac balancé négligemment sur l'épaule, rentrait chez lui sous un charmant soleil, sa chemise blanche scolaire rentrée dans le pantalon noir moulant. Ce dernier lui allongeait considérablement les jambes, ce qui donnait un effet assez impressionnant : déjà qu'Ichigo n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne petite, ses jambes étaient en plus immenses. Il ressemblait à un mannequin de cette façon, avec la pose, une expression blasée sur son beau visage, le vent jouant avec ses cheveux, et le corps qui allait avec. Il ne manquait plus que l'appareil photo et les magazines. Une fois rentré chez lui, en ne voyant même pas les regards ahuris qui se posaient sur lui lorsqu'il passait dans la rue, il salua ses sœurs d'un «**Yo**» bref et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches, son excitation naissait et grandissait : le lendemain, il partait pour la Soul Society. Yamamoto s'était arrangé avec Urahara, qui les enverraient lui et ses amis au Rukongai, qu'ils n'auraient qu'à traverser pour accéder au Seireitei. Le roux sentait dans son ventre une profonde agitation, dûe au stress et à l'appréhension, néanmoins bien moins prononcée qu'une grande ivresse. Il ne rêvait que de s'évader à la Soul Society depuis l'appel de Yamamoto. Et, inconsciemment, de revoir tous les gens qu'il avait quitté un an plus tôt. Il avait hâte de revoir Rukia, elle lui manquait. Même Renji, qui s'avérait être un incomparable connard dans certaines situations et un compagnon sur qui on pouvait compter dans d'autres ; ainsi que Byakuya, avec ses grands airs et son habitude d'être à cheval sur le règlement, plus que n'importe qui. Mais surtout Hitsugaya. Ce gamin avait un étrange pouvoir attractif sur tout le monde. Même sur lui.

Ichigo secoua la tête. Ça n'était pas le moment de penser à l'irritable et sublime Capitaine de la Dixième Division porteur de Hyourinmaru : il devait faire ses affaires. Le roux sortit un petit sac du placard (un SoulBag, qui permettait de transporter des objets du monde des vivants à la Soul Society), expédiant par la même occasion Kon qui se reposait dedans et qui en fut expulsé avec un grand cri. Pendant que la peluche s'explosait contre la tapisserie, Ichigo mit dedans son portable-chelou-de-la-Soul-Society, le chargeur de cet engin, quelques boxers, deux ou trois tee-shirts, le même nombre de pantalons, et tout ce qui était nécessaire. Il se stoppa un instant, ses yeux balayant son placard pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Son regard s'arrêta sur les préservatifs, faisant instantanément voyager son esprit.

Ichigo n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un «coureur de jupons». Bien sûr qu'il avait eu des expériences sexuelles, beaucoup, avec des hommes et des femmes. Il avait même couché avec Orihime lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ivres. Juste après cette expérience, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : elle était amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle avait été très compréhensive, et avait réussi à l'«oublier». Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant, parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour. Grâce à ça, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et entretenaient maintenant une grande amitié. En dehors de cette aventure, Ichigo avait expérimenté bien d'autres choses, et avait découvert qu'il préférait faire l'amour aux hommes. C'était plus bestial, plus fort, beaucoup plus intense. Toutefois, en tant que relation sérieuse, il trouvait les filles câlines et affectueuses. Il recherchait donc quelqu'un, un homme de préférence, câlin et affectueux. Limite un hermaphrodite. Dur à trouver.

Le Shinigami remplaçant se reprit, hésita un instant, et fourra ses préservatifs dans son sac. On ne savait jamais. Il termina de préparer ses affaires. À cet instant, Kon se saisit, d'une patte duveteuse et déterminée, du lubrifiant qu'il venait de fourrer dans son sac avec les préservatifs.

«**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**», demanda la peluche en examinant le tube sous toutes les coutures avec un étonnement. Il ne connaissait rien au sexe entre hommes, ça pouvait se comprendre vu son goût prononcé pour les seins (de Rukia et d'Orihime plus particulièrement) et sa quasi-addiction aux femmes. Ichigo sourit, tiraillé entre la profonde envie de choquer la peluche et sa raison qui lui disait de préserver ce jeune esprit des perversions de la vie, et finit par opter pour sa première idée.

«**Tu veux vraiment le savoir?**», demanda d'un ton grave le jeune rouquin en se rapprochant de Kon. Sa figure s'était transformée en un visage figé, comme si le tube que tenait la peluche était plus important que sa propre vie. La ModSoul déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et opina. Ichigo pensa furtivement que Kon avait laissé échapper sa dernière occasion de rester pur. «**C'est pour quelque chose que tu ne feras jamais**», laissa tomber le roux en se détournant de la peluche pour fourrer d'autres affaires dans son sac.

«**Explique-moi**», geignit Kon en s'accrochant à son bras. «**Alleeeeeezzz!**»

«**C'est pour le sexe**», éluda Ichigo.

«**Mais...**», laissa échapper innocemment la peluche. «**Comment ça?**»

«**Tu comprends, c'est parfois douloureux, quand on couche avec des hommes.**» Kon en eut la bouche qui s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Ichigo éclata d'un rire franc. «**Eh, fais pas comme si t'étais étonné, Kon!**»

«**B-ben... Mais-euh... T'as l'intention de coucher avec quel homme à la Soul Society, Ichigo?**» Sa question prit Ichigo de court. Ses yeux noisette étonnés fixèrent ceux de plastique de Kon. La peluche laissa passer un silence, puis reprit de plus belle en s'accrochant au bras d'Ichigo. «**Renji? Naaannnnn... Byakuya? Hein? C'est Byakuya? Nan c'est Kenpachi! Oui, avoue, c'est lui! Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi!**», pleurnichait la peluche.

Le roux ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Plutôt à un air de dégoût, une moue d'incompréhension, à tout... mais pas à un interrogatoire pour savoir avec qui il voulait coucher à la Soul Society. Il ne s'était pas encore posé la question, à vrai dire, et il s'était malheureusement aventuré sur un terrain glissant. «**Je sais pas, Kon! Ça ne se prévoit pas, les trucs comme ça!**», dit-il soudain, gêné et rougissant. «**Et puis d'où ça te regarde, teme?**»

«**Je sais!**» hurla la peluche. «**J'suis sûr que c'est avec ce Capitaine de Division! Le gosse aux cheveux blancs! Avoue Ichigo, t'as craqué sur un gamin!**» Ichigo le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'Hitsugaya était magnifique, mais il était en tous points inverse à la personne qu'il cherchait. Même si le roux n'aurait pas refusé les avances du gamin irritable... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, puisque Kon répliqua de plus belle «**Ichigo, t'es un pédophile**» d'un ton railleur. À tue-tête, il chantait ces mots ; et ça agaça très vite Ichigo qui l'envoya bouler sur son bureau.

«**Mais tais-toi!**» siffla le roux en reprenant le tube de lubrifiant qui était tombé des mains de Kon pendant son vol plané qui avait pour piste d'atterrissage les cahiers ouverts d'Ichigo. Il le fourra dans son sac. «**N'emploie plus jamais ce genre d'expression devant moi**», continua-t-il en fulminant, les yeux rivés sur la peluche qui commençait à avoir peur. «**Plus jamais, c'est compris, bakayaro?**»

Kon opina et resta immobile, un cahier sur la tête et un crayon dans la main, pendant qu'Ichigo terminait son sac en silence. L'atmosphère était pesante mais, selon Ichigo, Kon l'avait bien cherché. La peluche, au bout d'un moment, rentra dans le placard et le roux, quant à lui, plaça son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Ichigo décida paresseusement de se mettre à faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Yuzu l'appela pour manger mais il lui cria qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il était occupé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Shinigami remplaçant s'étira comme un chat, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était réellement en vacances, maintenant qu'il avait terminé son travail harassant. Épuisé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait noir dehors. Apparemment, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire ses devoirs, ce qui était normal vu qu'il s'était tapé les devoirs des vacances entières. Les étoiles se découpaient particulièrement bien dans le ciel obscur, et la paresseuse nuit engloutissait littéralement les bâtiments voisins, si bien qu'Ichigo ne voyait rien au-delà de l'arbre qui était à deux mètres de sa fenêtre. Même la maison juste à côté de celle du roux était invisible, cachée par les ténèbres.

Ichigo se leva prestement, s'écroula sur son lit et passa deux bras musclés derrière ses cheveux flamboyants. Oui, flamboyants. Tout le monde l'avait toujours regardé de travers dans la rue, ou même au lycée, à cause de sa foutue tignasse rousse. Mais il s'en fichait, et même s'en amusait. Rien que pour les emmerder, il aimait ses cheveux.

Soudain, le Shinigami remplaçant sentit le reiatsu d'un Hollow. Un écrasant reiatsu, pas très puissant mais assez pour alerter l'incontrôlable rouquin. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva. Il ouvrit le placard, s'empara de Kon qui protesta et, restant sourd aux pleurnicheries de la peluche, enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il en extirpa la petite ModSoul fragile, et la peluche tomba inanimée à terre. Avec un certain air de dégoût, il avala la bille contenant l'âme de Kon et jaillit aussitôt de son corps, habillé d'un Shihakshou et portant Zangetsu dans son dos. «**Ne bouge pas de la chambre**», lança-t-il à Kon avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter dehors.

L'air frais le fit frissonner, mais il ne se déconcentra pas. Il garda en tête la direction du reiatsu du Hollow, et fronça les sourcils en entendant le cri caractéristique de cette âme égarée. Il était proche. Ichigo espérait avec une boule au ventre qu'il n'était pas venu pour ses sœurs. Sceptique, le roux atterrit sur un toit, poursuivit sa course rapide sur les hauteurs de la ville de Karakura et exécuta plusieurs Shunpos qui le rapprochèrent considérablement du Hollow. Lorsqu'il descendit des toits, il s'aperçut que le Hollow avait déjà causé des dégâts importants, et avec une certaine horreur qu'il tenait une âme entre ses doigts obscurs. Un immeuble était entièrement détruit, mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un entrepôt. Des éléments de béton, de bois et autres matériaux jonchaient le sol, rendant la course difficile et les mouvements entravés. L'âme qui avait été capturée par le Hollow avait attrapé un pic de métal pointu et s'évertuait à le planter dans le bras de la créature qui ne le sentait probablement pas.

Le jeune garçon sortit Zangetsu et s'abattit immédiatement sur le bras de l'âme égarée. Celle-ci hurla lorsque son membre fut tranché net, et tituba. Il se tenait à quatre pattes – enfin, à trois maintenant – et sa face blafarde et hideuse se fixa sur le Shinigami remplaçant. L'âme prisonnière du Hollow, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns, remercia Ichigo en bafouillant. «**T'inquiète, c'est mon boulot**», répondit Ichigo en ne quittant pas le Hollow des yeux. «**Planque-toi en attendant que je règle son compte à ce Hollow!**» L'âme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et battit en retraite, laissant Ichigo face à l'immense Hollow.

Le roux sourit et chargea le Hollow qui laissa de nouveau un cri lui échapper, un hurlement pressé qui témoignait de son envie d'écraser cette bestiole orange qui lui enlevait son repas et qui osait toucher à sa main. Le Hollow esquiva une première fois l'assaut meurtrier d'Ichigo qui visait sa face blême mais ne put éviter la coupure sur sa «jambe» droite. Un flot noir se déversa de la plaie tandis que le Shinigami remplaçant se posait tranquillement à terre. Avec une moue amusée, Ichigo regarda le Hollow protester une fois de plus en criant, et, n'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps avec une âme devenue si faible et si monstrueuse, se précipita à nouveau sur lui en tranchant son masque de haut en bas. D'une précision mortelle et impressionnante. Le Hollow hurla une dernière fois et s'évapora.

La jeune âme qu'Ichigo avait sauvé sortit des décombres de l'immeuble précédemment détruit par le Hollow, et le rouquin put le détailler. Assez petit, une tignasse chocolat ébouriffée, habillé assez à la mode, de grands yeux gris, un air affolé dans son regard. Il était très maigre et affaibli. Ichigo sentit un pic de pitié le traverser. «**Tu as quel âge, gamin?**», demanda le roux en prenant une voix presque douce.

«**Q-quatorze ans**», lui répondit l'âme en triturant ses doigts. Il s'était un instant demandé si il devait l'appeler Monsieur, mais il s'était rendu compte que le roux n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

«**... Comment est-ce arrivé?**»

«**Accident de la route, il y a deux mois.**» Le jeune lui montra une grosse trace de sang sur son tee-shirt. «**Apparemment, ce n'était pas beau...**»

Ichigo posa sa main sur la tête du garçon et lui frotta les cheveux en signe de compassion. «**Trop jeune... Je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit bien plus tranquille, aie confiance en moi.**»

Le gamin surpris opina ensuite, avec un sourire. «**Merci beaucoup.**» À cet instant, Ichigo fronça les sourcils : l'âme du gamin était puissante. Peut-être aurait-il les aptitudes pour devenir Shinigami, qui sait. Mais le gamin n'était pas noble. Toutefois, le roux non plus. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

«**Gamin, promets-moi quelque chose. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, OK? Et renseigne-toi à propos de l'école des Shinigamis.**» Cette phrase laissa le gamin perplexe, mais l'âme acquiesça.

«**Comment vous vous appelez?**» Le vouvoiement surprit Ichigo, ainsi que la question.

«**Ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai même pas la majorité**», ricana le Shinigami remplaçant. «**Ichigo Kurosaki.**» Le ton était presque paternel.

«**Moi, c'est Seiji. Seiji Satoshi.**» Le jeune regardait Ichigo avec une admiration presque gênante pour le concerné. Ses grands yeux gris le scrutaient, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, et Ichigo se sentit rougir. «**J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt**», lâcha Seiji en souriant à nouveau. Ichigo, pris de nouveau d'un sentiment paternel, lui rendit son sourire et pratiqua le Konso sur Seiji, qui s'enfonça dans le sol en ne cessant de le regarder.

Ichigo jeta un regard sur le champ de bataille qui l'entourait. Des marques d'épées avaient abîmé le sol à plusieurs endroits, des morceaux d'un peu de tout s'étalaient sur les dalles, des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés. Le roux posa son épée sur son épaule, et partit en pensant qu'il avait vraiment mérité ces vacances.

…

_Soul Society._

«**Vous voyez? Kurosaki-kun s'est beaucoup amélioré. Son coup était net et précis.**»

«**Tu as raison. Accueillez le gamin comme il se doit.**»

«**Bien sûr. Vous pensez qu'il fera l'affaire, taicho? Après tout, tout ce qu'on fait tourne autour de Kurosaki-kun.**»

«**Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera parfait. Toutefois, il faut que tu partes. Tu risques de **_**l**_**'inquiéter. Et c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais. Qu'il découvre notre plan.**»

«**Oui, taicho. Tenez-moi au courant.**»

Deux ombres éteignirent le projecteur qui montrait le monde des vivants, se séparèrent et s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît xD ça motive beaucoup et ça aide à progresser :)<p>

Avez-vous aimé? ou pas? j'aimerais savoir! :D


	2. 02 l Le masque initial

Salut, saluuuut! :D

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fiction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

_**Avertissement : Fiction YAOI.**_

Titre: "Le masque de Toshiro"

Auteur: Ayana-san, toujours.

Manga/Anime: Bleach.

Couple: Hitsugaya Toshiro & Ichigo Kurosaki en principal, Renji & Byakuya en fond pour le moment.

Rating M, pourquoi?: Attention, cette fiction **yaoi** contient (et contiendra) des **Lemons** et de **nombreuses allusions** au sexe. Attention! :P

Résumé: Matsumoto est envoyée sur une mission d'urgence dans le monde des vivants. Laissant son poste de vice-capitaine vacant. Qui sera appelé à sa place pendant sa mission longue et périlleuse? Yamamoto est décidé : le turbulent rouquin assistera l'irritable Capitaine de la Dixième Division...

Trucs en plus: Je ne possède pas Bleach. Fort malheureusement. Même si j'aurais bien voulu Hitsugaya... Et aussi, Yamamoto est un peu OOC (merci à Kyoko-chan de m'y avoir fait penser ^^).

Mot de l'auteur: Deuxième chapitre! Un peu moins long que le premier, mais j'ai essayé de m'en approcher :). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! L'intrigue se met doucement en place... Et Ichigo et Hitsugaya se voient enfin!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre II – Le masque initial.

...

_Monde des vivants._

Le lendemain, Ichigo s'était levé tard. Après avoir couru après le Hollow, il était rentré aussitôt, mais il s'était quand même couché à plus de quatre heures du matin. Comme quoi le travail de Shinigami sur Terre pouvait être épuisant.

Sa journée avait débuté comme toutes les autres : son père avait essayé de l'attaquer pendant son sommeil. Après s'être pris un pied dans la gueule au saut du lit, Ichigo avait râlé et fait mordre la poussière à son père en étant à moitié réveillé. «**Fous-moi la paix**», avait-il grommelé en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger. Il avait trouvé Yuzu et Karin, attablées.

«**Ohayo Ichi-nii**», lança joyeusement Yuzu. Le roux lui répondit vaguement, la tête dans le brouillard, pendant qu'il s'installait à sa place. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le temps qu'Ichigo s'empare de ses baguettes et commence à manger puisqu'il était toujours dans les vapes, Yuzu continua prudemment. «**Dis, Ichi-nii... J'ai vu, hier soir, en voulant passer l'aspirateur, que tu avais préparé un sac. Où vas-tu? Tu pars longtemps?**»

Ichigo, un peu réveillé, darda sur elle un regard blasé. «**Quelque part. Et je pars au moins pour toutes les vacances.**» Ses sœurs se regardèrent : c'était la première fois qu'Ichigo partait seul, sans leur dire quoi que ce soit de sa destination. Elles étaient conscientes qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait besoin de s'évader, qu'il était presque majeur et qu'il pouvait prendre sa liberté si il le désirait, mais il était toujours leur grand frère. Pour elles, il était toujours l'imbécile qui pleurait dans les jupes de leur mère, l'abruti qui oubliait de se réveiller le matin pour aller en cours, l'idiot qui ne savait pas repasser ses vêtements et plier ses chaussettes. Mais elles devaient s'y faire.

«**Tu n'as pas répondu à Yuzu**», dit Karin en pointant sa baguette sur son frère. «**Où vas-tu?**»

Ichigo n'avait pas envie de leur mentir. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas leur dire «En fait, j'vais à la Soul Society, l'endroit où les âmes des morts vont après que les Shinigamis les aient purifiés!». Donc il décida de leur parler de son projet de plage qui avait été annulé. «**...Prévu de partir au soleil avec quelques amis**», grommela-t-il, mécontent de cacher la vérité. Heureusement, Yuzu et Karin mirent sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte du fait qu'il venait de se lever.

Yuzu, de nature curieuse, demanda «**Qui? ...Et est-ce que la jolie fille rousse sera là aussi?**» tout en se resservant de l'omelette. Ichigo comprit qu'elle voulait parler d'Inoue. Yuzu aimait bien la jeune rouquine, et caressait l'idée que celle-ci sorte un jour avec son frère. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'Ichigo avait repoussé les avances d'Orihime pour sombrer dans les bras d'un bel homme. Et elle ne saurait jamais, ça serait trop choquant pour elle, et son cœur risquerait de lâcher. Ichigo avait décidé de ne la mettre au courant qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

«**Chad, Uryuu, et quelques autres. Mais ouais, Orihime sera là.**» Cette phrase lâchée entre deux bouchées d'omelette était totalement neutre. Il n'avait pas envie de donner de l'espoir à Yuzu. Il termina son assiette le plus vite possible, débarrassa et remercia ses sœurs pour le repas, avant de détaler. Le roux s'était éloigné pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire, il avait horreur de ça et en plus il devait passer voir Chad, Orihime et Uryuu avant de partir pour la Soul Society par le biais d'Urahara.

Il sortit le portable de la Soul Society du SoulBag et le posa sur sa table de chevet dans un geste irréfléchi, puis il entreprit de se laver rapidement. Toutefois l'eau chaude en décida autrement : résultat, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il se résigna à enfin se savonner. Il n'arrivait pas à résister au liquide brûlant coulant sur ses muscles endoloris par une chasse aux Hollows. Après s'être habillé (jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et tee-shirt noir) et avoir décidé de laisser ses cheveux rester plats sur sa tête, il prit ses affaires de toilette et passa en revue tout ce qu'il aurait pu oublier. Déodorant... OK. Brosse à dents... OK. Gel douche aphrodisiaque (_NDA : mais c'est qu'elle veut plaire la tête de fraise!_)... OK. Shampooing à la fraise (_ha!_)... OK. Bandages... OK. Tout était là pour la toilette.

Ichigo soupira et fourra ses affaires dans le SoulBag. Le roux y mit son MP3, quelques Cds qu'il adorait, son appareil photo avec le chargeur et quelques magazines (_HUM_). Il y plongea un Kon endormi également, puisque la stupide peluche était aussi invitée à la Soul Society. Après avoir fermé le sac, il passa sa chambre rapidement en revue pour enfin penser qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Songeur, le jeune Shinigami remplaçant pensa qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas sa chambre avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ce qui ne le gênait pas autant que ça. Dans un coin de son cerveau, une voix lui souffla insidieusement que c'étaient ses sœurs qui allaient lui manquer, ainsi que son imbécile de père. Le roux ne tenta pas de nier et soupira encore.

Ensuite, le roux jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'affola. Il était plus de treize heures. Il avait donc près d'une demie-heure de retard. Empli de stress, il attrapa la bretelle du SoulBag, le passa à son dos et dévala les escaliers en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta près de ses sœurs, leur lançant un rapide «**J'y vais. Amusez-vous bien, et surtout faites gaffe à Papa.**» Sur ces mots, il envoya une claque dans le dos de son géniteur et lui sourit. «**T'es un boulet, mais t'es quand même mon père, et j't'aime, hein. Ne t'avise pas d'emmerder Yuzu ou Karin!**» Et, juste après, n'attendant même pas la réaction de sa famille, il ouvrit la porte et s'élança dehors.

En oubliant totalement le portable de la Soul Society.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il parcourait une avenue boisée à proximité de chez son ami Chad. Le roux haussa les épaules et, en se disant que ce n'était pas grave et que de toute façon il était déjà suffisamment en retard, fonça chez son immense camarade. Le quartier de Chad n'était pas très chaleureux, et le roux sentit des regards camouflés par les fenêtres crasseuses posés sur lui. Pas très à l'aise, Ichigo traça et se rendit directement à sa destination. Il se trouva face à la maison un peu défraîchie, et toqua.

Son ami vint lui ouvrir, avec un «**Salut**» semblant inexpressif. Mais Ichigo savait déchiffrer les onomatopées les plus neutres, et il comprit que Chad était heureux et soulagé de le voir arriver. Le roux lui répondit, et entra dans la maison.

«**On ne t'attendait plus, baka**», lança une voix connue du roux. Uryuu était affalé dans le canapé, à côté d'Inoue qui sourit. Ichigo fit la grimace à la remarque du Quincy.

«**Salut, Kurosaki-kun**», continua-t-elle. Ils étaient tous réunis chez Chad, sauf Urahara et Yoruichi. Après une boisson proposée à demi-mot par leur grand hôte, ils avaient commencé une discussion évidement axée sur leurs futures vacances.

«**J'espère que tu ne nous as pas traînés dans la galère**», ronchonna Uryuu en rajustant ses lunettes. «**Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas retournés à la Soul Society. Pourquoi veulent-ils à ce point te faire venir?**» Son ton était on ne peut plus sérieux, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo.

«**Vice-capitaine**», répondit brièvement celui-ci en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un brin de lassitude. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été choisi pour assurer ce rôle qui aurait sans doute été mieux tenu par un membre de la Dixième Division. Ce n'était, en plus, pas vraiment conforme aux règles dures de la Soul Society. Mais ça n'était pas comme si ça le gênait...

Il s'imaginait très bien dans le bureau de la Dixième Division, qu'il pensait clair, rempli de livres savants et de paperasse, accompagnant l'irritable mais magnifique Capitaine. Celui-ci serait toujours aussi beau, dans son Haori ample couvrant un Shihakshou qui ne demandait qu'à être ouvert, avec son teint de pêche clair et uniforme. Le parfum frais du Shinigami emplirait toute la pièce, n'épargnant pas un endroit de ses senteurs florales et acidulées. Ses yeux céruléens et si expressifs seraient fixés avec une espèce de colère sur les papiers qu'il tiendrait entre ses doigts fins, restés délicats malgré les entraînements et les déploiements de Shikai. Ses lèvres fines seraient évidemment serrées en une mince ligne, ne dévoilant que rarement des dents aussi éclatantes que ses cheveux défiants la gravité. Cette teinte de neige sublime allait parfaitement avec le tempérament glacial du jeune prodige. Le gamin poserait sur lui un regard froid, et, tournant sa chaise en cuir avec un doux couinement, s'approcherait de lui en chuchotant...

«**Eh, Kurosaki, tu m'écoutes?**», lança Uryuu d'une voix courroucée en le faisant immédiatement revenir sur Terre. Il était simplement en train de rêvasser. Oui. Un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Enfin presque... Peu de gens rêvassaient d'un gamin irritable aux cheveux blancs qui était, qui plus est, votre futur supérieur. Fantasme? Il ne voulait pas penser à ce mot. Ichigo Kurosaki ne fantasmait pas. À la limite, il faisait fantasmer, mais jamais l'inverse... (_Vive la modestie gueule de fraise._)

Se rendant compte de l'éloignement de ses pensées et de son narcissime, Ichigo rougit et voulut disparaître loin. Sous terre. Même plus bas si cela se pouvait. Toutefois sachant que c'était parfaitement impossible, le roux se racla la gorge et continua «**Mmh désolé, je n'ai rien écouté**» d'un ton un peu honteux.

«**On avait remarqué**» dit Uryuu en pinçant les lèvres d'agacement. «**Ça n'était pas vraiment important, de toute façon.**»

«**Pas étonnant**», marmonna Ichigo si bas que personne ne comprit. «**Quelle heure est-il?**» s'entendit-il demander, à peine conscient des gens autour de lui. Il était encore frissonnant de son rêve éveillé, et sentait encore les yeux polaires d'Hitsugaya sur lui.

«**Quinze heures trente-sept**», murmura Inoue en jetant un regard à sa montre – orange, couverte de lapins et offerte par Rukia (qui d'autre?). «**À quelle heure doit-on se trouver chez Urahara-san?**»

«**Seize heures trente**», compléta Uryuu en remontant ses lunettes. «**Les Capitaines de Division nous attendent à dix-neuf heures, exact? Sûrement. Ce qui nous laisse pas mal de temps pour traverser le... le chemin.**»

Le «chemin» auquel le Quincy faisait référence était l'horrible tunnel qu'Ichigo et ses amis avaient autrefois emprunté pour accéder à la Soul Society. Tous frissonnèrent en se rappelant le stress qu'ils avaient vécu quand ils couraient à perdre haleine pour sauver leurs vies dans ce couloir sombre et visqueux, remuant comme les boyaux d'un être vivant près à les recracher. Ou à les digérer.

Le roux déglutit et songea qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas à utiliser l'effrayant tunnel. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Il se leva alors. «**Venez, on y va maintenant, je préfère arriver plus tôt, au cas où**», lança le rouquin qui avait surtout envie de revoir ses amis le plus vite possible. Il était également l'objet d'une irrésistible tentation : il n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de revoir la fascinante personne qu'était Hitsugaya.

Les autres, ignorant le réel motif qui l'animait, haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent. Chad ferma la porte de sa maison, et ils partirent tous vers l'antre d'Urahara, où se trouvait déjà Yoruichi. Ichigo était plongé dans ses pensées. Il acheta distraitement une cannette de jus, et l'ouvrit sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi peu concerné.

«**Kurosaki-kun... Tu es bizarre**», dit Inoue lorsqu'ils traversaient une avenue marchande. La foule était dense, c'était l'heure de pointe, et les vitres étincelantes des boutiques aveuglaient quiconque passait par cette rue. Inoue se tenait près d'Uryuu qui lui maintenait le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe ; quant à Chad, il était évité par la foule à cause de sa carrure et sa grande taille. Le roux se faisait bousculer mais, un peu perturbé par son rêve-éveillé précédent, il n'y faisait pas attention. Son attention était concentrée sur la sensation frissonnante qui l'avait effleurée quand il avait fixé le regard dur et céruléen du Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Ce picotement qui était remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce sentiment qui l'avait déjà étreint lorsqu'il contemplait quelqu'un qui lui faisait pas mal d'effet. Et encore, dire «pas mal d'effet» était un pur euphémisme.

«**Il n'est pas bizarre, il est complètement à l'ouest oui**», continua Uryuu en replaçant comme toujours ses lunettes, ce qui sortit Ichigo de ses pensées. Un peu rougissant, le roux grommela quelque chos d'incompréhensible et pressa le pas. Il avait hâte d'arriver chez Urahara. Le nombre de personnes diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les ruelles peu empruntées. Ichigo sentait l'excitation le gagner, et inconsciemment il accéléra encore. «**Attends-nous!**», haleta le Quincy en le suivant difficilement. Inoue et Chad couraient aussi derrière le roux, qui s'excusa et ralentit au moment où la maison d'Urahara fut visible.

Son échoppe était plus resplendissante qu'avant, réparée par les bons soins de Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu et Jinta, même si ce dernier avait râlé un peu. Le bois était reverni, les portes neuves, enfin tout était agréable à regarder. Ururu balayait devant le porche avec Jinta et, comme d'habitude, se faisait martyriser. Mais un an avait passé et le temps avait fait son travail : la jeune fille s'était plus affirmée et Jinta la brutalisait un peu plus prudemment. Malgré ça, il abattait son balai sur la tête de la vulnérable Ururu qui criait.

«**Eh, le gosse, t'en as pas marre de frapper cette pauvre fille?**», soupira Ichigo en se rapprochant d'eux, suivi de ses amis. «**T'as jamais arrêté depuis que je te connais.**»

«**Je n'y peux rien, elle m'énerve!**» se mit à crier le garçon aux cheveux rouges en s'acharnant sur les cheveux d'Ururu. «**Elle est tellement faible qu'elle me donne envie de vomir!**»

«**A-a-arrête maintenant**», geignit Ururu en se séparant de Jinta. Elle s'inclina devant les visiteurs. «**Bienvenue à l'Urahara Shop.**»

Le roux haussa les épaules, hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la boutique sombre pendant que le garçon recommençait. L'ex-Capitaine blond au chapeau se trouvait au fond de la pièce, assis sur son plancher en bois, avec Yoruichi sous forme féline. Uryuu salua brièvement les deux Shinigamis, ainsi que Ichigo, Chad et Inoue.

«**Vous voilà!**» Les lèvres d'Urahara formèrent un sourire aussi énigmatique que le personnage. «**Je pensais vous voir arriver plus tard.**»

«**Ichigo était pressé d'arriver**», lâcha Uryuu en faisant rougir le concerné. «**Je ne sais ****pas ce qu'il a, mais je crois que c'est celui qui a le plus hâte d'aller au Seireitei!**»

Yoruichi était une femme très intelligente. Elle avait aussitôt deviné qu'une histoire d'attirance se cachait là-dessous, vu la jolie teinte qu'avait prise Ichigo et le regard meurtrier qu'il envoyait au Quincy qui ne cachait pas son amusement. Le chat eut un petit rire grave et il se leva. «**Eh bien, Ichigo... Raconte-nous tout!**»

Ichigo, vexé, se ferma. «**Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus...**» Inoue tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, Chad émit un discret murmure, et Uryuu soupira en remettant ses lunettes qui à l'évidence n'étaient jamais bien placées. Urahara et Yoruichi avaient un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. Ichigo ne supporta pas cette ambiance bien longtemps. «**Euh... On y va?**», suggéra-t-il, faisant s'agrandir les sourires des deux plus âgés.

«**Oui, si tu as tellement envie de partir, petit Ichigo.**»

«**Au fait, est-ce que nous passerons dans le... le tunnel?**»

«**Le tunnel?**» répéta, surpris, le patron de l'Urahara Shop. «**Oh... Tu parles d'un Dangai?**»

«**Euh... Je sais pas. Peut-être. Le truc horrible dans lequel on a couru, la première fois où on a été à la Soul Society pour récupérer Rukia.**» Ichigo ne voulait plus jamais pénétrer dans ce boyau gluant et dégoûtant. Et ses amis étaient du même avis que lui. Cette course à l'intérieur du tunnel les avaient tous marqués, et ils n'y seraient pas retournés. Rien que d'y penser, cela leur donnait des frissons d'horreur.

«**Oui. Mais le Dangai que nous allons traverser sera officiel, et pas clandestin comme le dernier. Donc on ne sera pas obligé de détaler comme des lapins, Ichigo. Le voyage sera sûrement plus agréable, et moins long.**» Urahara avait encore un sourire et son regard était caché par son chapeau blanc à rayures vertes. «**Mais... serait-ce du soulagement que je sens émaner de toi?**»

«**... Ce Dengai était absolument flippant**», fut la réponse du rouquin.

«**Hai, hai. Les épreuves difficiles forgent le caractère.**»

…

_Soul Society._

«**Hitsugaya-taicho, j'ai terminé cette pile de papiers.**» Hitsugaya jeta un œil à Matsumoto, qui lui tendait une liasse de documents. Elle était très concentrée pendant ces derniers jours, preuve qu'elle se donnait à fond avant de partir dans le monde des vivants. Cela ne rassurait pas vraiment le Capitaine de Division, mais il ne laissait rien paraître et affichait son éternel froncement de sourcils.

«**Mh.**» Il s'empara de ce que lui tendait Matsumoto et le posa sur la pile de dossiers traités. Le prodige ne prenait pas la peine de vérifier le travail de sa subordonnée : il savait que, malgré son léger problème avec l'alcool et son amour pour les fêtes, Matsumoto était capable de très bien travailler lorsqu'elle s'y mettait vraiment. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait choisie comme vice-capitaine, d'ailleurs. L'efficacité de Matsumoto n'était plus à démontrer, et cela permettait à Hitsugaya d'avoir confiance en elle lorsqu'il devait s'absenter. Hitsugaya planta ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux de sa subordonnée, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. «**Quelle heure est-il, Matsumoto?**»

La rouquine détailla les éclats des yeux de son capitaine et, avec un sourire, se rendit compte qu'elle apercevait une certaine appréhension mélangée à une envie de neuf, probablement dûe à la prochaine arrivée du Shinigami remplaçant. Matsumoto avait très bien compris qu'Hitsugaya avait plus ou moins hâte de voir le roux, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Et, s'il voulait savoir l'heure... Le sourire de la rouquine s'accentua, faisant détourner les yeux du prodige. «**Kurosaki arrive dans une heure, taicho.**»

Hitsugaya se sentit... gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette sensation lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Heureusement pour lui, ses joues ne se teintèrent pas de rouge, même pas légèrement. Son visage resta figé en une expression boudeuse, mais ses yeux exprimèrent une petite gêne. «**Ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais**», mentit-il avec un aplomb incroyable.

Le regard clair de sa subordonnée devint rieur. «**Non, mais c'était ce que vous vouliez savoir, pas vrai?**»

Le prodige posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la plantureuse femme, ouvrit la bouche, et se prépara à répondre lorsque quelques coups retentirent à la porte. Vexé de ne pas avoir pu faire croire à Matsumoto qu'elle avait tort, il grogna à la personne d'entrer. Un homme agenouillé ouvrit la porte, et, dans une position de soumission avec le regard porté vers le plancher, annonça : «**Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku Matsumoto-fukutaicho, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger.**»

Matsumoto jeta un coup d'œil à son taicho, pour voir ses lèvres pincées et son regard tourné vers le messager. «**Qu'y a-t-il?**» demanda-t-il avec une voix neutre.

«**Yamamoto-taicho requiert la présence de Matsumoto-fukutaicho dans le bureau de la Première Division.**» Suite à cette phrase, Hitsugaya soupira. Matsumoto partait bientôt pour le monde des vivants, sans qu'il ait aucune information sur le pourquoi. Et cela l'agaçait presque autant que lorsque Yachiru l'appelait Toshiro.

«**Elle arrive. Je dois juste lui poser une ou deux questions, et je l'envoie chez Yamamoto-taicho.**» La rouquine fronça les sourcils, tandis que le subordonné hochait la tête, s'excusait encore de les avoir interrompus et disparaissait en fermant la porte.

«**Qu'y a-t-il, taicho?**», s'enquit la rouquine en s'avançant de nouveau vers le bureau d'Hitsugaya.

«**Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu pars.**» Le ton avait été sans appel. «**Et n'essaye pas d'éviter ma question.**»

Matsumoto affrontait les yeux déterminés de son taicho. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit, Yamamoto avait été extrêmement clair : Hitsugaya ne devait rien savoir. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait décidé. Elle avait donc l'obligation de se taire et de résister à son taicho. «**Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.**»

C'était la première fois que sa vice-capitaine refusait de lui dire quelque chose. Il sentait naître en lui une grande frustration ainsi qu'une grande colère – envers Yamamoto, non Matsumoto. Dans son regard glacial et tout à fait sublime tournoyait une grande panoplie de sentiments que n'arrivait pas à exprimer son visage : appréhension, un soupçon de peur, un peu d'envie, une grande incompréhension. Ainsi qu'une profonde déception qui causa une tristesse infinie à la rouquine. La pire chose pour elle était de décevoir son taicho à qui elle tenait beaucoup, mais l'ordre venait d'en haut. La confusion évidente de sa subordonnée ne fut pas pour calmer le prodige.

«**Je suis vraiment désolée, je...**»

«**Peu importe. Yamamoto-taicho t'attend**», grogna Hitsugaya en tournant son siège pour ne plus avoir à regarder Matsumoto. Il était blessé, blessé qu'elle ne veuille rien lui dire.

La rouquine comprit, le cœur lourd, qu'il était plus vexé que jamais et que ce sentiment ne partirait pas avec elle. Le visage triste, elle lança «**Hai, taicho**» tout bas, et fit volte-face pour atteindre la porte en quelques enjambées. Matsumoto se sentait mal de garder le secret, elle voulait tout lui révéler, mais elle risquait sa place, et même beaucoup plus si elle osait braver les ordres de Yamamoto. Alors elle devait obéir, et rester comme une tombe. Une plantureuse tombe qui était silencieuse au point de faire du mal à son capitaine. Elle se sentait déchirée entre deux partis, et malheureusement n'avait pas le loisir de choisir le sien. Avant de partir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son taicho – ou plutôt, vers son siège duquel dépassaient quelques mèches de cheveux blancs – et dit affectueusement «**Hitsugaya-taicho... Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous saurez en temps voulu, croyez-moi... Et si jamais je ne reviens pas... Sachez que j'ai adoré travailler avec vous. C'étaient les meilleures années de ma vie. Je vous admire du plus profond de mon âme, taicho**» avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

Hitsugaya, malgré son éternel air mi-blasé mi-énervé, ressentait un déchirement à l'idée de laisser partir Matsumoto sur une mission inconnue. Même s'il avait énormément de mal à parler de ses sentiments, il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui dire qu'elle lui manquerait. Rien que ça, il en était incapable. Il ne parvenait jamais à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, à part l'agacement et la colère. À cet instant, il réussit à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il était : un gros coincé. Et cette révélation lui fit mal. Quand avait-il souri pour la dernière fois en public? Il ne devait pas encore marcher...

Il ne s'était même pas retourné lorsque sa fukutaicho était partie, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour contenir son agacement et sa tristesse. Les dents serrées, il ruminait sa colère contre lui-même, contre Yamamoto et contre la rouquine. Mais bon... il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même un prodige devait parfois s'incliner. Hitsugaya, plus ou moins énervé, s'occupa rapidement des derniers papiers de ce jour, apposa le tampon de la Dixième Division sur ceux-ci, et les rangea sur la pile des documents terminés. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, et soupira. Ce genre de situation nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Son bureau était très silencieux quand Matsumoto n'était pas là à faire des plaisanteries, à essayer de le corrompre ou quand elle travaillait vraiment en marmonnant toute sorte d'injures contre l'inventeur des rapports. Et, étonnamment, ça allait presque lui manquer. Oui, l'éternelle fêtarde allait lui manquer, à lui, Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, le garçon le plus froid du Seireitei après Byakuya Kuchiki. Si un jour il avait su...

Maintenant encore plus agacé par cette révélation dont il se serait bien passé, il abandonna son confortable siège en cuir. En passant sa main sur son bureau, il songea que la présence de Kurosaki allait peut-être combler ce vide que Matsumoto créait en partant... Ils étaient aussi exubérants l'un que l'autre, en tout cas. Mais la rouquine avait du respect pour le prodige. Est-ce que Kurosaki en aurait aussi? Ou est-ce qu'il serait sans arrêt obligé de le reprendre? …Il ne pouvait pas savoir, à moins de lire l'avenir.

En parlant de Kurosaki, le prodige se souvenait parfaitement de l'appel téléphonique que Yamamoto lui avait passé avec les Capitaines de Division. À son grand étonnement, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était la docilité de Kurosaki, ainsi que le changement de son corps qui n'avait échappé à aucun des Capitaines et vice-capitaines. Sa plastique était particulièrement... appréciable. Hitsugaya avait envie de se donner des baffes à cause de cette pensée, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier la fulgurante beauté du rouquin, et ce malgré son tempérament buté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Capitaine de la Première Division appelle Kurosaki alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait sortir de la douche? Était-ce pour montrer aux membres les plus importants du Seireitei ce que Kurosaki était devenu? Un jeune homme magnifique? Mais dans quel but? Ces interrogations tournaient sans arrêt dans la tête du prodige, ce qui commençait à lui donner un sérieux mal de crâne. Penser à Kurosaki lui faisait très bizarre. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas le voir tout le temps d'ici peu. Il se força à penser à autre chose, et il y parvint... à moitié. Et ce fut un Kurosaki en boxer qui prit place dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya, avec les cheveux dégoulinants et le torse luisant d'eau. Cette image fut de trop dans les pensées agitées du magnifique garçon.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi un cri de rage retentit dans l'étage de la Dixième Division, provenant sans nul doute du bureau du Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro.

…

_Monde des vivants. Enfin... Plus ou moins._

«**Urahara-san...**» La voix d'Ichigo était calme, toutefois l'ex-Capitaine saisit une colère à peine cachée.

«**Oui, Ichigo?**» demanda le blond amusé.

«**Pourquoi est-ce qu'on court?**» hurla le Shinigami remplaçant en braquant un regard hargneux sur son interlocuteur qui se maintenait à la même hauteur que lui. Uryuu, Chad, Yoruichi, Urahara et lui-même couraient à perdre haleine... à l'intérieur d'un Dangai. «**Et puis je croyais que le Dangai qu'on prendrait serait officiel et donc plus reposant?**»

«**Eh bien, calme-toi**» dit Urahara avec son sourire mystérieux. «**Avoue quand même qu'on court moins vite que lorsque vous aviez emprunté le Dangai clandestin. C'est plus reposant, non?**»

«**ARGH MAIS IL M'ÉNERVE!**» Ichigo, agacé, s'enferma dans le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps et sa salive à parler avec un homme aussi insouciant qu'il était possible de l'être. Le boyau autour d'eux n'était pas d'un maladif bleu nuit comme le précédent Senkaimon, mais d'un orange tranquille parcouru d'arcs comme électriques rouges. Et au loin se dessinait la sortie. Le roux frissonna d'excitation. C'était comme si l'échappatoire qu'il avait tant espéré ces dernières semaines, ces derniers jours, prenait enfin une forme. Un beau paradis au bout de l'exaspérante banalité de sa vie. Même si être Shinigami n'était pas très commun, et encore moins être un Vizard. Mais Ichigo avait un désespéré besoin d'action, de mouvement. Il commençait d'ailleurs à réviser son jugement sur la personne qui lui conviendrait parfaitement : l'homme câlin devrait également avoir une grande soif d'action comme lui, ainsi qu'une personnalité assez marquée. Autant demander la lune...

Il avait presque envie de se trimballer avec un panneau sur lequel était marqué «_Je cherche désespérement un schizophrène hermaphrodite! Et jeune de préférence_», mais bon, sa réputation et son image de tombeur-beau-gosse en prendraient un coup.

Le roux émergea lorsqu'il se rendit compte du silence qui s'était installé pendant que tout le monde le regardait, comme si ses amis attendaient une réponse de sa part. «**Euh... j'ai loupé un truc?**» demanda-t-il timidement, provoquant une série de soupirs chez ses interlocuteurs.

«**Et pas qu'un, champion**», ironisa le Quincy en remontant pour la énième fois ses lunettes, «**de toute façon, tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques heures.**» Le Shinigami remplaçant pinça les lèvres et s'interdit de répondre, se contentant de courir tout droit et de focaliser son attention sur la sortie. Cette sortie qui l'amènerait à la Soul Society. Les autres personnes présentes dans le Dangai ne firent pas de commentaire, sachant tout à fait que ça ne servirait à rien de sermonner le roux qui, premièrement, était têtu comme une mule, et deuxièmement, se foutait royalement à cet instant précis de ce que tout le monde pouvait dire sur lui. Rien qu'à ses yeux brillants et excités, et à la moue de ses lèvres qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire, on saisissait le peu d'importance qu'il accordait au monde réel.

Urahara jugea tout de même bon de préciser «**Il nous reste environ une minute de course, avant d'arriver à la sortie du Dangai. Courage, les jeunes!**» avec son fameux sourire uraharien, pas du tout essoufflé par quelques vingtaines de minutes de course. Le rire de Yoruichi fit également comprendre aux ados haletants que la femme aux cheveux violets n'était pas affectée non plus par une longue distance en courant. Ce qui avait tendance à dégoûter un peu Inoue et Uryuu (_Je vous rappelle qu'Ichigo est tellement absorbé dans son monde qu'on peut presque considérer qu'il est pas là... T'façon il est endurant aussi Ichi-nii, du coup ben il est pas essoufflé nan plus. Et Chad, j'en parle pas..._).

Ce fut la minute la plus longue de la vie d'Ichigo, à part pendant la période où il se transformait lentement mais sûrement en Hollow (_donc en Vizard, CQFD_). Il se sentait courir, il comptait presque la minute dans sa tête, mais comme si le temps était figé, les secondes passaient avec une lenteur incroyable. À croire que quelqu'un ralentissait volontairement le temps. Son sac se balançait avec violence sur son dos, lui provoquant une forte douleur qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Le bout de ce putain de tunnel semblait ne jamais arriver. Et lorsque, soudain, la clarté devint plus forte, il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Son cœur fit une embardée lorsque la lumière blanche atteignit son maximum et, quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la soudaine luminosité de la Soul Society.

Le ciel était incroyablement beau, sans aucun nuage, d'un bleu harmonieux. Les bâtiments un peu abîmés du Rukongai se dessinaient en arrière-plan, derrière un groupe de quelques personnes qui attendaient à la sortie du Senkaimon. Ce groupe était composé de Renji, Byakuya, Yamamoto, et malheureusement pour Ichigo... Kenpachi. Ce dernier vit sa proie arriver et eut un sourire de malade mental. «**Ichigo, comme on se retrouve!**», hurla-t-il avant de sortir sa propre arme. Il fut arrêté avec une simplicité risible par Yamamoto qui leva le bras. Kenpachi, stupide mais pas suicidaire, s'arrêta et rangea son zanpakuto en protestant à voix basse.

«**Kurosaki-kun, bienvenue à la Soul Society**» lança Yamamoto en replaçant la main qu'il venait de lever sur sa canne qui était également son puissant zanpakuto. «**Désolé de l'accueil un peu musclé**», continua-t-il en jetant un regard à Kenpachi qui souffla de mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et ses amis avaient repris leur souffle et avaient regardé les Shinigamis qui les attendaient. Ichigo comprit avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il n'était certainement pas commun de voir des membres du Seireitei dans le Rukongai, vu la tête des passants et l'attroupement qu'il commençait à y avoir. Les petits enfants se cachaient derrière leurs mères, qui les tenaient en tremblant. Les Capitaines ne devaient pas avoir une super réputation...

«**Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san**», les salua Yamamoto. «**Ainsi que Orihime-san, Sado-san et... le Quincy.**» Ledit Quincy tenta de rester calme et replaça ses lunettes. Tous les autres s'inclinèrent plus ou moins gracieusement pour répondre au Capitaine de la Première Division.

«**Toshiro n'est pas là?**» demanda le roux en remontant son sac sur son épaule. Son intérêt venait d'augmenter en flèche, et il ne pensait plus qu'à revoir le sublime Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Pour une raison inconnue d'Ichigo, Yamamoto eut un grand sourire. Le Capitaine de la Première Division était tout simplement ravi qu'Ichigo appelle le prodige «Toshiro», parce que c'était bien la seule chose que ce dernier ne supportait pas. «**Non, il vous attend dans le bureau de la Dixième Division. Il avait des choses à faire, nous a-t-il dit... Je vais vous conduire tout d'abord chez les Kuchiki, qui hébergent l'un de vous. Qui se trouve...?**» demanda-t-il en attendant une réponse, surpris.

«**Dans mon sac**» laissa tomber Ichigo en ouvrant le SoulBag. Il en extirpa une peluche assez secouée (_il ne faut pas oublier qu'Ichigo a couru et que le pauvre Kon s'est pris l'appareil photo, le MP3 et les Cds dans la gueule._) qui provoqua un grand silence parmi les Shinigamis.

«**... C'est quoi, ça?**» dit Renji en explosant de rire. «**Ton doudou?**»

«**Urusai, teme! C'est Kon**» répondit Ichigo, une veine pulsant sur son front et un regard assassin dirigé vers le lieutenant. «**Une ModSoul. Rukia y tient beaucoup. Euh, par contre, mettez Kon loin d'elle quand elle dormira. Petite précaution.**» Les autres Shinigamis, bien qu'étonnés, eurent un haussement d'épaules. Il y avait des personnalités bien plus bizarres dans la Soul Society. «**Je pensais qu'il n'en restait plus**», lâcha Byakuya en restant digne.

Ichigo, ne supportant pas cet homme prétentieux, eut un sourire et dit du ton le plus neutre qu'il put «**Eh ben vous pensez mal.**» Le Kuchiki ne répondit pas mais pinça les lèvres, agacé, tandis que Yamamoto souriait toujours. Il adorait déjà ce gamin insolent.

«**Allons-y**», dit Yamamoto en faisant volte-face.

Ichigo sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Rukia. C'était bien la première fois. Par contre, il mourrait d'envie de courir à la Dixième Division pour voir le Capitaine. Et cette pensée lui provoqua un double effet : un frisson, et un choc. «**Euh... Je préférerai aller directement à la Dixième Division**», bafouilla-t-il. Yamamoto se retourna. «**Vous amenez Kon là-bas, et moi je retrouve Toshiro et je m'installe chez lui. Je pourrais voir Rukia plus tard, non?**»

Yamamoto battit des paupières et, intérieurement, exulta. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu! Il ne laissa cette fois rien paraître et se tourna vers Ichigo qui attendait le verdict. «**Vous avez raison. Allez voir Hitsugaya-taicho. Nous nous retrouverons tous pour le dîner, et exceptionnellement vos amis mangeront avec nous aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je pense que si vous y allez seul, vous allez vous perdre...**»

Kenpachi sourit. «**Je peux l'accompagner, si vous voulez!**»

Ichigo déglutit et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Oh que non, il ne voulait pas! Il serait sans doute mort avant de parvenir à voir le séduisant Capitaine de la Dixième Division. «**Euh... Renji, tu ne veux pas m'y amener, s'il-te-plaît?**»

Renji haussa un sourcil, tourna la tête vers son capitaine pour savoir s'il avait l'autorisation d'y aller, et lorsque Byakuya hocha la tête, il s'approcha d'Ichigo avec un regard interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo lui demandait quelque chose poliment...

À cet instant, il s'aperçut à quel point le roux avait changé. Il était plus grand que lui, le surplombant de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux noisette étaient encore plus beaux en réalité que pendant l'appel, et le soleil se noyait dans ses cheveux flamboyants, leur donnant des teintes magnifiques. Son visage était devenu viril, mais avait gardé un peu d'innocence. Son reiatsu posé et pourtant bouillonnant s'étalait partout autour de lui, envahissant Renji qui se mit à rougir. Renji se demanda s'il avait toujours été aussi beau, ou si le lieutenant venait juste de s'en rendre compte...

«**Renji, on y va?**» demanda Ichigo qui trouvait le comportement de Renji étrange. «**T'es bizarre d'un coup.**»

«**O-oui, allons-y**», balbutia le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges, sous le regard noir et inquisiteur de son supérieur qui était aussi son amant. Byakuya fronça les sourcils : quel était cette réaction envers Kurosaki? Renji était encore plus fébrile que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble... Bizarre. Étant d'un naturel possessif mais n'aimant pas étaler ses sentiments, Byakuya ne rajouta rien mais se promit d'avoir une conversation avec Renji, la jalousie mordant à pleines dents dans son cœur de noble.

Renji et Ichigo se séparèrent de Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Inoue, Yoruichi, Urahara, Chad et Kon. Les deux fougueux jeunes hommes marchèrent silencieusement vers un immense bâtiment blanc percé d'une multitude de fenêtres, chacun plongé dans ses pensées : le lieutenant était tout tremblant à côté du roux qui s'était embelli pendant des années, cette sensation étrange ne s'était fait sentir qu'avec son amant, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Renji fronça les sourcils, et se força à se calmer. Il avait horreur de ressentir des émotions contraires à ce que lui disait son cerveau, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Ichigo n'était pas si beau que ça, d'abord. Byakuya était bien plus magnifique. Il essayait de se persuader, mais quand son coude effleurait le Shinigami remplaçant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter et bafouiller. De son côté, Ichigo se foutait royalement des réactions étranges de Renji, et son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur Hitsugaya. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Ichigo avait l'impression que le prodige l'obsédait. Depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait su qu'il arriverait à la Soul Society – non, même avant, lorsqu'il avait combattu le Hollow et qu'il avait pensé aux Capitaines du Seireitei, il n'arrêtait pas de songer au glacial Capitaine de la Dixième Division. C'était assez perturbant... mais si nouveau.

«**Ichigo?**» dit Renji. Le roux revint à lui et battit des paupières devant un Renji un peu énervé. Ils se trouvaient dans le bâtiment blanc, au milieu d'une tonne de Shinigamis qui papillonnaient autour d'eux. «**Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.**»

«**Ouais, désolé, j'étais en train de penser. Ça doit pas t'arriver souvent, non?**» ricana le Shinigami remplaçant.

Renji, toute nervosité envers la beauté d'Ichigo disparue, allait soit l'insulter soit le frapper, lorsqu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la conversation. Une petite voix murmura un «**... Ichigo-sama?**» qui fit se retourner Renji et Ichigo.

«**Qui es-tu?**» demanda innocemment le roux, flatté de se faire appeler «Ichigo-sama». Devant lui se dressait un jeune homme d'environ quinze ou seize ans, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, aux grands yeux gris, avec un petit nez droit et tout mignon, habillé d'un Shihakshou et avec un Zanpakuto dans le dos. Son reiatsu était puissant et son visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Ichigo, mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir qui était cette personne. En même temps, avec la super mémoire du roux...

«**Seiji, Seiji Satoshi, vous m'avez secouru il n'y a pas très longtemps**» souffla Seiji avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait réellement abasourdi. «**Je vous... je vous ai reconnu à vos cheveux.**»

«**Ichigo, tu connais ce gosse?**» demanda Renji avec un sourire. «**Il est rentré à l'Académie il y a très peu de temps, et il est véritablement doué! C'est un des meilleurs de sa promotion, me semble-t-il. Il excelle en Kidô.**»

Lentement, le cerveau d'Ichigo remit tout en place. Le Hollow, le gamin, son conseil d'entrer dans l'Académie, le Konso... Le Shinigami remplaçant battit des paupières d'un air stupide, ce qui fit rire Seiji qui l'observait toujours avec un intérêt dévorant. Comme si le jeune aux cheveux bruns allait le manger ou quelque chose comme ça. «**Alors comme ça tu as suivi mon conseil?**» tenta Ichigo pour trouver une échappatoire. «**C'est génial... Tu vas pouvoir devenir un véritable Shinigami.**» Ses paroles amères furent comprises par Renji qui sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo se charger d'une espèce de déception. Tout le monde savait qu'Ichigo détestait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire Shinigami remplaçant. Il se sentait comme un bouche-trou, un mec utilisable et duquel on pouvait profiter.

«**O-Oui, mais c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu entrer dans l'Académie**», compléta Seiji avec un rire chantant. «**En tous cas, je serais bien resté, mais je suis assez occupé... Juste pour savoir, Ichigo-sama, pourquoi êtes-vous là? Êtes-vous mort?**»

«**Pas du tout, j'ai emprunté un Dangai. …Un tunnel spécial qui relie le monde des vivants et la Soul Society**» précisa-t-il avec amusement quand il vit l'expression perdue de Seiji.

«**D'accord... Dites, pourra-t-on se revoir?**»

Ichigo sentit soudain comme un danger. Comme s'il valait mieux répondre non. Mais cette impression s'estompa, et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il répondit «**Bien sûr, dès qu'on sera libre tous les deux**» sans faire attention au regard presque attendri de Renji. Seiji lui fit un signe et s'éclipsa, les laissant tous les deux.

«**Il a craqué sur toi, le gamin**» insinua le lieutenant en sifflotant.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. «**N'importe quoi.**»

«**Il te dévorait littéralement du regard. Il a envie de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**»

Ichigo, même pas perturbé, haussa les épaules. Tout cela lui avait presque fait oublier Hitsugaya. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'excitation remontait en flèche et son cœur recommençait à faire des siennes. «**Ouais, peut-être, je m'en fous. Euuh... Où se trouve la Dixième Division?**»

Renji, encore amusé, lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers un escalier immense, où des milliers de Shinigamis passaient chaque jour. Il le fit grimper à toute vitesse, riant dès qu'Ichigo se cassait la figure, esquivant tous les subordonnés et ignorant royalement les gens qui s'inclinaient devant lui. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se rappela entre deux chutes que Renji était un lieutenant et qu'il était très respecté ici. Le Shinigami remplaçant ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce grade était aussi envié. Youpi, trier des papiers toute la journée, c'trooop cool. Mais les Capitaines et vice-capitaines pouvaient avoir au moins la prétention d'être les plus forts de la Soul Society. Ils parvinrent au dixième étage, et Ichigo comprit une fois de plus que chaque étage était dédié à une Division. Dixième étage, donc Dixième Division. CQFD.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, et le sol était couvert de parquet noir. Les Shinigamis paraissaient très étonnés de voir le lieutenant d'une autre Division dans leurs quartiers, aussi Ichigo se pencha sur Renji et lui chuchota «**Comment se fait-il que les gens te reluquent comme ça?**»

Le lieutenant aux cheveux longs lui répondit sur le même ton «**Parce que premièrement j'ai pas le droit d'être ici en temps normal, et deuxièmement t'es avec moi. Tout le monde se souvient du bordel que vous aviez foutu la dernière fois.**» Ichigo, soudain un peu penaud, grommela quelque chose pendant que Renji recommençait à tirer sur son poignet pour le faire avancer. Baissant la tête assez inconsciemment, il suivit Renji. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à une grande porte coulissante noire, impressionnante. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Hitsugaya. Il était de l'autre côté de la porte. Sûrement assis derrière son bureau.

Renji s'aperçut de l'agitation qui avait pris Ichigo. Et comprit soudainement que son stress n'avait aucun rapport avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais plutôt avec le futur supérieur du roux. «**Eh, Ichigo...**»

«**Ouais, teme?**»

«**Tu savais que Hinamori sortait avec Hitsugaya-taicho?**» La respiration du roux se coupa, et la déception qui se lut sur son visage fit éclater de rire le lieutenant. «**T'aurais vu ta tête! C'était énorme! Je plaisantais, calme-toi.**» Mais Renji perdit vite son sourire, pour se pencher sérieusement vers le roux. «**Mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Hinamori est à fond sur Hitsugaya-taicho depuis des années, et si elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a un rival, elle va mettre les bouchées doubles. Si tu craques aussi sur le prodige, fais gaffe. En plus, c'est un tombeur, même s'il ne le sait pas. La moitié de la Soul Society craque pour lui, et l'autre moitié craque sur Byakuya**», dit-il avec une grande fierté. Il avait tout de même réussi à séduire un des hommes les plus en vue du Seireitei. Enfin, si subir des harcèlements sexuels signifiait «séduire», alors c'était le bon mot. «**Ici, la bisexualité ou même l'homosexualité sont tolérés au même point que l'hétérosexualité.**»

Ichigo mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, digérant les informations que lui donnait Renji. Déjà, le lieutenant avait compris qu'il craquait complètement sur Hitsugaya. C'était assez mauvais... Ensuite, Hitsugaya était la cible d'Hinamori, ce qui était encore plus mauvais. Toutefois, Ichigo sourit : cela rajoutait un peu de difficulté à la chose. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que draguer le glacial Capitaine allait déjà s'avérer relativement compliqué, il perdit son sourire. Alors si en plus il y avait une rivale... Oui, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'inconsciemment, le prodige était devenue... sa «proie». «**Et Toshiro, il est...?**»

«**Intéressé par les hommes ou les femmes? Personne ne le sait. C'est un des plus grands mystères de la Soul Society, après le fantôme du Rukongai et l'apparition à la Septième Division.**» Renji donna une bonne claque dans le dos du roux qui grimaça. «**Bonne chance mec.**» Et le lieutenant partit, plantant Ichigo devant la porte noire.

Le roux jeta un dernier regard noir à Renji qui s'éloignait en sifflotant, puis fixa de nouveau son attention sur la porte. Le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis des jours était enfin arrivé. Tremblant comme à un premier rendez-vous, le grand jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il se mettait dans tous ses états pour un gamin. Cette réflexion fut aussitôt disputée dans son esprit : Toshiro avait l'apparence d'un gamin, certes, mais... C'était Toshiro, un prodige intelligent ayant un charme magnétique incroyable, fort, et surtout inaccessible. Mais bon... Si Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il pouvait au moins se rincer l'œil... Enfin du moins, le croyait-il. Ichigo prit une grande inspiration, et toqua à la porte. Un grognement étouffé lui répondit, et il ouvrit la porte en grand.

Toshiro était là, sublime dans son Shihakshou couvert de son Haori et, comme le roux l'avait deviné, derrière son bureau. Ses cheveux cristallins s'élevaient sans peine au-dessus de sa tête, sauf une mèche qui retombait devant son regard glacé. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers l'entrée de la pièce, transperçant Ichigo. Il avait un livre dans ses mains fines, et la moue de son visage était toujours éternellement agacée. Le rouquin ressentit brutalement – et de nouveau – un nouveau frisson et son cœur fit une embardée. _Calme-toi, maudit cœur..._

Quant au Capitaine de la Dixième Division, eh bien, il se trouvait face à l'homme qui lui avait fait perdre ses repères lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il était habillé comme dans le monde des vivants, avec un tee-shirt au col ample qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé, et un pantalon qui faisait ressortir ses longues jambes, fines mais athlétiques. Des proportions parfaites pour un visage tout aussi beau, percé de deux magnifiques yeux noisette et surmonté par des cheveux roux. Toshiro jura intérieurement : le voilà qui repensait à Kurosaki sous la douche...

Le charme fut rompu par Ichigo qui, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha du Capitaine pour dire «**Euh... me voilà. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous parler, donc bon...**». Certes, des paroles inutiles en elles-même, mais nécessaires pour démarrer une conversation. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Hitsugaya posa son livre et croisa les bras, sans rien dire. Il dévorait le roux des yeux, mais faisait passer ça pour un regard hautain. Ichigo, mal à l'aise, se gratta l'arrière du crâne et bafouilla quelques mots. «**Si j'ai bien compris, je m'installe chez toi, Toshiro?**»

Le truc à ne pas dire. Le prodige tiqua : le roux l'appelait par son prénom. Il soupira et se leva. «**Alors on va faire une petite mise au point, toi et moi. Premièrement...**», dit-il d'une voix dure en s'approchant d'Ichigo, «**pour toi c'est Hitsugaya-taicho.**» Il pointa un doigt sur le visage du roux qui loucha dessus, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. «**Deuxièmement, oui, tu t'installes chez moi. Bon, le lit de Matsumoto est assez... encombré, donc tu dormiras sur le canapé.**» Hum. Inutile d'espérer le lit du glacial Capitaine. Ichigo hocha la tête et se perdit dans le regard froid du Capitaine. Celui-ci sentit la gêne monter en lui et détourna le regard pour calmer ses émotions. Le prodige fit le tour du bureau et ouvrit la porte noire. Puis, Hitsugaya fit quelque choe d'incroyable : il eut un sourire – narquois, provoquant, mais un sourire quand même. «**Dis, Kurosaki... tu arriveras à me suivre jusqu'à chez moi?**»

Ichigo, la surprise (et le bavouillage intérieur) passée, sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. C'était un défi, ça, non? Le roux adorait les défis. Et il avait énormément progressé en Shunpo. Il était maintenant capable de suivre Yoruichi... à peu près. Et en plus, cette phrase du prodige avait fait passer son malaise et l'avait complètement détendu. «**On parie, Toshiro?**»

Hitsugaya tiqua de nouveau : il avait horreur qu'on ignore son titre. Alors, avant de partir avec un Shunpo presque parfait, il lança «**Hitsugaya-taicho, pour toi!**» Avec un sourire toujours étalé sur le visage, Ichigo le suivit immédiatement. Le début de leur relation était fixé. Il serait plein de défis, de provocations. Sûrement houleux, sûrement difficile. Mais cela ne posait aucun problème au roux... et au prodige. Comme le pensait ce dernier, la vie serait bien plus amusante avec Ichigo...

…

«**On est arrivés**», lança Hitsugaya avec un ultime Shunpo. Ichigo arriva une demie-seconde plus tard, ce qui impressionna le prodige. Mais il ne l'aurait dit ou montré pour rien au monde. Hitsugaya posa sa main sur une porte qui s'effaça.

Le roux, à son tour impressionné, lâcha un «**Eh ben**» admiratif, ce qui fit sourire Hitsugaya pendant un instant. Aussitôt, le prodige se reprit et ré-afficha un visage agacé. Ichigo avait déjà une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Le prodige entra le premier, et ensuite Ichigo découvrit un appartement à l'image de son propriétaire : glacial (au sens figuré, avec des murs blancs, une décoration métallique, bleue ou noire), simple et... intelligemment structuré. L'entrée donnait sur un salon simple mais accueillant, à droite on pouvait voir une petite cuisine, et à gauche un long couloir. Hitsugaya soupira et commença à faire visiter à son «invité». «**Bon, alors la première porte à gauche, ce sont les toilettes, la seconde, c'est la chambre d'amis – enfin, celle de Matsumoto, la première porte à droite c'est la salle de bain, et la porte du fond c'est ma chambre. Dans laquelle tu es prié de ne pas rentrer.**»

Ichigo, qui avait retrouvé son mordant, sourit en prenant une pose décontractée. «**«Dans laquelle je suis prié de ne pas rentrer»? Je retiens...**» Hitsugaya le regarda d'un air blasé, mais en son for intérieur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire. Mais le sourire du roux fit se mélanger ses pensées. Le prodige, un peu perturbé, se détourna et montra à Ichigo comment déplier le canapé. Le roux, à moitié attentif, regardait à la dérobée le Capitaine. Son profil était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Un petit front volontaire, un nez parfait, un menton qu'on avait envie d'attraper entre ses doigts pour s'emparer de sa bouche fine. Et surtout, surtout son œil turquoise si beau, si envoûtant...

«**... là, tu fais comme ça, tu replies cette partie et voilà.**» Hitsugaya se tourna vers Ichigo qui était soudainement absorbé dans sa contemplation du canapé. «**Tout est clair?**»

«**Bien sûr**», affirma le Shinigami remplaçant en posant son sac à terre. «**J'ai une question, toutefois.**»

«**Vas-y.**»

«**Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver un Shihakshou? Parce que bon... tout le monde me remarque. Et surtout, si je suis ton lieutenant, je me dois de suivre les règles, n'est-ce pas?**» Hitsugaya hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Curieux, le roux le suivit, se rendant compte que le jeune prodige lui arrivait au milieu du torse, sous les pectoraux. Si on ne comptait pas les cheveux, évidemment...

«**Voilà. Il y a un placard ici. Tu as de la chance, j'ai une tenue pour toi. Elle doit faire ta taille, je pense.**» Et le prodige lui tendit le vêtement.

«**Merci**», dit le roux en s'en emparant. Mal à l'aise, il regarda le tissu noir pendant quelques secondes et enfin jeta un coup d'œil à Hitsugaya. «**Dis, Toshiro...**»

Hitsugaya soupira. «**Hitsugaya-taicho!**»

«**C'est la même chose. Bref... Je suis désolé de m'imposer.**» Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil, décidant d'ignorer l'offense. Kurosaki paraissait bien gêné d'un coup... «**Je... je me doute que tu tiens énormément à Matsumoto. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te seconder, Toshiro. Je ne dis pas que je serais le meilleur, mais je ferais des efforts.**» Ichigo alla en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. «**Après tout, c'est moi qui ait accepté de venir, non?**» termina-t-il avec un sourire radieux juste avant de disparaître.

Hitsugaya, l'étonnement tournoyant dans ses yeux, resta interdit quelques secondes. Kurosaki s'excuser? C'était la meilleure. Mais le prodige sentait bien qu'il était sérieux. Kurosaki le pensait vraiment... Inconsciemment, la découverte de ce nouvel aspect du roux fit sourire Hitsugaya. Aussi, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, le visage caché dans une de ses mains, murmura «**C'est Hitsugaya-taicho... Baka.**»

Plus tard, le roux sortit de la salle de bain dans son Shihakshou. «**Eh, regarde, il me va comme un gant!**», dit-il joyeusement au Capitaine de la Dixième Division. «**Ne, Toshiro?**» Il se sentait comme un gamin qui venait d'avoir une console de jeux. Le voir aussi heureux pour un simple Shihakshou exaspéra Hitsugaya qui, malgré une grande envie d'éclater de rire, se retint pour ne pas briser son masque.

«**Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya-taicho!**» Il s'arrêta et cala sa tête dans sa paume. «**Mais c'est vrai qu'il est à ta taille.**» Il allait même tellement bien à Ichigo qu'il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le col ample et croisé du Shihakshou laissait voir les pectoraux dessinés... encore. Toshiro se ressaisit, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo. «**Retournons à la Dixième Division**», lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en se levant d'une impulsion.

«**Quoi? Mais il n'est que...**» – Ichigo regarda sa montre – «**... dix-neuf heures trente.**»

«**Raison de plus pour retourner travailler.**» La grimace que fit Ichigo lorsque le prodige annonça le mot «travail» fit tournoyer un grand amusement dans les yeux céruléens d'Hitsugaya. «**Il faut que je t'explique tout ton travail, en détail. Et, vu ta cervelle de baka, ça va mettre du temps.**»

Ichigo sentit son pouls s'emballer et sourit. Hitsugaya n'était pas si froid que ça... puisqu'il lui lançait des piques. C'était la preuve qu'il avait un cœur et des sentiments, non? Le roux ne releva pour une fois pas l'attaque ouverte et lança juste un «**Hai, hai**» avant de poser son sac près du canapé. Étonnamment, il ne regrettait pas l'absence de ses amis.

Hitsugaya ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, attendant Ichigo qui regardait partout autour de lui, comme pour graver les lieux dans sa tête. Le roux mémorisait tout. Son regard tomba sur une photo ; il s'en approcha et prit le cadre dans sa grande main. Une image représentant un jeune Toshiro, avec la même moue agacée qui le faisait craquer, accompagné d'une fille brune qui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui faisait le signe de la victoire. Ils se trouvaient devant l'immense bâtiment blanc, et des Shinigamis passaient en arrière-plan. Avec un sourire, il reconnut cette fille comme étant Hinamori. Ils étaient vraiment proches...

«**Kurosaki, on a pas le temps.**» Hitsugaya s'impatientait. Ichigo reposa donc la photo et sortit à son tour du lieu de vie de son Capitaine.

Le retour se fit plus rapidement, puisque le Shinigami remplaçant savait cette fois vers où se diriger. Ils firent la course, même si aucun d'eux ne l'avait formulé de cette manière. Et évidemment, Hitsugaya gagna, puisqu'Ichigo était plongé dans ses pensées. Ichigo ne dit rien mais il était un peu vexé, ce que remarqua le prodige. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, les Shinigamis s'inclinaient profondément devant le gamin aux cheveux blancs, qui leur faisait un petit signe.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau du Capitaine, celui-ci soupira et s'installa sur son siège de cuir. «**Kurosaki, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas faire ce soir. Tu vas m'aider à m'occuper des papiers. Ce n'est pas passionnant, mais ça doit être fait**», dit le glacial prodige. «**À partir de maintenant, je te considère comme mon lieutenant. C'est étrange, mais il faudra que tu t'habitues à ce que les autres t'appellent Kurosaki-fukutaicho. Vu que Matsumoto part pour une durée indéterminée, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer...**»

Le Capitaine lui expliqua ensuite les avantages et les inconvénients de la position de lieutenant, ainsi que les tâches quotidiennes qu'il aurait à accomplir. Le roux, la tête lui tournant à cause de toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre, essaya de faire le point. Son titre lui permettait de faire tout un tas de choses intéressantes et le rendait «supérieur» aux autres Shinigamis. Il devait aller voir tous les jours l'entraînement des jeunes Shinigamis et s'occuper d'une section particulière. La cantine était gratuite pour lui, et il se devait d'accompagner son Capitaine partout sauf si celui-ci lui donnait l'ordre de faire autre chose. Il devait également tamponner les papiers que son Capitaine aurait préalablement signé. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la charge de travail devait être pire pour Hitsugaya, il n'osa pas se plaindre de la quantité de boulot qui l'attendait. Au bout d'une heure d'explication, une sonnerie retentit, faisait sursauter le roux qui chercha effaré l'origine du bruit. «**Calme-toi, c'est juste la sonnerie qui annonce que le dîner est prêt. Aucun Hollow ne t'attaquera ici**», se moqua le Capitaine en se levant. Ichigo grogna quelque chose que le prodige ne comprit pas, mais ce dernier vit très bien les joues un peu rougies d'Ichigo, qui était honteux d'avoir réagi ainsi. «**Comme une fillette apeurée**», nota Hitsugaya avec un sourire cynique.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel, gêné mais agacé. «**En tout cas, moi, je dépasse le mètre quarante... AÏE! OK, je me tais.**»

…

Après le repas qui fut assez... agité, Ichigo et Hitsugaya retournèrent dans l'appartement qu'ils allaient tous les deux partager jusqu'au retour de Matsumoto et donc au départ d'Ichigo. Hitsugaya posa comme la première fois sa main sur la porte et entra dans l'appartement sombre. Il alluma la lumière, tandis qu'Ichigo pénétrait dans le salon en baillant. «**Mmmh, j'suis crevé. Ils sont toujours aussi agités, au Seireitei?»** demanda le roux en s'écrasant sur le canapé et en posant son regard sur le prodige.

«**Non. C'est parce que tu viens d'arriver. Tu provoques vraiment le bordel, où que tu passes.**» Cette réflexion ne plut pas vraiment à Ichigo, qui toutefois ne pouvait pas réfuter cet argument. «**Bon, je vais me laver. Fais ce que tu veux en attendant. Saches juste que demain, on part à cinq heures.**»

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. «**Cinq heures... du MATIN?**», s'affola-t-il en se redressant.

Le prodige, la main sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, laissa juste dépasser sa tête agacée pour lui dire «**Bien sûr, baka.**»

Ichigo entendit la porte se fermer et soupira. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils rentraient aussi tôt du dîner. Levé à cinq heures... Tous les Capitaines étaient aussi matinaux? Sûrement pas... vu la quantité de saké qu'avait bu Kyôraku Shunshui, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Ichigo trouvait ce mec trop bizarre, il était trop à fond sur les femmes pour être hétéro. Et Nanao, son fukutaicho, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus...

En tous cas, le dîner avait été riche en émotions.

_Ichigo et Hitsugaya s'étaient rendu dans la salle à manger, au rez-de-chaussée. Tous les Capitaines et lieutenants étaient présents – dont certains bien alcoolisés – ainsi que les amis du roux. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Chad, Orihime et Uryuu discuter avec Urahara et Yoruichi, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, Hitsugaya attrapa son Shihakshou au niveau de la taille (à la hauteur du cou de Toshiro). «**Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit, Kurosaki? Tu dois toujours rester avec moi**», lança Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent qu'Ichigo ne s'en souvienne pas ou ne veuille pas appliquer cette règle._

_Ichigo se rappela les mots de son Capitaine, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. «**Désolé Toshiro, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.**»_

_Hitsugaya se retint de ne pas exploser. Son manque de respect le faisait fulminer. Il serra les poings mais sa voix fut parfaitement calme lorsqu'il prononça «**Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya-taicho, c'est clair?**»_

_Ichigo soupira et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. «**Hai, hai.**» Hitsugaya se rendit compte que le roux ne l'avait jamais appelé par son titre, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Mais il avait un contrôle parfait sur lui-même, aussi ne laissa-t-il rien paraître. Le prodige alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hinamori, qui papotait joyeusement avec Kira. La jeune fille se retourna, eut un grand sourire en voyant son ami d'enfance, qui s'affaissa lorsqu'elle aperçut Ichigo. Lui-même se crispa à la vue de la jeune fille. Pourtant, les raisons furent différentes._

_Hinamori écarquilla les yeux. Ichigo était encore plus impressionnant en vrai. Ses cheveux étaient différents, certes, mais pas plus étonnants que ceux d'Hitsugaya ou encore d'Ukitake. Ses traits fins mais masculins, ses grandes mains, son torse musculeux, mais surtout ses grands yeux doux la firent rougir furieusement. Les beaux hommes comme lui étaient très rares à la Soul Society. Et Hinamori, bien que craquant complètement sur son ami d'enfance, venait de trouver encore plus beau que le prodige auquel elle était si attachée. Elle balbutia quelques mots, qui ressemblèrent à «**E-euh, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Kurosaki-kun**»._

_Quant au concerné, eh bien, il se rendit compte qu'il avait en face de lui la personne qui comptait sûrement le plus aux yeux d'Hitsugaya – après Matsumoto, ou autant qu'elle. Cette petite brunette banale était l'amie d'enfance de Toshiro? Une fille simple comme elle, sans rien d'intéressant? Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se souvenant que, s'il l'appréciait autant, le prodige devait bien avoir une raison. Son intelligence? ...D'après ce que voyait le roux, elle n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude. La preuve, elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par Aizen. Ses qualités cachées, peut-être? ...Eh ben, elles avaient l'air d'être bien planquées. Toutefois, pour ne pas faire mauvais genre, il répondit «**Enchanté aussi, Hinamori-chan**» avec un sourire. Il allait la côtoyer longtemps, alors autant se la mettre dans la poche... pour mieux lui voler Hitsugaya. Oh oui, c'était totalement mesquin, mais Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si troublé par son Capitaine. Et il voulait absolument savoir._

_Hitsugaya leva un sourcil, étonné par l'attitude docile de Kurosaki. Avait-il tellement changé, en si peu de temps? Mais son sourire mit la puce à l'oreille du gamin aux cheveux blancs : il sonnait incroyablement faux. Mais Hinamori ne le remarqua pas du tout, au contraire, elle s'empourpra encore plus et se mélangea dans les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer. Le prodige battit des paupières. Hinamori était totalement sous le charme de Kurosaki, tellement que ça en était presque ridicule. Il accusa une vague d'énervement, et l'attribua à une espèce de jalousie pour son amie d'enfance. Il pensa que c'était parce que Kurosaki s'approchait trop d'Hinamori._

_Soudain, celle-ci reprit contenance. «**Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Kurosaki-kun!**» Hitsugaya grogna, et se laissa tomber à la gauche d'Ichigo qui était venu se placer à côté de l'ex-lieutenant d'Aizen. Ichigo pensa avec amusement qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement le jeune prodige, bien que celui-ci fasse le fier._

_Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance alcoolisée. Pour soi-disant fêter l'arrivée de Kurosaki – que tout le monde dévorait des yeux depuis son arrivée dans la salle – ils avaient sorti les bouteilles de saké et autres alcools plus forts les uns que les autres. Hitsugaya avait expliqué à Ichigo que les lieutenants devaient rester sobres... pour s'occuper des Capitaines qui avaient souvent tendance à boire trop. Et le prodige n'avait pas tort. Heureusement pour lui, Ichigo n'était pas tombé sur un Capitaine accro à l'alcool, donc il ne faisait que le surveiller de temps en temps inutilement, puisqu'en réalité Hitsugaya ne buvait pas. Dans un but simple : observer Ichigo._

_Et le prodige s'aperçut rapidement que le roux tenait compte de ses remarques : il refusait tous les verres que lui proposaient Hinamori et Kyôraku. Et bizarrement, Hitsugaya se sentit... en confiance avec Ichigo. Autant dire qu'avant, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés, et donc il pensait que leur relation serait distante. Pourtant, elle semblait bien partie pour être... pour être quoi? Hitsugaya ressentait la même émotion troublante que lorsque Kurosaki était sous la..._

_Oh non. Il y avait repensé. Il avait repensé à ce corps sculptural, dégoulinant d'eau, à ses cheveux flamboyants plaqués sur son crâne, à la vapeur de la salle de bain, à cet insupportable boxer qui cachait toute l'intimité d'Ichigo. Euh... Il avait bien pensé «insupportable», là? Hitsugaya rougit, heureusement pour lui, tout le monde était occupé à autre chose. Comment avait-il osé se dire que le sous-vêtement du roux était insupportable?_

_Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus que Yamamoto, une petite rougeur sur les joues, se leva. «**Bien, le dîner est terminé! Passez une bonne nuit, nous nous retrouvons demain matin.**» Et, au fur et à mesure, tous partirent de la salle dans un brouhaha désagréable. Hitsugaya, ayant repris ses esprits, se leva également et s'approcha d'Ichigo, Kira et Hinamori qui étaient en train de parler._

_«**Kurosaki, dépêche-toi.**» Le ton glacial du Capitaine étonna Ichigo, qui s'excusa immédiatement auprès d'Hinamori et Kira. Il quitta sa chaise et, après un dernier salut aux deux lieutenants, emboîta le pas du prodige qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, semblait énervé. «**Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé, ce soir.**»_

_«**Oui. Ils sont tous sympathiques, et...**»_

_«**Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.**»_

_Ichigo fronça les sourcils. «**Et que voulais-tu dire, alors?**»_

_Hitsugaya ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Non, il allait se taire. S'enfermant dans son silence, le prodige démarra des Shunpos pour rentrer. Interrogatif, Ichigo ne demanda rien de plus mais il suivit son Capitaine._

Ichigo soupira une fois de plus. Hinamori était aussi creuse qu'il l'avait pensé. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, mais il n'était pas bête non plus.

Les bras derrière sa tête, il se mit à penser à son Capitaine qui prenait une douche. Douche? Il se mit à hocher furieusement la tête de droite à gauche. Non, non, ne pas penser à ce gamin sexy... complètement nu... sous l'eau chaude... les cheveux trempés... Le roux se mit à rougir.

À cet instant, quelques coups furent tapés contre la porte d'entrée. Étonné, le roux sortit de ses divagations pour se lever et aller ouvrir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la porte marchait, mais lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, elle s'effaça. Pratique pour les voleurs, dis donc...

Derrière celle-ci, il fut étonné de discerner Hinamori, Kira et Renji. Qui lui adressa un grand sourire. «**Eh mec, ça te dit un verre dans le meilleur bar du Seireitei?**»

Ichigo battit des paupières. Aller dans un bar? Le premier soir? Il tenait l'alcool, mais bon... Hitsugaya ne serait pas très content. Soudain, il se remémora l'ambiance intimiste des bars, des rires autour des verres. Et tout cela le fit accepter avec un grand sourire. Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher... non? Non, il n'était pas sa mère, ni son père, et s'il rentrait à temps pour se lever tôt et assurer son travail du lendemain, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Du moins le pensait-il. «**Avec plaisir! Je laisse un mot pour Hitsugaya, il est sous la douche... Et j'arrive. Et je, euh, me change ou pas?**»

Tandis qu'il retournait dans le salon et fouillait pour trouver un post-it et un stylo, il entendit Renji dans l'entrée lui dire «**Pas besoin.**»

«**Chad, Orihime et Uryuu viennent aussi?**», dit-il pendant qu'il inscrivait rapidement quelques mots pour son taicho.

«**Oui, nous allons les chercher juste après**», intervint Kira.

«**OK.**»

Et Ichigo disparut avec Kira, Renji et Hinamori. En laissant un simple post-it à Hitsugaya.

…

«**Cela se passe-t-il bien?**»

«**Oui. Les pions commencent à se mouvoir dans l'ombre.**»

«**Dites, taicho... ils sont dans le coup, également?**»

«**Malheureusement non... Ils commencent à devenir problématiques. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser d'eux.**»

«**Semer la zizanie, hein...**»

«**Tu me connais bien. Maintenant, il est temps pour ma marionnette préférée de jouer son rôle.**»

* * *

><p>Fiouuuuu! Deuxième chapitre terminé!<p>

Ichigo : Il était temps, feignasse!

Aya : Ma p'tite fraise, je t'aiiiime! :3

Ichigo : Mais oui, mais oui *lui caresse gentiment la tête comme à un chien*. Au fait, réponds aux reviews anonymes.

Aya : Vouiiiii! *agite la queue*

- **Pedro ; Pion ; alec ; Opale-chan :** _Merci beaucoup! :D_

- **lala-chan :** _Elle comportera environ une dizaine de chapitres, voire un peu plus si je suis motivée et si j'ai quelques demandes :D. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir!_

- **Ellanna Shiro :** _Ouah, être dans tes coups de coeur, ça me fait très plaisir! \o/ Tes commentaires me font presque rougir ^/^ J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!_

Réponses aux reviews (en général!) : Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez dit, ça me fait chaud au coeur et m'encourage à écrire :D continuez de me couvrir de reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant! :D


	3. 03 l Premiers jours à la Soul Society

Yop(lait _*sbaaafff* _aïeuuuuh T_T)!

J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 3! *s'incline pour demander votre pardon* J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :3 Laissez-moi une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

_**Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! 'Vous aime.**_

_**Avertissement : Fiction YAOI.**_

Titre: "Le masque de Toshiro"

Auteur: Ayana-san, toujours.

Manga/Anime: Bleach.

Couple: Hitsugaya Toshiro & Ichigo Kurosaki en principal, Renji & Byakuya en fond.

Rating M, pourquoi?: Attention, cette fiction **yaoi** contiendra des **Lemons** et de **nombreuses allusions** au sexe. Attention! :P

Résumé: Matsumoto est envoyée sur une mission d'urgence dans le monde des vivants. Laissant son poste de vice-capitaine vacant. Qui sera appelé à sa place pendant sa mission longue et périlleuse? Yamamoto est décidé : le turbulent rouquin assistera l'irritable Capitaine de la Dixième Division...

Trucs en plus: Je ne possède pas Bleach. Fort malheureusement. Même si j'aurais bien voulu Hitsugaya... Et aussi, Yamamoto est un peu OOC (merci à Kyoko-chan de m'y avoir fait penser ^^).

Mot de l'auteur: Pfiouuu! Chapitre 3 terminé. Il était temps! Comment Hitsugaya va-t-il réagir en apprenant qu'Ichigo est parti, qui plus est le premier soir de son arrivée? Renji et Byakuya seront un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre. La relation entre les deux protagonistes va-t-elle évoluer? Qui est la marionnette? Qui sont les mystérieuses personnes qui prononcent des paroles étranges? Lisez, et vous en apprendrez sûrement un peu plus...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre III – Premiers jours à la Soul Society.

...

_Soul Society, appartement de Toshiro Hitsugaya._

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait s'estompa, et Hitsugaya soupira. La vapeur, envahissant la petite salle de bain, s'accrochait au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et la chaleur était presque insupportable. Le petit prodige, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, ce qui n'enlevait absolument rien de son charme (c'était même plutôt sexy), sortit lentement de la douche et s'empara d'une serviette qu'il enroula autour de son bassin. Se laver lui avait vraiment fait le plus grand bien. Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir sur tout. Le Capitaine aux yeux céruléens avait donc eu le temps de faire le point.

L'arrivée de Kurosaki – et accessoirement le départ de Matsumoto – l'avait perturbé. Même grandement perturbé. Il avait eu un comportement étrange, presque _affectif_ avec le grand roux. Pas aussi affectif que l'attitude qu'il avait pour son amie d'enfance Hinamori, mais une réaction sympathique comme celle qu'il avait eu envers Kurosaki le laissait maintenant perplexe. Il était vrai que le Shinigami remplaçant induisait à l'amitié, était chaleureux et donnait envie de sympathiser. Mais... en tant qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro, il ne pouvait décemment pas se comporter ainsi. Le prodige aux cheveux blancs s'était rappelé ce qu'il était censé être : un surdoué boudeur et accroc au travail. L'arrivée du roux ne pouvait pas chambouler tout ça. Quant à la façon de se conduire avec lui... cela ressemblait tellement peu au Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Et cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Sous aucun prétexte.

Plus ou moins rassuré, Hitsugaya se regarda un instant dans la glace pleine de buée, après l'avoir essuyé avec un soupir agacé. Ses cheveux étaient plats, et retombaient sur ses yeux céruléens, les cachant parmi des mèches d'une blancheur éclatante. Il en prit une entre ses doigts, et la tortilla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-ils blancs? Était-ce en rapport avec son Zanpakuto? Excellente question... des rumeurs couraient, comme quoi son comportement était tellement distant et froid avec tout le monde que ses cheveux eux-mêmes avaient blanchis. Mais ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'imbécilités.

Le prodige patienta quelques secondes, et s'ébouriffa soudainement les cheveux. Il retrouva ainsi sa coiffure habituelle, c'est-à-dire les cheveux en l'air, sauf une mèche qui tombait dans son œil turquoise. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama, c'est-à-dire un pantalon noir en coton avec un tee-shirt de la même matière, et sortit de la salle de bain. La fraîcheur de son appartement contrastait avec la chaleur de la salle de bain, pensa-t-il en frissonnant. Le calme de la pièce lui fit froncer les sourcils. Avec Kurosaki dans le coin, ça n'était pas normal...

«**Où est parti cet imbécile?**», se demanda-t-il tout haut, agacé de la manie de son futur lieutenant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il aperçut, à côté du canapé noir, les affaires du roux. Et sur la table, un mot. Le petit prodige s'approcha, n'appréciant guère le comportement de son fukutaicho. Il s'empara du papier, et le lut en passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

«_Toshiro,_

_Je suis avec Renji, Hinamori et Kira. Je ne rentre pas trop tard. T'inquiète pas, je gère._

_Ichigo._»

Ichigo aurait dû savoir que le «Toshiro» allait d'ores et déjà agacer son taicho.

Le prodige le froissa entre ses doigts, et d'énervement le jeta dans la poubelle. Quel abruti! Un seul imbécile partirait se saoûler – eh oui, Hitsugaya était loin d'être stupide... – la veille de son premier jour de boulot. Et évidemment, cet imbécile, c'était son lieutenant. Maudissant Renji, parce qu'il savait que cette idée stupide venait de lui, et Ichigo, le prodige se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fermement décidé à attendre Ichigo pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait. À savoir jusqu'au moment où Ichigo rentrerait.

…

_Soul Society, rue._

Loin des obscures pensées de son Capitaine, Ichigo marchait en compagnie d'Hinamori, Renji et Kira. Ils progressaient dans une ruelle éclairée et bondée. Malgré tout, ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation, qui avait pour sujet l'arrivée de Kurosaki à la Soul Society.

«**C'est tout de même incroyable que ce soit toi qui remplace Matsumoto**», commmenta Renji en s'étirant. «**Après tout, pourquoi? Kotarô convenait aussi au poste, et lui fait partie de la Dixième Division... Il est moins...**» Ichigo, agacé, savait qu'il cherchait un mot peu mélioratif à son sujet.

«**Énervant? Ou gueulard?**» proposa Kira avec un sourire.

«**Énergique**», corrigea Hinamori.

«**... Agité**», lança Renji en esquissant un sourire à cause du regard assassin du roux qui essayait de garder son calme. «**Mais bon... C'est bien que tu sois là : j'vais pouvoir te botter le cul plus souvent, teme.**»

«**Que tu crois, abruti**», répondit Ichigo. «**Reviens me voir dans mille ans!**» Sur ces remarques acerbes, ils commencèrent à s'engueuler pour savoir qui était le plus fort, sous les regards amusés des deux autres. Ils étaient vraiment idiots.

«**Ça suffit**», soupira Kira, abattu par l'imbécilité des deux vices-Capitaines. «**On passe chercher Rukia?**», demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la foule.

«**Non, elle ne tient pas l'alcool. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres de mon Taicho...**» Renji se mit à frissonner, appréhendant la réaction – sans doute exacerbée – qu'aurait son Capitaine s'il apprenait que Renji avait fait boire sa sœur.

Ichigo ricana. «**T'as peur de Byakuya, hein?**» S'attirant le regard furieux du grand tatoué, il continua sur sa lancée. «**Rappelle-toi que je l'ai explosé. Et que toi, tu t'es lamentablement fait battre. Une preuve de plus de ma supériorité!**»

«**Teme... C'était il y a longtemps!**»

«**Et alors? Je parie que tu n'arriverais pas à le battre.**»

Renji, fou de rage, répondit «**Pari tenu! Je te le prouverais! Je battrais Kuchiki-taicho et tu verras!**» en serrant les poings. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et Ichigo l'avait vraiment mis en rogne... ce qui faisait beaucoup sourire le roux.

Celui-ci croisa les bras derrière sa tête, le visage rayonnant. Il était juste heureux à cet instant. Il était en vacances, et de surcroît en sortie pour aller se caler dans un bar. C'était génial. Mais sa joie retomba un peu lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était là pour le travail, et que le lendemain, il commençait à cinq heures du matin. Avec Toshiro.

Ce n'était pas Toshiro le problème, évidemment. Enfin... à moitié. Sa froideur, qui attirait le roux comme un aimant, était également un rempart à toute relation. Mais ses yeux... Ses yeux si beaux, tantôt malicieux, tantôt sévères. Tout cela faisait frissonner Ichigo, le surprenait autant que cela le fascinait. Comment allait-il réussir à travailler à côté d'un tel appel à la luxure?

Le vrai problème étant posé, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il cherchait une solution, tout en secouant ses beaux cheveux roux. La plus facile serait de ne pas regarder son taicho. Mais cette idée fut immédiatement écartée de son esprit. C'était tout bonnement impossible! Ne pas observer Hitsugaya? La blague! Ichigo en était incapable, c'était simple.

Ensuite venait... sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Basique, mais efficace. Mais qui? Les mots de Renji lui revinrent brusquement en tête. À propos du petit Seiji.

«_Il a craqué sur toi, le gamin... Il te dévorait littéralement du regard... Il a envie de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._»

Ichigo s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Seiji? Avoir envie de lui? Vraiment? Mais Seiji n'était qu'un gamin! En même temps, Hitsugaya n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus adulte... voire même carrément moins adulte. Mais Toshiro était Toshiro... quelqu'un d'absolument spécial.

«**Kurosaki-kun? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**» demanda Hinamori en le regardant, à quelques pas de lui.

Le roux sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, observa un instant la jeune fille qui se crispa en rougissant. Il la fouillait du regard, en essayant de détecter qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si intéressant pour son taicho. Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne trouva rien, ce qui l'exaspéra. Aussi se mit-il à sourire, en lançant «**Ne t'inquiète pas, Hina-chan, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué du voyage.**»

Le «Hina-chan» provoqua une réaction amusante : Hinamori devint aussi cramoisie qu'une tomate, et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le sourire du roux s'élargit ; il avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé pourquoi Toshiro restait avec elle. Elle pouvait être bête, empotée, idiote... mais elle était drôle.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. «**Ça te gêne que je t'appelle comme ça?**»

«**P-p-pas du tout!**» hoqueta-t-elle.

«**Bien. Dans ce cas...**» commença-t-il en partant devant pour rejoindre Renji et Kira, «**appelle-moi Ichigo, tout simplement!**»

Hinamori fut statufiée quelques secondes, puis elle se reprit en souriant. «**H... Hai!**», dit-elle en courant derrière lui.

_..._

_Soul Society, bar._

Peu après.

«**Kurosakiiii, tu sais que t'es beauuuuuu?**»

Eh non, cette personne en état d'ébriété n'était pas Hinamori. Enfin, elle était bourrée aussi, mais c'était Renji qui venait de parler.

Ils étaient attablés à un bar sympathique, un peu plus loin sur la rue qu'ils empruntaient auparavant. Kira avait commencé par s'asseoir autour d'une table vide, et les avait invité à faire de même. Ichigo, un peu méfiant, avait attendu que les autres le fassent. «**Garçon, une tequila!**» avait dit Renji. Et juste après, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'était retourné vers lui, et l'avait transpercé d'un regard qui signifiait _viens-on-joue-à-celui-qui-boit-le-plus-et-je-vais-te-niquer_. Malheureusement pour Renji... Ichigo tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool. Ce qui expliquait son état actuel.

Uryuu, Chad et Inoue avaient préféré ne pas venir.

Auprès du groupe s'entassaient de dizaines et des dizaines de verres, tous vides. Kira était affalé sur le siège qui le soutenait, les yeux regardant le plafond, la bouche ouverte et le sang plein d'alcool. Hinamori, quant à elle, avait les joues en feu, le regard embué et s'appuyait un peu trop sur Ichigo. Quant à Renji, eh bien... il était étalé sur la table, les cheveux détachés et un œil rivé sur le roux. L'angle que sa tête prenait le faisait parler bizarrement.

Le roux soupira : il était le seul à être sobre, même s'il avait bu autant que Renji... et tous le dévoraient des yeux... Il se sentait limité violé.

«**Oui, Renji. Oui, oui**», murmurait-il, absolument pas convaincu.

«**Eh, Kurosaki, on fait un jeu?**» demanda soudain le lieutenant de la Sixième Division en se redressant. La lueur que le roux vit dans ses yeux le fit frissonner.

«**Propose toujours**», répondit Ichigo en déglutissant. Il le sentait très, mais alors très très mal. Faire un jeu avec quelqu'un qui est complètement ivre était quelque chose de stupide, et qu'on risquait de regretter ensuite.

«**Ça parle de nos – hips! – meilleures expériences zexuelles, des zamours, ou de tout ce qui tourne autour! On pose une question, chacun notre tour. Si on refuse d'y répondre, o-on boit**», lâcha difficilement Renji. Ichigo pensa toutefois qu'il s'était très bien exprimé pour un homme bourré.

«**Je jouuue**», lâcha Hinamori en brandissant un poing en l'air maladroitement.

«**Moi a-aussi**», continua Kira en essayant de paraître sobre... ce qui ne marchait pas du tout. Puis il tomba comme une masse, et ne bougea plus. Personne ne réagit, puisqu'il était juste complètement soûl.

Le roux réfléchit un instant, et décida qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, et beaucoup à apprendre...

«**Bon, OK**», fit-il semblant de céder en passant sa grande main calleuse dans ses cheveux. «**Qui commence?**»

«**MOUAHHH**», hurlèrent Hinamori et Renji en même temps, juste avant de se mitrailler du regard.

«**Kurosaki**», dit Renji avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il put. Cette tentative fut soldée par une honte cuisante, et une explosion de rire de la part du concerné. «**... Arrête de rire!**», continua le garçon aux cheveux rouges, vexé mais ivre. Lorsque le Shinigami remplaçant fut calmé, il reprit : «**C'tait quoi ta meilleure expérience?**»

Ichigo se gratta le menton. «**Mmh... C'était il y a environ huit mois, je dirais. Avec un vrai dieu.**» Il se mit à sourire à ce souvenir.

Renji sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits. «**Donc c'était pas une fille? Et il était commeeeent?**»

Ichigo sourit. Et ce sourire renversa les tripes d'Hinamori et Renji qui eurent brusquement la bouche sèche. «**Une seule question à la fois. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est à moi, non?**» Un grommellement lui répondit, et il prit cela pour un oui. Il se cala donc plus confortablement sur son siège et balaya son regard sur ses deux amis, choisissant avec soin sa prochaine victime. «**... Hina-chan?**» Celle-ci sursauta et eut un rictus béat : ce surnom la mettait vraiment dans tous ses états, constata Ichigo. «**Es-tu encore vierge?**»

La question sembla la faire émerger. La vice-capitaine prit toutefois une couleur très intéressante, et balbutia : «**E-euh... Mais, hahaha... C'est que... Oui**», finit-elle par avouer au bout d'un moment. Ichigo eut un sourire satisfait, et songea qu'elle allait finir par faire de l'autocombustion si elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir comme ça. Mais la jeune fille se reprit vite. «**Ichigo?**» Le concerné la regarda dans les yeux. «**T'as déjà été amoureux?**»

Le sourire du roux perdit immédiatement son éclat. «**Oui, bien sûr**», répondit-il après quelques secondes. «**J'ai même un peu trop aimé, je pense.**» Devant cette tête triste et sérieuse, Renji et Hinamori restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Ichigo, les yeux vitreux, laissait les souvenirs se mélanger dans sa tête. _Le froissement des vêtements tombants mollement au sol. Les cris et les gémissements. La lumière tamisée, peu présente mais assez pour distinguer deux corps luisants se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Les deux sexes qui s'embrassent, se touchent, glissent ensemble, vers un orgasme sûr. La sensation de brûlure qui s'empare de son corps cette nuit-là. Puis les draps souillés._

Ichigo sembla sortir d'un long rêve. Puis, brisant cette ambiance gênante, il cria presque «**Renji!**» Le concerné sursauta violemment, et, les joues rouges, répondit présent. «**Raconte-nous ta première fois avec Byakuya**», lança insidieusement Ichigo.

Les yeux du vice-capitaine s'arrondirent, et Hinamori explosa de rire. Dans l'esprit de Renji, se confrontèrent la raison et l'alcool. La première soutenait que _non, ce n'était pas possible de raconter ça parce que c'était beaucoup trop gênant et personnel_, tandis que le second argumentait avec _ouaiiiis, mais on s'en fout de toute façon Byakuya il est pas là, en plus y'a qu'Ichigo et Hinamori, et puis c'est le jeu_. Évidemment... ce fut le second qui l'emporta.

«**C'tait dans son bureau**», commença-t-il en laissant traîner son doigt sur un verre à proximité. «**Et...**»

«**On dirait que j'arrive à temps.**» Une voix glaciale l'avait coupé. Étonnés, Renji, Hinamori et Ichigo se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Les yeux du vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges devinrent vitreux et le sang se retira intégralement de son visage.

«**T-Taicho...**» murmura-t-il.

…

_Soul Society, rue._

«**On se revoit demain, Kurosaki-fukutaicho.**»

Cette phrase avait claqué. Byakuya avait ensuite entraîné son vice-capitaine aux yeux larmoyants à sa suite, puis avait disparu avec lui dans la rue, lui réservant sans doute moult punitions concoctées par lui-même. Puis Ichigo avait ramené Hinamori à ses appartements. Il marchait à présent seul, dans le but de rentrer chez Toshiro.

Cette soirée lui avait fait énormément de bien. Du moment où il s'était installé à table jusqu'à l'intervention de Byakuya, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Toshiro ou à ses problèmes sur Terre, ou ailleurs. D'autant que l'alcool ne lui faisait pas grand chose, grâce à Renji, Kira et...

_Kira._

Ichigo s'arrêta net. Il avait totalement oublié Kira dans le bar!

Il y retourna donc rapidement, pour trouver un vice-capitaine complètement ivre affalé toujours à la même place. _Incroyable_, pensa le Shinigami roux, _il n'a pas bougé ; qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire?_ Ichigo eut un profond soupir.

Heureusement que l'immense bâtiment blanc des Divisions du Gotei 13 était ouvert h24. Cela permit à Ichigo de déposer un vice-capitaine bourré à sa Division, la Troisième Division. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu monter plus de trois étages avec un Kira titubant à son bras, mort de rire pour une raison alcoolisée. Mais cette situation n'aurait rien de drôle (enfin si, pour Ichigo) lorsque Kira se retrouverait face à Ichimaru, la gueule de bois et le mal de tête. Riant d'avance de l'état dans lequel il allait se retrouver le lendemain, Ichigo s'éclipsa avec un sourire aux lèvres. En quelques Shunpos, il fut devant chez le prodige.

L'appartement était très silencieux. Pourtant, de l'extérieur, le roux vit avec une certaine appréhension que la lumière était toujours allumée. Et vu comme était le prodige... Ichigo allait se faire remonter les bretelles. Mais bien comme il faut.

Le vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division prit une grande inspiration, et posa sa grande main sur la porte, qui s'effaça, laissant place à un salon allumé. Cherchant son taicho du regard, il le découvrit dans le canapé. Et son cœur manqua un battement.

On aurait dit une vision féérique. Toshiro, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains devant ses lèvres entrouvertes, tout agacement disparu de son visage, était profondément endormi. Le roux n'avait jamais vu le Capitaine aussi détendu, et pensait qu'il ne le verrait jamais relaxé lorsqu'il était réveillé. Ses magnifiques pupilles turquoise avaient disparu sous les paupières closes, mais cela n'enlevait rien au charme du glacial Capitaine. Son tee-shirt s'était légèrement soulevé, dévoilant un ventre tout à fait charmant. Ichigo s'autorisa un sourire : la peau d'Hitsugaya était aussi belle et veloutée qu'il l'imaginait. Il semblait si fragile, à cet instant... L'évidence s'imposa alors au cerveau du roux.

Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit, laissant même la lumière allumée.

À cette constatation, le roux eut une réaction étonnante : il se mit à rougir. Mais pourquoi? Toshiro voulait simplement lui passer un savon, l'engueuler comme pas possible, et lui il se sentait... heureux? Heureux que le Capitaine ait fait cet effort pour lui? Ichigo ressentait une vague de bonheur le traverser. Tsh...

Le roux attendri s'approcha de son taicho, qui dormait sur ses deux oreilles. Il saisit sa nuque avec délicatesse d'un main, puis ses genoux de l'autre main. Ainsi, il le souleva doucement, et le ramena contre son torse. Ichigo fut vraiment étonné de la légèreté du prodige ; un vrai poids-plume, qui rentrait parfaitement dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'Hitsugaya était endormi, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec son capitaine en temps normal. Il aurait plutôt fini encastré dans un mur, dans le sol, ou dans n'importe quoi de dur et de douloureux. Satisfait, Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre du prodige, oubliant totalement qu'il avait l'interdiction d'y aller. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement avec un pied, et s'arrêta net.

La chambre du prodige n'avait... rien de spécial. À part peut-être les trois énormes piles de documents, entassées dans un coin.

Décidant que son capitaine passait avant sa curiosité, le grand roux ouvrit délicatement le lit aux draps gris, posa son capitaine dans les couvertures, et le recouvrit. Hitsugaya eut un soupir dans son sommeil et se tourna, replongeant profondément dans les bras de Morphée. Touché, Ichigo eut un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'amas de feuilles. Il en prit une au hasard, et vit qu'elle était tamponnée, donc qu'elle était à classer. La deuxième qu'il attrapa, et la troisième avaient été traitées de la même manière.

Que faisait cette pile de documents à classer dans la chambre du Capitaine? Lorsque le roux observa mieux, il s'aperçut que toutes avaient été faites la veille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses jambes faillirent céder. Est-ce que Toshiro avait fait **tout ça** en un seul jour? _Ow my God, quelle bête de travail_, se dit Ichigo en reposant les papiers là où il les avait pris. Comment faisait-il? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu pour le faire avec son nouveau vice-capitaine? Si Hitsugaya avait paru un peu plus aimable, Ichigo aurait été persuadé que c'était pour soulager la charge de travail du Shinigami remplaçant. Le roux ne doutait pas de sa gentillesse, oh non, mais elle était bien cachée sous une importante couche de colère et d'agacement.

Considérant qu'il avait suffisamment pénétré l'intimité du jeune Capitaine (oh qu'il aurait aimé le faire dans l'_autre_ sens du terme...), il s'esquiva, et jeta un dernier regard au mignon prodige endormi avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

…

_Le lendemain matin, à la Soul Society._

«**... Bouge-toi.**»

Le roux, les yeux fermés, s'éveillait doucement. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une voix glaciale, au beau milieu de son rêve. Qui, soit dit en passant, était été merveilleusement érotique. Ichigo grogna et se tourna, pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

«**Je ne répéterais pas une troisième fois, Kurosaki. Lève-toi. Il est quatre heures trente.**»

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il ouvrit donc un œil prudent... pour tomber sur le visage agacé de son taicho. Immédiatement, il se releva et bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à «**Ohayo, Toshiro**» et qui fit pulser une veine sur le front du concerné qui soupira.

«**Hitsugaya-taicho, pour toi!**» Puis le prodige braqua sur le roux un regard confus. «**La prochaine fois, ne pars pas comme ça, sans rien dire.**» Ichigo s'en voulait un peu d'ailleurs, lorsqu'en revenant il avait découvert son taicho ainsi. Alors le roux baissa la tête en s'excusant. Soudain, la voix de Toshiro se durcit. «**Et n'écoute pas cette tête à claques de Renji! Il ne tient pas l'alcool, alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop bu.**»

Ichigo se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire ennuyé. «**Eh biennn... On va dire que Byakuya a bien fait d'intervenir.**»

«**... Kuchiki-taicho s'est déplacé? En personne? Dans un bar?**» Hitsugaya, pensif, marqua une pause, et autorisa un sourire narquois s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. «**Dommage, ça devait être un spectacle à ne pas louper.**»

Hitsugaya, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ne se souvenait pas le moins de monde s'être endormi sur le canapé. Empétré dans les draps sombres, il avait baillé, s'était étiré, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux blancs avaient traînés sur son oreiller, tout comme ses doigts, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent brusquement lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de la dernière pensée qui l'avait effleuré la veille au soir : «_Je vais tuer Kurosaki._» Puis un processus de compréhension s'était mis en marche dans son cerveau, et il avait compris avec agacement que Kurosaki était rentré très tard. Puis le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il comprit que le séduisant vice-capitaine l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Il essaya de s'empêcher de penser que les bras puissants du roux avaient dû le soulever sans effort et le porter sans aucune gêne. Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration lourde et les joues écarlates, Hitsugaya s'était maudit et détesté de réagir ainsi. Merde, il était Capitaine! Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme ça! Et puis bon sang, Kurosaki était un homme! Et par dessus-tout, c'était son vice-capitaine! Même s'il avait des yeux absolum...

Hepp, stop.

Le Capitaine revint à la réalité. Son regard polaire retomba sur Kurosaki, qui le regardait d'un œil endormi en se frottant l'autre globe oculaire, réprimant un baîllement. Et, inconsciemment, Toshiro nota que Kurosaki dormait en caleçon. Inutile de préciser à quel point ledit Kurosaki était sculptural et bien foutu, j'imagine...

L'information mit environ une seconde et demie à arriver à son cerveau ; le prodige parvint à retenir la légère rougeur qui voulait parvenir à ses joues, mais pourtant, son sifflement sortit instantanément. «**Kurosakiiiiii...**»

Le concerné sursauta. «**Oui, Toshiro?**»

«**Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya-taicho. Tu ne vois rien d'anormal, là? Quelque chose qui relève simplement du bon sens.**»

«**Euh... Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Toshiro.**»

«**HITSUGAYA-TAICHO! PAR PITIÉ, VA T'HABILLER!**»

Après ce cri de colère venant de son taicho, Kurosaki fila se laver dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'Hitsugaya soupirait. Pourquoi son fukutaicho devait être aussi... aussi Kurosaki, quoi? Ils étaient deux fortes têtes, et même si pour le moment c'était Hitsugaya qui menait la danse, ce dernier n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder l'autorité pour longtemps. Et Kurosaki était étonnament docile pour l'instant. Mais Hitsugaya savait très bien que le rouquin pouvait se révolter et n'en faire qu'à sa tête au moment où le Shinigami remplaçant le déciderait.

Le prodige aux cheveux blancs soupira. Il chercha son portable sur son bureau, puis une fois qu'il eût mis la main dessus, il le posa sur la table basse, et composa le numéro de Matsumoto. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son appareil. Et, malgré le fait que le Capitaine de la Dixième Division en voulait toujours à sa vice-capitaine originale, il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne lui aurait jamais dit. Pour rien au monde.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et l'image tremblante de Matsumoto apparut. Hitsugaya fut... très soulagé. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de garder un visage agacé. Mais la plantureuse rousse perçut le soulagement dans le regard de son taicho, et s'autorisa un sourire chaleureux. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Ou du moins, le temps avait fait son effet.

«**Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taicho**», dit la voix de Matsumoto en grésillant.

«**Ohayo, Matsumoto.**» Hitsugaya n'eut même pas le temps d'enchaîner.

«**Comment allez-vous, taicho? Kurosaki ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes?**»

Le prodige soupira. Non. «**Pas plus que toi.**» En fait, Kurosaki était surtout une torture pour son masque parfait de capitaine. Déjà parce que, malgré toute la persuasion dont essayait de faire preuve Hitsugaya, il l'attirait physiquement ; ensuite, à cause de son comportement. Hitsugaya s'était presque fait avoir. Kurosaki avait presque réussi à le faire sourire. À cause de sa stupidité, évidemment... Quoi d'autre, sinon? Cette pensée l'amusa un instant.

Cette réplique fit sourire Matsumoto. Elle faisait presque tous les soirs sa tournée quotidienne des bars. Hitsugaya avait donc l'habitude de se retrouver avec une épave le matin... Mais la rousse prit le temps d'observer les yeux de son capitaine : de l'agacement, comme presque toujours, et quelque chose qui lui fit littéralement ouvrir la bouche.

De l'amusement.

Matsumoto vit un éclat amusé dans les yeux d'Hitsugaya. Ce fut la première fois. Était-ce Kurosaki qui faisait cet effet à son capitaine...? L'étonnement passé, Matsumoto ravala le peu de salive qu'il lui restait, et toussota. «**Rmmmh, je vois.**»

Hitsugaya fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et ses yeux redevinrent sérieux. «**Où es-tu, Matsumoto?**»

La rousse soupira. «**Dans le monde des vivants. À Karakura.**»

«**Karakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Karakura?**», s'étonna le Capitaine en s'approchant brusquement du téléphone, provoquant un gros plan sur... son nez.

«**J'étais passée au magasin d'Urahara, où les gamins m'ont accueilli puisqu'Urahara est à la Soul Society. Je passe la nuit là-bas.**»

Hitsugaya l'observa, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas en quoi consistait sa mission. Il la connaissait trop bien. Aussi, il décida de ne pas l'interroger dessus. Avec regret. Il n'avait pas le temps, de toute façon. Il se préparait à la quitter dans les normes, avec un salut respectueux, avant de foncer au travail avec le Shinigami remplaçant, de passer une journée harassante, de revenir le soir et de se coucher avec les poules, mais quelque chose vint bouleverser son plan pourtant bien structuré.

Évidemment, ce fut Kurosaki.

Il le comprit lorsqu'il vit Matsumoto écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir la bouche comme si elle suffoquait et rougir comme une tomate, et qu'il entendit un «**Toshiro, t'aurais pas vu mon Shihakshou? Je ne l'ai pas emporté dans la douche**», prononcé évidemment par un imbécile de roux.

Choqué, le prodige se tourna, prêt à incendier Kurosaki, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer profondément jusqu'aux oreilles. Voire même au cou.

Kurosaki le regardait, avec ses yeux chocolats à peine étonnés de voir qu'il était en communication avec Matsumoto, une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et plaqués sur son crâne, lui donnant une allure séductrice. Il tenait une serviette dans la main, qui gouttait sur le sol. Mais il était surtout... très nu. Exposant sans aucune pudeur le magnifique corps que lui avait légué la nature. Et, tout Capitaine qu'il était, Hitsugaya n'en était pas moins un coincé des sentiments. Coincé des sentiments, égal peu voire pas de relations. Encore moins avec des hommes. Donc le seul homme que le Capitaine ait jamais vu nu était lui-même, ainsi que parfois Kira, ou Renji, mais ils ne comptaient pas vraiment, puisque Toshiro n'avait absolument aucune attirance pour les blonds écervelés, et encore moins pour les tatoués marginaux (pense-t-il alors qu'il craque complètement pour un roux stupide...). Mais voir Kurosaki, dans le plus simple appareil, devant lui, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, provoquait un bordel monumental dans sa tête d'ordinaire si organisée. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit... dépassé. Pas simplement gêné, mais carrément pétrifié.

Matsumoto, si elle avait pu, aurait traversé le téléphone pour sauter sur Kurosaki, et le violer sur place. Oui, car grâce à la technologie, elle profitait de tout le spectacle. Mais la phrase de Kurosaki revint à son esprit, et son cerveau pervers combla les trous. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit cependant, Hitsugaya hurla «**KUROSAKI, HABILLE-TOI!**» avec les oreilles encore écrevisses.

«**Oui, oui. Mais je sais toujours pas où est mon Shihakshou. Tant pis, je vais ****m'habiller avec des vêtements du monde des vivants**», lança tranquillement Ichigo en repartant. «**Au fait, bonjour, Matsumoto-san.**» Et il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Hitsugaya, encore sous le choc, ne parvenait pas à faire s'évanouir la gêne de ses yeux. Un silence passa entre le prodige et son interlocutrice. Matsumoto se mit à sourire. C'était la première fois que son taicho était aussi gêné. Elle avait pensé aux choses perverses évidemment, mais Hitsugaya était beaucoup trop coincé pour faire quoi que ce soit avec Kurosaki, quelle que soit son attirance pour le roux. Mais il était évident que le prodige n'était pas du tout indifférent à Kurosaki.

Matsumoto, sachant que son taicho était totalement hermétique à toute tentative de séduction, qu'elle soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, décida de lui forcer un peu la main. «**Vous savez, taicho**», commença-t-elle à dire à voix basse, «**Kurosaki est un garçon avec le cœur sur la main. Et, qui plus est, absolument magnifique. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il est parfait pour vous? Il n'est pas si bête que ça... Et, aussi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il préfère les hommes.**»

Hitsugaya se mit à rougir (encore... deux fois, c'est hyper rare!). Kurosaki? Parfait pour lui? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Jamais. Et, même si la douce sensation qui traversait son estomac lui disait le contraire, il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas possible. Mais il y pensa quand même. Surtout que Kurosaki préférait les hommes... Mais Hitsugaya ne se sentait pas du tout attirant.

… Mais là n'était pas la question! Non, non, non. Hitsugaya-taicho ne pouvait pas sortir avec Kurosaki.

Et ce fut la phrase qu'il dit à Matsumoto. «**J-je ne peux pas sortir avec Kurosaki**», murmura-t-il pour que Kurosaki ne l'entende pas. Il était toujours un peu rouge, et il fixait Matsumoto, perdu. «**C'est mon fukutaicho! Et c'est un homme! Un taicho comme moi ne peut pas...**»

Et les phrases que prononça Matsumoto lui firent perdre tous ses arguments. «**Hitsugaya-taicho ne pourrait pas sortir avec Kurosaki, évidemment.**» En apparence soulagé, Hitsugaya s'apprêtait à enchaîner lorsque la plantureuse rouquine s'approcha du téléphone, très sérieuse. «**Mais Toshiro, le vrai Toshiro, s'il écoutait son cœur, le pourrait.**»

Immédiatement, Hitsugaya tressaillit et ferma la bouche. Touché. Mouché par sa propre vice-capitaine. Que pouvait-il répondre après ça?

Rien.

Parce qu'elle avait raison. Évidemment. Et malheureusement pour son ego.

Matsumoto regagna son sourire, et chuchota quelques mots au téléphone. «**En plus, on m'a dit qu'il était trèèèèès doué. Vous voyez, Capitaine?**» En voyant Hitsugaya rougir et la tempête arriver, elle lança un très rapide «**Je vous rappellerais, Hitsugaya-taicho! Bonne journée!**» avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Laissant un Hitsugaya encore plus troublé qu'avant.

…

_Soul Society._

Quelques jours passèrent.

Hitsugaya était toujours dans le vague. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait voulu insinuer Matsumoto, mais avait été dans l'incapacité de noyer les sentiments qui le traversaient parfois. Comme par exemple l'amusement, ou même la déception, qui se manifestaient lorsqu'Ichigo faisait telle ou telle chose. Et ces situations nouvelles ne rentraient pas du tout dans le cadre des réactions qu'il avait appris à gérer. Alors il tentait d'oublier. Et de faire le plus attention possible, pour que ces occasions ne deviennent pas récurrentes. Par exemple, il évitait de rester dans le salon après que son fukutaicho ait décidé de partir se laver : un choc émotionnel lui avait suffi. Ou bien, maintenant, le matin, il réveillait Ichigo en coup de vent, pour ne pas s'attarder sur le plaisant spectacle. Ces petites choses permettait à Hitsugaya de conserver son attitude froide et maîtrisée. Pourtant, il cogitait toujours. Et n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Ichigo s'était bien habitué aux règles de vie d'Hitsugaya ; il avait optimisé sa capacité de concentration, et sa technique de tamponnement de papiers. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'améliorer le maniement de son Zanpakuto. Et ce n'était pas comme si les vices-capitaines ne devaient pas se perfectionner.

Ainsi, au bout du quatrième jour, il décida de tâter le terrain d'entraînement, situé à l'extérieur de l'immense bâtiment blanc du Seireitei.

Ichigo, après en avoir parlé à Hitsugaya, s'éclipsa du bureau de la Dixième Division pour descendre les escaliers qui allaient le conduire au terrain. Il n'avait pas cessé de songer à la réaction de son capitaine lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche. N'étant absolument pas pudique, il ne comprenait pas son rougissement, et le changement radical d'attitude qu'il avait eu avec lui. Le soir, il se retrouvait seul, et le matin, il l'était également. Et cela l'attristait, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il avait, du coup, pris ses distances avec son capitaine, mais cette situation lui apparaissait comme provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitsugaya vienne à nouveau vers lui. Ce qui serait probablement long.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ichigo esquivait les obstacles devant lui, ainsi que les Shinigamis qui avaient commencé à prendre pour habitude de s'incliner devant lui, même si la passation de «pouvoir» de fukutaicho avait été un peu... floue. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas encore à les ignorer totalement comme le faisaient Renji, Byakuya ou encore Hitsugaya. Alors, le roux leur adressait un gentil signe de la main, ou bien une œillade chaleureuse. Il n'observait pas vraiment leurs réactions, donc il loupait les regards intéressés des un(e)s ou des autres, concentré sur sa relation chaotique avec Hitsugaya. Zangetsu, sur son épaule, lui fit parvenir un ricanement mental.

«**Il ne manquait plus que mon épée se foute de moi**», grommela le roux pour lui-même en sortant enfin à l'extérieur de l'immense bâtiment. L'air frais lui éclaircit l'esprit, et fit rouler un frisson sur son échine.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la grande parcelle de terre entourée d'arbres où s'entraînaient les Shinigamis de tout le bâtiment. Il fronça les sourcils : le terrain était divisé par Division. Il était au début de la parcelle, voyait un immense chiffre «_1_» marqué au sol, en blanc, et aperçut Yamamoto en train de sermonner un Shinigami de la Première Division honteux. Ce qui fit sourire le roux. Il se dirigea vers les terrains suivants, et adressa un signe de la main à Yamamoto, qui lui, sourit franchement.

«**Kurosaki-fukutaicho**», l'appela-t-il de sa voix rauque, ce qui stoppa le Shinigami remplaçant. «**Hitsugaya-taicho ne sort pas s'entraîner?**»

«**Non, il a des papiers à finir, Yamamoto-taicho**», répondit Ichigo avec une grimace. Il se demandait comment tous les Capitaines faisaient pour s'occuper de cette paperasse barbante... et eut la réponse lorsqu'il vit Kyoraku, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division, l'excentrique qui aimait les femmes et l'alcool, dormir paisiblement sur un des arbres qui côtoyaient le terrain. Hum. Comme quoi, ils ne travaillaient pas tous autant. Certains avaient l'air de refiler le sale boulot à leur vice-capitaine...

«**Comme d'habitude**», compléta Yamamoto avant de retourner s'acharner sur le Shinigami, apparemment en faute.

Ichigo le regarda faire quelques secondes puis repartit en direction du terrain numéro dix. Terrain numéro 2, 3, 4, 5...

Lorsqu'il vit le terrain numéro six, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire narquois. Renji se battait contre son Capitaine, le glacial Byakuya Kuchiki. Et il se faisait exploser.

Il repensa à la première soirée qu'il avait passé à la Soul Society, et surtout les mots résonnants de Renji : «_**Je te le prouverais! Je battrai Kuchiki-taicho!**_» Que du vent. Renji en était incapable, et cela faisait bien rire Ichigo.

Secouant la tête devant le spectacle de Renji complètement dominé par son Capitaine et accessoirement amant Byakuya Kuchiki, devant tous les Shinigamis de la Sixième Division, le roux passa une grande main dans ses cheveux flamboyants avant de se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement de la Dixième Division. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu atteindre sa destination, un deuxième événement le fit s'arrêter.

«**Ichigo-sama!**» Étonnament, cette fois-ci, le rouquin reconnut la voix de Seiji Satoshi, le petit Shinigami débutant qu'il avait sauvé lors d'une destruction de Hollow. Il se retourna, et vit sur un terrain à part, situé face au terrain numéro «_7_», quelques Shinigamis en apprentissage. Et parmi eux se trouvait le petit brun qui le regardait étrangement. Ichigo, heureux mais curieux, lui sourit et s'approcha, tout en tentant de sonder le coup d'œil de Seiji. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors, il décida de mettre ceci de côté.

«**Seiji!**» Ichigo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Seiji, frappé par une vague d'affection. «**Comment se passent les cours, à l'Académie?**»

«**Eh bien... Cela se passe bien**», répondit-il. Puis il eut un sourire, et ajouta «**tout de même, vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à passer à l'Académie pour devenir Shinigami**», pendant que ses camarades dévoraient Ichigo des yeux, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

«**Peut-être**», lança le roux avec un sourire, «**mais au moins quand tu sortiras, tu seras un Shinigami officiel. Je ne le suis pas.**»

«**Non, vous êtes vice-capitaine**», répondit Seiji avec une moue craquante. «**C'est encore mieux!**» Les autres Shinigamis débutants opinèrent, absorbés par la plastique plus que parfaite du roux.

«**Vu sous cet angle, en effet**», continua Ichigo en frottant vivement les cheveux de Seiji. «**Bon, je vais vous laisser vous entraîner, les jeunes. À plus tard, Seiji.**» Laissant retomber sa main, il fit volte-face calmement avant de faire quelques pas.

«**Euh... Ichigo-sama?**», le rappela la petite voix presque fluette du brun. Le concerné se stoppa et se tourna à moitié.

«**Arrête de m'appeler Ichigo-sama**», sourit Kurosaki en croisant ses bras musclés. «**Oh, et arrête de me vouvoyer aussi. On a presque le même âge, je te signale.**»

Le semblant de désespoir mêlé à une grande joie qu'il lut sur le visage de Seiji provoqua un grand amusement pour le vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division. «**M-mais je ne peux pas faire ça**», couina le plus jeune en se détachant du groupe de Shinigamis débutants pour se placer à deux mètres d'Ichigo, «**vous avez un rang supérieur, et je ne peux pas m'autoriser à vous appeler autrement qu'Ichigo-sama, ou bien Kurosaki-fukutaicho, ou Kurosaki-sama, ou...**»

Le roux balaya son argument d'un mouvement du poignet, et se rapprocha du jeune. Son visage se trouva à quelques centimètres de la bouille de Seiji, ce qui fit évidemment rougir le garçon, tandis que ses camarades de classe retenaient leur souffle en ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher leur jalousie. Kurosaki, reconnu plus pour sa lenteur d'esprit plutôt que pour la perspicacité, ne comprit pas pourquoi Seiji s'empourprait, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, et continua sur sa lancée. «**Je m'en fiche. Je vais te donner un ordre direct.**» Il s'adressa aux autres. «**Et vous êtes témoins.**» Ichigo reporta de nouveau son attention sur Seiji. «**Notre rencontre s'est déroulée avant que je sois promu vice-capitaine. À partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras Ichigo, ou Ichigo-san à la limite. Et tu me tutoies. Est-ce clair?**»

Seiji bavait avec une grande discrétion sur le roux. Pendant que celui-ci parlait, le frêle Shinigami avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer le fukutaicho. Avec amusement, le gamin nota qu'Ichigo possédait des yeux noisettes, qui se révélaient être d'un vert très clair à l'intérieur. Ses sourcils fins, aussi flamboyants que sa masse capillaire désordonnée mais pour autant sexy, soulignait son regard profond et franc. Sa mâchoire carrée ne l'était pas assez pour rendre la forme de son visage extrêmement virile. Ses lèvres semblaient douces, souples, et avaient un galbe parfait. Son nez était d'une délicatesse hors norme pour un homme.

Aucun défaut apparent. Un cou musclé mais élégant. Des omoplates absolument appétissantes. Des pectoraux ciselés. Et un Shihakshou qui cachait sûrement un spectacle exquis...

Difficilement, Seiji déglutit, histoire de retrouver un peu de salive, et parvint à répondre «**J-je vais essayer, Ichigo-sa...n**», en butant sur le «san».

Ichigo, satisfait, lui envoya un sourire. «**Que voulais-tu me dire, Seiji?**»

Le petit brun consulta ses camarades du regard, qui acquiscèrent. «**Vou... Veux-tu t'entraîner avec nous?**», demanda-t-il timidement. Ichigo jeta un œil sur le terrain numéro 11, qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'y avait que quatre Shinigamis qui s'entraînaient avec une ardeur incroyable. Le roux tira la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui, et sourit à Seiji en manifestant son accord.

Le roux tira Zangetsu de son fourreau, et se plaça correctement sur le terrain, face à Seiji qui regarda autour de lui, affolé, l'air de dire «_Hein? Quoi? S'entraîner avec nous, oui mais nan mais pas contre moiiiiii_». «**Exerçons-nous, alors**», lança Ichigo en s'amusant de la réaction du plus jeune.

…

_Soul Society, terrain d'entraînement de l'Académie._

«**Il est super fort, Kurosaki-sama!**», s'extasia une jolie brunette en sueur.

Ichigo était reparti, après avoir affronté chacun des Shinigamis juniors au moins trois fois. Et il n'avait pas volé sa réputation : il possédait un reiatsu hors du commun, qui avait même empêché certains adolescents de s'approcher de lui ; et de plus, il maniait extrêmement bien Zangetsu. Les apprentis n'avaient eu aucune chance, mais Ichigo s'était beaucoup retenu afin de ne pas les écraser complètement. Même pas essoufflé, il était reparti en leur donnant des conseils sur leur manière de s'entraîner, et en leur promettant qu'ils remettraient ça. Les adolescents, qui avaient adoré ce moment avec le vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division – ce qui, mine de rien, était un très haut rang pour les Shinigamis – pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs yeux, s'étaient bien dépensés et ils étaient tous exténués.

«**Je vous l'avais dit**», lui répondit Seiji avec un sourire radieux. Le jeune brun se trouvait en compagnie de deux autres personnes ; Sonia, la jolie brunette, qui se trouvait être espagnole, qui s'éventait difficilement et inutilement avec sa main ; et Ryu, une autre garçon, qui était étalé sur le sol, le Shihakshou à moitié ouvert.

«**Ouais, mais tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi canon, ton vice-capitaine. Bien que je ne doute pas de tes goûts!**» enchaîna Ryu en se levant et en souriant, laissant apparaître une dentition blanche et prédatrice.

Seiji foudroya Ryu du regard, tout en le détaillant. Mince, moyennement, une chevelure blonde ébouriffée, son camarade de classe était l'un des garçons les plus en vue de l'académie, avec lui-même (ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ce dont il se fichait). Le plus incroyable chez Ryu restait ses yeux : l'un d'eux était couleur de jade, tandis que l'autre avait la teinte d'une ambre. Pourtant, ses paroles ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'expression innocente qu'il arborait souvent. Sans nul doute, il était charmant et mignon ; mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était autre chose, les mots crus et vulgaires sortaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Ryu avait évidemment craqué sur Ichigo, comme tous les bis, gars et filles de la Soul Society. Certes, Byakuya et Hitsugaya étaient les proies numéros 1 et 2 selon les personnes, eh bien Ichigo allait bientôt rentrer dans le top 3, remplaçant ainsi Hisagi.

Mais Seiji n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Il savait évidemment que le beau et adorable roux serait assailli de toutes parts par des prétendants ou prétendantes, mais il ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Surtout pas devant Ryu. «**Ichigo-san n'est pas que magnifique, Ryu, il est parfait à l'intérieur également**», fut la réponse de Seiji, presque sifflée. Il avait pris une voix glaciale qui avait surpris ses amis Ryu et Sonia. «**Évite de parler de lui ainsi lorsque je suis là. Il n'est pas un morceau de viande.**»

Les lèvres de Ryu se séparèrent pour former un autre sourire carnassier. Alors, comme ça... Seiji, le Seiji-tout-mignon-sur-lequel-craquent-les-filles, était complètement sous le charme du robuste Ichigo, au point de le considérer non plus comme un amant mais comme un compagnon de vie? «**Oh... Alors, j'imagine que tu veux en faire ton nouvel amant. Après l'autre... comment s'appelait le vice-capitaine que tu avais accroché, déjà? Hitagi? Hisami?**», lâcha dédaigneusement le Shinigami aux yeux vairons en croisant les bras.

Seiji serra les mâchoires. «**Hisagi, il s'appelle Hisagi... Et je te rappelle que nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord.**» Ce que Ryu pouvait l'énerver! Il avait cette espèce de prestance... et en même temps cette grande supériorité insupportable... qui pouvait être drôle parfois, mais qui à cet instant donnait des envies de meurtre au petit brun.

«**Peut-être. On dirait que tu es un grand amateur des vice-capitaines, mon petit Sei-kun.**» Le ton moqueur de Ryu fit serrer les poings de Seiji qui commença à fulminer. Furieux, ce dernier s'approcha de son homologue et le prit par le col.

«**Premièrement, je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi.**» La colère de Seiji commença à affecter le sourire de Ryu. «**Deuxièmement, ne parle plus d'Ichigo-san comme ça. Je t'ai prévenu.**» Petit à petit, son reiatsu devenait écrasant ; Sonia ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus bouger, tétanisée par la puissance de Seiji qui ignorait tout bonnement son amie. «**Troisièmement, arrête de me chercher.**» Ryu déglutit : Seiji avait la réserve la plus puissante de reiatsu des Shinigamis apprentis, et son Zanpakuto, «Sogeki», ou _Tir Ajusté_, était la plus efficace des armes de l'Académie. En conclusion, il fallait être un fou pour se frotter à lui en n'ayant que le grade de Shinigami apprenti. Ryu renifla de façon méprisante, et la main qui tenait son col serra davantage, gênant le garçon aux yeux vairons, tandis que le reiatsu de Seiji s'intensifiait encore. «**Et, quatrièmement, n'essaye en aucun cas de séduire Ichigo-san, si tu tiens à la vie.**» L'air brûlait autour de Ryu, qui sentait ses jambes flageoler. «**Ai-je été clair?**», précisa Seiji, effrayant, tandis que l'atmosphère vrombissait autour d'eux. Les oreilles de Ryu sifflaient ; jamais Seiji n'avait été aussi énervé. Comprenant que le petit brun ne s'arrêterait sa pression spirituelle que sur une réponse positive de sa part, il acquiesça difficilement, épiant la réaction du tortionnaire. «**Parfait**», continua Seiji en lâchant sa pression spirituelle, ce qui fit s'effondrer Sonia qui n'arrivait plus à respirer et qui reprenait son souffle, et Ryu, qui fit quelques pas en arrière, prudent. Ce dernier faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher son appréhension face à Seiji.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Ryu retrouva son aplomb. «**Du coup, quel est ton plan, monsieur-le-génie?**»

«**Développe ta pensée**», répondit Seiji en haussant un sourcil.

«**Tu ne veux pas que je touche à ton roux, n'est-ce pas? Ça veut bien dire que tu comptes faire quelque chose pour lui mettre le grappin dessus?**»

Seiji rougit. Et soupira, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. «**Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi...**»

Le blond eut un rire moqueur. «**Eh ben dépêche-toi, parce que ton délicieux Ichigo est suffisamment appétissant pour qu'un prédateur plus gros que toi ne te le prenne.**»

«**Ryu...**»

«**Et j'utilise le mot «prenne» avec raison.**»

«**RYU!**»

…

_Soul Society, appartement de Renji Abarai._

«**Abarai-sama!**»

Renji sursauta, et sa plume marqua un épais trait noir sur le milieu de la feuille qu'il venait de saisir. Exaspéré, il soupira, posa sa plume et se tourna vers le Shinigami-domestique qui avait fit irruption dans son bureau.

«**Oui**», répondit-il, irrité.

«**Kuchiki-taicho veut vous voir**», continua le Shinigami, le regard baissé.

Renj, songeur, massa son œil, qui commençait à être joliment teinté d'une couleur violette. Ce magnifique coquard venait de son bel amant, Byakuya Kuchiki, qui n'y était pas allé de main-morte à l'entraînement. Lui qui s'était vanté de pouvoir le battre, devant Ichigo... eh bien il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Il logeait dans un appartement loué pour les Capitaines et vice-capitaines. Byakuya ne lui avait toujours pas proposé de venir vivre chez lui, ou inversement, donc il se contentait de ce petit studio qui était presque toujours inoccupé, à cause de ses nombreuses heures de travail et de ses escapades nocturnes avec son amant ou ses amis. L'homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas réellement envie de voir Byakuya : ils s'étaient quittés sur une note un peu froide, car leur conversation avait dérivé sur Kurosaki. Le noble Capitaine de la Sixième Division avait insinué que lui, Renji Abarai – éperdument amoureux de Byakuya Kuchiki, tellement accro que cela pouvait faire peur – était un peu trop «bizarre quand il était à côté de Kurosaki» et que Byakuya «trouvait ça étrange pour quelqu'un qui était censé être casé». Ce n'étaient pas les termes exacts, mais c'était l'idée.

Renji, énervé à ce souvenir, répondit assez sèchement au Shinigami domestique. «**Fais-le entrer**», lança-t-il de façon abrupte. L'homme acquiesça et disparut derrière la porte.

Le vice-capitaine de la Sixième Division eut un soupir, et commença à ranger les papiers qui étaient étalés sur son bureau. Il continuait à travailler tard, pour oublier sa défaite du matin. Et aussi sa colère envers son amant. Il avait quand même sous-entendu qu'il allait voir ailleurs. Et ça avait grandement blessé Renji.

Mais il ne ferait pas l'honneur à Byakuya de lui dire la raison de son énervement.

Au bout de quelques instants, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division entrait dans la pièce, l'illuminant par sa grâce et sa prestance. Pourtant, Renji ne réagit pas à sa présence, continuant à trier ses documents, le visage fermé, la bouche tordue en un rictus agacé.

«**Renji**», l'appela Byakuya de sa voix grave. Le noble fit quelques pas en direction de son vice-capitaine, s'arrêtant à un mètre du bureau, attendant visiblement que son amant ait une réaction.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Renji faisait le sourd. Et cela agaça prodigieusement Byakuya.

«**Renji**», dit-il plus durement en franchissant le dernier mètre qui le séparait du bureau. «**Je suis venu pour te parler, pas pour discuter avec le mur.**» Il enleva des mains de Renji les papiers qu'il tenait pour les poser sur le côté.

Le vice-capitaine leva les yeux vers son Capitaine, qui s'étonna de trouver une profonde irritation au fond de ses prunelles. Renji s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les bras et ne répondit pas.

Le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki faisait partie d'une famille noble, riche, respectueuse des traditions, mais, il fallait bien le reconnaître, dont l'impatience était reconnue, surtout dans certains domaines dont l'amour. Aussi, l'absence de réaction de son amant exaspéra grandement le brun, qui soupira.

Il n'aimait pas s'incliner, encore moins s'excuser ou même avoir un semblant de conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas l'écouter, mais avec Renji c'était différent. Il avait mis de côté son attitude un peu froide et hautaine, pour s'ouvrir à Renji et se permettre une relation fusionnelle, et sans heurts, enfin il le pensait.

«**Renji... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**», reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

«**Ce qui ne va pas?**» Renji le sondait avec son regard, les bras toujours durement croisés. «**Je me le demande.**»

«.**.. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de notre bataille de ce matin?**»

Les yeux de Renji se levèrent, leur propriétaire lâchant un soupir. «**Je me fiche... presque... de ça.**»

«**Alors de quoi s'agit-il?**»

«**Rien. J'en ai juste assez que tu me crois assez... je ne sais pas... libertin? pour aller voir ailleurs.**» Les traits de Renji se durcirent.

Kuchiki soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné. «**Ah, alors c'est Kurosaki qui te tracassait...**»

«**Bien sûr! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit?**»

«**Je ne disais pas ça en l'air. Tu aurais vu ta réaction face à lui... Une vraie fille tremblante, transie d'amour. En tant qu'amant, j'ai le droit de douter, non?**»

Un bloc tomba dans l'estomac de Renji. «**Une vraie fille?**» Son énervement redoubla. «**Je rêve, là! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon Capitaine que tu as tous les droits!**»

«**Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, Renji, je...**»

«**Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je ne te trompe pas, et je ne te tromperais pas! C'est bien clair?**»

C'était la première fois que Byakuya voyait son amant aussi énervé. Il tenta une approche différente, touché par les mots de Renji. «**Compris.**»

Renji, une veine pulsant sur son front, les poings crispés et tremblants, se laissa retomber sur la chaise d'où il s'était éjecté sous le coup de la colère. Il passa sa main sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux en soupirant. «**Tu me fais vraiment dire n'importe quoi, Byakuya.**»

Le noble eut un petit sourire, qu'il s'autorisait uniquement avec Renji. «**J'en suis désolé.**» Puis, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il continua. «**En fait non. J'en suis plutôt heureux.**»

«**Tu n'as pas à l'être.**»

«**Pourquoi? Parce que tu sors de tes gonds pour moi?**»

«**Exactement.**»

«**C'est une preuve d'amour, mon cher Renji.**»

Les mots s'échangeaient avec une rapidité incroyable. Renji eut un mouvement de sourcils agacé. «**Mes mots ne te suffisent pas, il te faut aussi des actions? Tu es exigeant, Byakuya.**»

Le noble s'approcha de son vice-capitaine, une étincelle dansant dans ses yeux. «**Je l'ai toujours été.**» Byakuya contourna le bureau, s'attirant un regard interloqué de Renji qui ne comprit que lorsque son taicho lui saisit le bras. L'homme aux cheveux rouges interpréta immédiatement l'éclat dans les yeux du noble : du désir.

«**Byakuya**», soupira Renji. «**Nous avons du travail demain.**» En réalité, il se fichait de son travail du lendemain. Il était toujours vexé par la réaction de Byakuya. Alors il voulait faire ceinture. Son amant l'avait déjà fait, après une dispute que Renji avait amorcé. Chacun son tour.

«**N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur... Personne ne dira rien... Et puis j'ai trop envie. Maintenant.**» Mais, lorsque Byakuya commença à poser ses lèvres fraîches dans son cou, son cœur réagit aussitôt, ainsi que son corps, puisqu'il se colla le plus possible à son amant. La tête commença à lui tourner, et il ne put que succomber, en se désolant d'être aussi faible face à Byakuya.

…

_Soul Society, appartement de Toshiro Hitsugaya._

Ichigo soupira. «**Pas trop tôt. J'en avais marre du boulot.**»

Il était retourné chez lui, enfin plutôt chez Hitsugaya. L'horloge annonçait vingt heures quinze ; ils avaient travaillé plus de neuf heures cette journée. Le roux, étalé sur le canapé, avait croisé ses longues jambes en réprimant un bâillement. La paperasse n'était pas faite pour lui. Il avait bien sûr essayé... mais au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout seul et ce fut la voix glaciale de son (irrésistible) Capitaine qui lui soupira de se réveiller et de se remettre au travail. Il aurait aimé être réveillé par la même personne... autrement.

Ichigo revint à l'instant et faillit rougir de ses pensées. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il – osons le dire – fantasmait sur Hitsugaya. Mais pendant le travail, ce n'était pas vraiment habituel. Et heureusement qu'il se contrôlait merveilleusement bien, parce que son imagination fertile n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai.

Hitsugaya se trouvait devant le frigo, un plat à la main. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger ce soir, puisqu'ils en avaient tous les deux assez de manger avec les autres Capitaines et vice-Capitaines... Ichigo ne faisait que se faire draguer, et ça énervait Hitsugaya, même si la raison officielle était «les cris me tapent sur les nerfs et j'en ai marre de voir mes collègues bourrés tous les soirs.»

«**Toshiro, j'ai faim**», se plaignit ouvertement Ichigo.

Ledit Toshiro tressaillit. «**Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya-taicho! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter?**»

C'était peine perdue. Ichigo se fichait de son titre comme de sa première blessure ; le roux balaya sa phrase d'un revers de main. Il avait observé son Capitaine ; et cela faisait bien quatre minutes qu'il était devant le frigidaire ouvert, sans rien dire, faire ou prendre. «**Tu veux cuisiner?**», demanda le vice-capitaine, curieux.

Le prodige, tourné vers le frigo, se sentit rougir. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas face au roux... Il se reprit rapidement, toutefois, et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait glaciale «**... Et alors, ça te dérange, Kurosaki?**»

Ichigo fut surpris. Hitsugaya avait réagi à sa question, même mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, dans la cuisine, sans bouger? Ichigo commença à chauffer, mais il s'obligea à se calmer. Peut-être Hitsugaya voulait-il faire à manger lui-même. Non, ça n'était pas possible qu'Hitsugaya veuille cuisiner pour lui.

Et pourtant, même si le prodige ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, même si son poste était en jeu, c'était plus ou moins le cas.

Le roux passa sa main dans ses cheveux. «**... Pas du tout. Tu veux de l'aide?**» proposa-t-il en se levant.

Hitsugaya grommela quelque chose comme «**Mouais pourquoi pas...**». Ichigo se glissa dans la cuisine, et s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier. Le prodige lui jeta un regard.

Le roux avait commencé à apprendre à déchiffrer les émotions dans les yeux de son Capitaine : Matsumoto avait réussi à le joindre juste après son entraînement contre le jeune Seiji et ses amis. Elle l'avait noyé sous des paroles dont le sens échappait totalement Ichigo. Mais il avait capté une phrase. «_**Tu sais, Ichigo, les yeux d'Hitsugaya-taicho s'expriment beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense. Ne lui dis pas... sinon nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ressent en vérité!**_» Et ça avait fait tilt chez Ichigo. Depuis, il avait pu voir certains sentiments dans les yeux turquoises du glacial Capitaine.

Et là, le roux y voyait... De l'embarras. Pourquoi de l'embarras?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Hitsugaya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Serait-ce...

«**Toshiro... Tu ne sais pas cuisiner?**», osa Ichigo en se penchant vers le prodige.

Hitsugaya ne sentait plus ses oreilles tellement elles chauffaient. Mais il était trop fier pour avouer qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Pourtant, son honnêteté l'empêchait de mentir... Il était dans une situation délicate, en gros. Alors il décida de ne rien dire, et de crisper ses doigts sur le plat qu'il tenait dans la main. Ses yeux, fixés sur Ichigo, essayaient de le transpercer tellement il était gêné. Il grogna juste quelque chose sur son titre.

Ichigo eut un sourire incontrôlable. Déjà, Hitsugaya ne l'avait presque pas repris sur «Toshiro». Un premier progrès énorme. Ensuite, le prodige n'avait pas tenté une pirouette pour essayer de s'en sortir, donc il avait ravalé, en quelque sorte, sa fierté. Et en dernier, bah... il était trop mignon, quoi. Ichigo était vraiment ravi de la réaction de son Capitaine.

Hitsugaya fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule, et ensuite le retourner vers Ichigo. Le prodige eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir, une fois de plus. Bon sang, Ichigo ne rendait vraiment pas compte de tout ce qu'il le faisait faire depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Le roux, quant à lui, fut troublé lorsqu'il fut aussi près d'un Hitsugaya tout à fait _réveillé_, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et il afficha un grand sourire. «**Eh bien, ma foi... Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Ça te dirait d'apprendre?**»

…

_Soul Society, appartement de Toshiro Hitsugaya._

Les magnifiques yeux de Toshiro s'ouvrirent. Ses paupières papillonnèrent tout de même, avant de lire l'heure affichée sur le réveil : 5h07. Parfait.

La veille, Ichigo lui avait appris quelques trucs basiques. Les pâtes, le riz, les œufs. Malgré ce qu'il avait essayé de montrer, Hitsugaya s'était bien amusé. Bon, il avait carbonisé ses œufs, mais Kurosaki avait ri et les avait mangé quand même. Mine de rien, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et le prodige commençait à se sentir sincèrement bien avec son vice-capitaine.

Enfin, quand il était habillé.

Comme d'habitude, le prodige s'étira comme un petit félin, baîllant avec volupté, et se traînant en dehors de son lit. Il le refit rapidement, puis s'engouffra dans le couloir. Débouchant dans le salon, il se frotta un œil pour ensuite poser son regard sur Ichigo, profondément endormi, qui avait rejeté ses couvertures, laissant voir sa plastique appréciable. Et qui plus est, avec une jolie et très imposante érection matinale... qui plongea Hitsugaya dans la confusion. Le prodige sentit ses joues chauffer fortement. Son côté professionnel balançait en boucle à son cerveau un subtil «_fukutaicho-fukutaicho-fukutaicho_».

Toshiro ressentit un pincement au cœur. Oui. Un pincement au cœur. Il s'en étonna lui-même. N'était-il pas censé être un Capitaine susceptible, accroc au travail, doté d'un humour acéré, et surtout absolument glacial? Un Capitaine et son fukutaicho, c'est impensable. Surtout si ce fukutaicho s'appelle Kurosaki. Et pourtant... Ichigo avait malgré tous ses efforts réussi à percer un trou dans sa carapace glaciale. Mais c'était naturel chez le roux. La rapidité avec laquelle cet événement s'était produit effrayait un peu le prodige. Voilà pourquoi Ishida, qui était l'exact opposé d'Ichigo, parvenait à le supporter, même à l'apprécier...

Il soupira profondément, la main dans ses mèches neigeuses. Et secoua Ichigo. «**Allez, Kurosaki, debout.**»

Le roux remua, grogna pour ouvrir un œil hagard et fatigué. Il bâilla, et eut un sourire qui fit flageoller les genoux d'Hitsugaya... qui n'en laissa rien paraître. «**... Salut, Toshiro. Bien dormi?**»

Hitsugaya soupira, et mit plusieurs secondes à répondre. «**... Oui, merci.**»

Ichigo ne comprit que lorsque son taicho partit à la douche. Ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent, ses joues rosirent et un sourire incontrôlable étira ses lèvres.

Il ne l'avait pas repris sur son titre. Il n'avait pas corrigé le «Toshiro» en «Hitsugaya-taicho». Pourquoi? Mystère total. Mais le résultat était ce qui comptait.

Le roux s'étira, heureux. Une magnifique journée commençait.

…

_Endroit inconnu._

«**Votre pion... va-t-il vraiment accomplir sa mission?**»

L'image grésilla, et l'un des interlocuteurs eut un sourire.

«**Il en meurt d'envie. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, dans ce cas?**»

«**Vu sous cet angle...**»

«**Toutefois, la seconde marionnette m'inquiète. Elle a l'air beaucoup trop impliquée.**»

«**Qu'allez-vous faire?**»

«**... Je vais me débrouiller. Les moyens ne manquent pas.**»

* * *

><p>Haaaa j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre T_T<p>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé** x) Sans review, je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous pensez -_- avouez que c'est nul. Et puis ça motive beaucoup :)

Le nombre de reviews est bas par rapport au nombre de "Story Alert"... M'enfin merci quand même pour tout!

PS : Certaines choses, que les reviews ont soulevé et/ou que je tiens à noter:

- Hitsugaya ne sait pas cuisiner. Il n'en a jamais eu besoin, puisqu'avec tous les repas organisés au QG, et les sorties entre amis, ainsi qu'avec Matsumoto (qui le couve comme une mère, cela va sans dire), il n'a jamais eu besoin de faire lui-même ses repas. Enfin, il est comme ça dans ma fiction. :)

- Renji et Byakuya sont totalement OOC, je l'admets ^^ enfin surtout Byakuya. Leur histoire est absolument guimauve, je vous l'accorde! Mais premièrement, la fiction est centrée sur la relation IchigoHitsugaya, que j'essaye de développer au mieux. Et deuxièmement, si l'ancienne évolution de leur relation, qui a donné un Byakuya attentif et un Renji colérique, vous intéresse, je développerais un peu plus cet aspect. :)

- Eh non, Ichigo n'est pas pudique du tout x) avouez que ça profite à tout le monde... xD Et aussi à Matsumoto x)

- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Ryu. Mignon, mais hargneux... une vraie teigne! I love him. Mmh bref.

- Que pensez-vous de la relation IchigoSeiji? Peut-elle évoluer?


	4. 04 l Les apprentis Shinigamis à la mer!

Yo!

Voici Ayana-san, qui revient avec le quatrième chapitre. Qui a eu bien du mal à sortir d'ailleurs... Bref! Lisez bien, et laissez pleins de reviews, qu'elles soient critiques ou élogieuses :) en plus, maintenant, c'est vraiment super facile de mettre une review, soyez pas radins!

_**Avertissement : Fiction YAOI.**_

Titre: "Le masque de Toshiro"

Auteur: Ayana-san, ouaiiiis ouais tkt.

Manga/Anime: Bleach.

Couple: Hitsugaya Toshiro & Ichigo Kurosaki en principal, Renji & Byakuya en fond pour le moment.

Rating M, pourquoi?: Attention, cette fiction **yaoi** contient (et contiendra) des **Lemons** et de **nombreuses allusions** au sexe. Attention! :P

Résumé: Matsumoto est envoyée sur une mission d'urgence dans le monde des vivants. Laissant son poste de vice-capitaine vacant. Qui sera appelé à sa place pendant sa mission longue et périlleuse? Yamamoto est décidé : le turbulent rouquin assistera l'irritable Capitaine de la Dixième Division...

Trucs en plus: Je ne possède pas Bleach. Fort malheureusement. Et aussi, Yamamoto est un peu OOC (merci à Kyoko-chan de m'y avoir fait penser ^^).

Mot de l'auteur: YATTA! Chapitre quatre fini! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à boucler ce chapitre, qui remue beaucoup les méninges de notre cher et magnifique Hitsugaya. L'action va bientôt repartir, ne vous inquiétez pas... Mouahahaha... Ichigo évolue également, et on découvre la vérité sur la mission de Matsumoto. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Chapitre IV – L'Académie des Shinigamis à la mer!

_..._

_Soul Society._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie qu'Ichigo et ses camarades étaient arrivés au Seireitei. Le rouquin s'était bien habitué à ses responsabilités, et il se trouvait que le Shinigami remplaçant avait réussi à se forger une place bien à lui au sein de la Dixième Division. Il avait pris la place de Matsumoto, certes, mais il ne la remplaçait pas vraiment. Il le savait, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il n'était pas la plantureuse buveuse d'alcool, il ne le serait jamais, et tout ce qui le rapprochait d'elle était sa couleur de cheveux. Et également sa manie d'énerver Hitsugaya, qui, toutefois, restait assez différente de celle de Matsumoto.

Les Shinigamis de la Dixième Division se trouvaient être les plus fiers des Shinigamis. Ils avaient un Capitaine sexy, et maintenant un vice-capitaine magnifique et surtout très accessible. Ce dernier était à l'écoute, toujours enclin à rire et à enseigner aux autres, même si sa puissance et son aura inspiraient le respect à chacun. Vraiment, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre.

Ils ne regrettaient qu'une chose : l'énervement maintenant quasi-permanent d'Hitsugaya, qui, personne n'en connaissait la cause, était sur les nerfs. Et, étonnamment, même le principal concerné ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Fort heureusement, Ichigo était là pour apaiser les tensions, et passer après la «tornade blanche» pour mettre du baume au cœur aux pauvres victimes.

Le roux, quant à lui, n'avait pas été surpris lorsque Hitsugaya recommença à le reprendre sur son titre. Il s'était douté que le matin où le magnifique Capitaine de la Dixième Division n'avait rien dit sur son titre avait été particulier, et que cet événement exceptionnel ne se reproduirait pas. Pourquoi Hitsugaya s'était-il tu à cet instant, et ne l'avait pas repris? Mystère complet.

Mais Ichigo, après l'épisode de la préparation de la nourriture avec le petit prodige, avait compris qu'en plus de l'attirer physiquement, Hitsugaya possédait un caractère plus ouvert que ce qu'il laissait paraître, ce que le roux avait deviné en détaillant ses yeux. Pendant ce moment qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux, Ichigo avait vu avec étonnement – et une douce sensation qu'il ne nierait pas – que les pupilles du garçon aux cheveux blancs avaient transmis un amusement avec un fond de douceur. Ce qui avait conforté Ichigo dans l'idée qu'Hitsugaya portait un masque.

Un masque permanent. Que le roux s'était donné pour objectif de percer.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'Ichigo était certain qu'Hitsugaya gâchait sa vie. Et, inconsciemment, qu'il comptait faire partie de celle-ci.

…

_Soul Society, appartement du Capitaine de la Dixième Division._

Hitsugaya tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Comment en était-il arrivé la? Il s'était empêtré dans ses couvertures, après s'être débattu avec elles, pour ensuite se tourner... une fois de trop.

Haletant, fraîchement réveillé, le prodige se releva tant bien que mal, après s'être défait de ses draps. Il jeta un coup d'œil inutile autour de lui, et s'épousseta. Heureusement qu'il était seul. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division n'osait pas imaginer la réaction d'Ichigo s'il l'avait vu s'exploser sur le sol sans aucune classe... Il aurait sûrement ri.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Kurosaki était arrivé depuis environ deux semaines. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait des rêves étranges, avant de se réveiller en sursaut ou bien en tombant. Ses nuits étaient chamboulées, autant que son travail. Il ne parvenait presque plus à se concentrer, ou alors était perpétuellement irritable, ce qui provoquait souvent des problèmes dans sa Division. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec les membres de celle-ci se dégradaient de jour en jour, sauf avec Kurosaki. Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, aggravant encore son humeur. Dans le déni complet, Hitsugaya ne voulait pas penser que l'arrivée de Kurosaki avait quelque chose à voir avec des rêves... comme ceux-là.

Il ne parvenait même pas à le penser, tellement gêné.

Oui, malheureusement, contre toute sa volonté, même s'il ne le voulait pas, jamais de la vie... Ses rêves étaient ér...

«**Toshiro, ça va?**» dit Kurosaki en ouvrant la porte soudainement, faisant sursauter Hitsugaya (oui, on peut faire sursauter Hitsugaya). «**J'ai entendu un grand bruit sourd, et... je viens vérifier que tu es toujours en vie**», se justifia Ichigo avec un petit sourire, en s'adossant à la porte qu'il venait de refermer et en croisant les bras.

«**Hitsugaya-taicho, pour toi**», grogna le prodige mécontent.

Le roux avait une idée de l'origine de ce boucan. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il l'entendait. Et il connaissait bien le bruit que quelqu'un faisait en tombant de son lit... et il eut une petite pensée émue pour son père, qui lui avait appris bien malgré lui. Mais il n'osait pas le dire – et encore moins le demander – à Hitsugaya, de peur de sa réaction. Il n'était pas suicidaire, quand même... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, qui reviendrait à sortir quelque chose comme : «_Tu dors mal, Toshiro? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux..._» Il ne prévoyait pas de mourir tout de suite. Pas à cause d'un sous-entendu coquin à peine implicite, et surtout pas de la main de Toshiro, pour lequel il nourrissait d'autres projets.

Hitsugaya, quant à lui, garda remarquablement bien contenance, jetant un regard polaire au roux. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi? Avait-il deviné? Qu'il ait deviné ou non, il nierait tout.

«**Je vais bien**», reprit finalement Hitsugaya en croisant les bras. «**Quelle heure est-il?**»

«**Trois heures, plus ou moins.**» Le roux baîlla. «**Je retourne me coucher. Tu me réveilleras tout à l'heure, Toshiro?**»

«**Mais quand vas-tu arrêter? Hitsugaya-taicho, bon sang.**» Il marqua une pause, son regard se perdant dans les prunelles brunes et chaudes de son fukutaicho. «**... Oui, je te réveillerais.**»

«**Merci**», dit simplement Ichigo en repartant. «**À tout à l'heure.**»

Hitsugaya soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux éclatants. Quand est-ce que Kurosaki cesserait donc de l'appeler par son prénom? Il était son fukutaicho, donc il lui devait le respect. Matsumoto n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec son titre. Toutefois, elle avait des soucis d'abus d'alcool. Tch. Franchement. Le prodige fit la moue en songeant que les deux fukutaichos qu'il avait eu depuis le début de sa carrière de Capitaine de la Dixième Division étaient une alcoolique dépravée et un effronté. Vu sous cet angle, pouvait-on vraiment dire que sa vie professionnelle était réussie?

Le prodige fit glisser sa main sous son menton, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, ses yeux se perdant sur la tapisserie. Vie professionnelle, hein... C'était la seule qu'il possédait. Il avait peu de vie privée. Enfin si, elle se résumait à se laver, dormir... et c'était déjà pas mal dans la vie d'un Capitaine aussi jeune. Mais justement, la jeunesse, n'était-elle pas faite pour profiter? Le prodige eut un sourire. _Profiter?_ C'était la première fois qu'il songeait à _profiter_ de quelque chose.

«_**Tu sais, Toshiro**_», lança soudain une voix si rauque qu'elle ressemblait à un grondement, «_**ton cœur s'est adouci.**_»

Hitsugaya se tourna vers son Zanpakuto. Hyourinmaru n'avait pas manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour son cœur depuis qu'ils se connaissaient... et même sur sa vie. Sa force et son entraînement était important pour l'arme, mais il était rare qu'elle parle de ça.

«**Que veux-tu dire?**» répondit mentalement le prodige, sérieux.

«_**Jamais auparavant tu n'aurais été traversé d'émotions si...**_» Le Zanpakuto chercha les bons mots, pour retranscrire exactement ce qu'Hitsugaya avait ressenti sans que celui-ci ne se braque. «_**... imprégnées d'autre chose que ton travail.**_»

«**... Je sais déjà tout ça. Tu ne m'apprends rien, Hyourinmaru...**» Le prodige remonta ses genoux sous son menton, et les entoura de ses bras, posant ensuite sa tête par-dessus. Il prit quelques secondes avant de continuer sur sa lancée, la voix étouffée. «**Dans ce cas-là...**»

«_**... l'assouplissement de ton âme est-il une mauvaise chose?**_» compléta le dragon de glace d'une voix amusée. «_**Ce n'est pas à moi de trouver la réponse.**_»

«**Si c'était une bonne chose, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais pris la peine de te manifester**», grogna Hitsugaya en s'allongeant sur son lit, perdu.

«_**Tout ce qui est important pour toi me concerne. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais.**_»

Le temps passait au ralenti pour le prodige. Il se creusait la tête sur les mots de Hyourinmaru, les retournant, sans parvenir à trouver un semblant de bout de morceau d'idée de réponse. Et il se décida enfin à demander, au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses. «**À ton avis... pourquoi mon cœur s'est adouci? Et est-ce une bonne nouvelle?**»

Le Zanpakuto parut surpris, et Hitsugaya parvint à déceler une pointe d'un autre sentiment dans la phrase que son arme prononça. «_**C'est la première fois que tu me demandes mon avis aussi clairement sur tes sentiments.**_» Le prodige comprit que c'était une espèce... de fierté. «_**... Veux-tu vraiment connaître mon point de vue?**_»

«**Si je te pose la question...**»

«_**Point de vue qui sera également le tien? Je ne veux pas te décevoir, en te livrant tes propres sentiments.**_»

C'était ce qu'Hitsugaya redoutait. Il savait bien que Hyourinmaru et lui faisaient partie de la même entité, du même être. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était ressenti par le dragon de glace. Qui déchiffrait sans doute ces sentiments, en ricanant de voir Hitsugaya patauger dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu : le domaine émotionnel (disons plutôt un monde limité : il connaissait parfaitement l'agacement, la colère, la haine et le stress, pourtant). C'était comme si Hitsugaya se demandait à lui-même ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, comme s'il interrogeait la partie la plus franche de son âme...

«**Je prends le risque.**»

«_**... Pourquoi ton cœur s'est-il adouci? Le départ soudain et inattendu de Matsumoto y est pour quelque chose. Mais c'est pour la plus grosse partie dû à Kurosaki Ichigo. Et ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu as juste besoin de l'entendre de la voix de quelqu'un pour t'en rendre compte.**_»

Hitsugaya ne broncha pas. Il savait que Hyourinmaru avait raison. Évidemment.

«_**Est-ce une bonne chose?**_» continua le dragon de glace. «_**Je répondrais par plusieurs questions. Combien d'amis as-tu, Toshiro?**_»

«**... Peu**», admit Hitsugaya.

«_**Pourquoi?**_»

«**...**»

«_**À cause de ton caractère renfermé, de tes sautes d'humeur.**_»

Toshiro le savait, bien sûr. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, avant. Cela lui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête, puisque celle-ci était concentrée sur le travail vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais maintenant, cette sensation lui nouait l'estomac.

«**...**»

«_**Ton cœur s'adoucit. Tu es de plus en plus ouvert. Grâce à Kurosaki.**_» Le dragon de glace se prépara à entrer en terrain glissant : parler de Kurosaki et des sentiments qui liaient celui-ci à Hitsugaya en cette période pouvait être à double tranchant. «_**Grâce à Kurosaki. Il t'ouvre aux autres. Il a un bon effet sur toi, et t'aide à sortir enfin de cette bulle que tu t'es construite. Peut-être que tu pourrais un jour te dévoiler grâce à lui.**_» Avant qu'Hitsugaya ait le temps de réagir, le Zanpakuto continua. «_**Tu m'as demandé ton avis, je te le donne.**_»

«**Je suis Capitaine. Je dois être sérieux, méthodique, et impliqué**», lâcha Hitsugaya, qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. «**Je veux bien admettre que Kurosaki ait réussi à me calmer un peu, mais je ne dois pas me relâcher.**»

«_**Tu n'as pas de vie.**_»

Cette révélation soudaine fit tressaillir le prodige, qui tourna un regard choqué à son Zanpakuto qui ne se démonta pas. Si c'était le seul moyen pour que le Capitaine comprenne qu'il devrait s'ouvrir aux autres, eh bien Hyourinmaru le ferait. Pour le bien de son porteur. C'était le moment où il fallait être persuasif.

«_**Tu t'en es forcément rendu compte. Tes seules relations sont professionnelles.**_»

«**...**»

«_**Quand est-ce que tu es sorti avec des amis pour la dernière fois? Quand as-tu ri pour la dernière fois? Tu as commencé à penser à t'amuser grâce à Kurosaki. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, s'il n'avait pas été invité à être ton vice-Capitaine.**_» Le dragon prit le temps de respirer. «_**Tu vas devenir fou, Toshiro. Si tu n'arrives pas à séparer vie professionnelle et vie privée, cela va te tuer. Il te faut une intimité, créée avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, qui t'aime, qui t'accepte pour ce que tu es vraiment. Tu croiras faiblir, mais au contraire, tu deviendras plus fort. Tes bases seront solides, ancrées sur l'amour, l'amitié, le partage, qui sont des **__**piliers bien plus durs que tous les sentiments négatifs de ce monde.**_»

Hitsugaya ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait rien répondre de toute façon. Hyourinmaru avait raison, comme d'habitude, il le savait ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. En même temps, comment serait-ce possible, puisqu'il n'avait montré son véritable caractère à personne? Cette vision était digne des contes de fées.

«_**Arrête d'avoir des pensées négatives, n'oublie pas que je ressens ce que tu ressens**_», soupira le dragon avec agacement. «_**Comment sauras-tu si quelqu'un peut t'aimer si tu te caches? C'est ton problème, Toshiro. Tu te crois faible. Tu t'es entouré d'une protection, d'un masque soi-disant impénétrable, afin de prévenir tous les problèmes que tu allais avoir un jour. Tu te protèges de tous les malheurs qui t'arriveront, Toshiro, mais également de tous les bonheurs de la vie. Tu ne seras ni malheureux, ni heureux. Rien que le spectateur impuissant de ta propre vie. Un pantin qui voit son temps défiler, las, inutile, passif.**_»

Les mots de Hyourinmaru blessaient Hitsugaya. Il n'en montrait évidemment rien, mais le dragon de glace le sentait. Et le but était là. Il fallait taper là où ça faisait mal. Sinon jamais Toshiro ne pourrait vivre normalement, sans se torturer mentalement pour telle ou telle raison.

Le Zanpakuto décida de laisser son porteur seul, afin qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui-même. «_**Ne pense pas que mon intervention avait pour objectif de t'enfoncer. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Et s'il doit être acquis par une remise en question, par une longue réflexion, par un combat, par une rencontre, eh bien soit. Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux. Je t'ai donné mon avis, mes conseils, qui sont ceux que tu penses mais que tu refuses. Il serait grand temps que tu écoutes ton propre cœur. Tu sais, Toshiro... Il faut profiter du temps. Il ne passe pas deux fois...**_»

Sur ces mots, la voix de Hyourinmaru s'éteignit, laissant un Toshiro totalement perdu, et en proie au doute quant au contenu total de sa vie.

Toshiro ne parvint pas à se rendormir, et réveilla Ichigo une heure plus tard. De grosses cernes barraient son visage, mais le rouquin ne posa pas de questions. Il commençait à connaître son Capitaine.

Celui-ci avait décidé de faire comme d'habitude en attendant. Mais il fallait sérieusement qu'il réfléchisse. Il avait pris conscience de ce que disait Hyourinmaru, et avait décidé de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais comment faire lorsque, durant des siècles, on a tout gardé pour soi sans jamais rien montrer?

…

_Soul Society, bureau du Capitaine de la Dixième Division._

«**Tu es... quoi?**» dit Hitsugaya en ouvrant de grands yeux et en reposant sa tasse de thé fumante sur son bureau.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la discussion que le prodige avait eu avec son Zanpakuto. Il avait sensiblement changé... en son for intérieur. Maintenant, lorsqu'il faisait une crise de colère, ou lorsqu'il lançait une phrase froide, il se remettait en question dans son esprit. C'était déjà un incroyable pas en avant, évidemment. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Tous les amis de Kurosaki (sauf Kon) étaient repartis dans le monde des humains, après de chaleureuses embrassades et des larmes émouvantes – qui s'expliquaient par l'absence d'indice temporel sur la durée d'emploi de Kurosaki au poste de vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Ainsi, en tout, cela faisait environ un mois que le roux s'était immiscé dans la vie d'Hitsugaya.

«**Je crains de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix**», protesta Ichigo en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son taicho. «**C'est Yamamoto-taicho qui me l'a personnellement demandé...**»

Hitsugaya soupira. En fermant les yeux et en entremêlant ses doigts, il se mit à répéter l'information principale que lui avait donnée Ichigo. «**Yamamoto veut que tu partes en voyage avec les Shinigamis de l'Académie, pendant une semaine, est-ce exact?**»

«**C'est ça.**» Le roux, assis à sa place, derrière le bureau du fukutaicho, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'attitude d'Hitsugaya. «**Il m'a vu m'entraîner avec eux, et trouve que j'ai le coup de main avec les étudiants.**»

Hitsugaya ne s'en formalisa pas, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le roux parte. Mais Kurosaki était un homme libre, bien que travaillant pour lui ; cela aurait été de l'esclavage de le garder près de lui pour des raisons aussi égoïstes et obscures pour tout le monde. «**Où partez-vous?**», dit-il au bout d'un moment, en rouvrant les yeux.

«**À la mer, me semble-t-il**», dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. À cet instant, le roux ouvrit de grands yeux : le reiatsu glacial de son Capitaine devint étrange. Le pire, c'était qu'Hitsugaya le regardait avec une expression étonnée. Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour, et remercia le ciel pour lui avoir montré une nouvelle émotion que pouvait ressentir Hitsugaya. «**Toshiro? Qu'y a-t-il?**»

«**Kurosaki...**» Hitsugaya baissa les yeux, provoquant une incompréhension totale chez Ichigo.

La mer? Ce qui signifiait donc chaleur, donc... vendeurs de glaces. De pastèques. De choses sucrées, délicieusement mauvaises pour le corps et si exquises en bouche. Et, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Toshiro – pas Hitsugaya-taicho, non, Toshiro – était un esclave de ce genre de sucreries d'été. Il ne l'avait jamais montré ni dit à personne, évidemment. Cela faisait maintenant presque une centaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de savourer une sucrerie de ce genre. Un manque soudain lui ravit la bouche, et Hitsugaya se surprit à déglutir afin de retrouver un peu de salive.

«**Tu es bizarre, Toshiro.**»

Le Capitaine reprit quelques instants contenance. «**Hitsugaya-taicho, pour toi!**» Après avoir crié, il se tassa à nouveau sur son siège, les yeux fuyants, une légère rougeur sur le visage. «**Je crois me souvenir... qu'à la mer... Que vendent-ils?**», acheva-t-il, hésitant.

Ichigo ne put que penser mignon. À croquer. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait sauté par-dessus le bureau, aurait tout renversé d'un coup et aurait pris Hitsugaya sur celui-ci avec passion. Cette expression sur le visage de son taicho était simplement irrésistible. Mais Ichigo n'était pas un homme suicidaire. Aussi étonné fut-il, il répondit à son Capitaine : «**Eh bien... Des pastèques, des glaces, des jus de fruits aussi... Peut-être des beignets...**» Ses phrases semblèrent ravir la personne à l'intérieur du corps d'Hitsugaya. Oui, car Ichigo était persuadé qu'il y avait un problème avec le Capitaine. Il n'était pas si... on ne pouvait pas dire mignon, parce que Toshiro _était_ mignon, mais plutôt vulnérable. Ichigo aurait plus cru à un Renji intelligent qu'à un Hitsugaya vulnérable. Ce qui était quand même incroyable.

Hitsugaya comprit à la tête de Kurosaki que quelque chose clochait. Et lorsqu'il y réfléchit, il trouva le problème : il s'était trop lâché. Le gentil Toshiro était ressorti, profitant de la faiblesse d'Hitsugaya pour les sucreries d'été. Cette pensée avait anéanti tout self-control. Il se maudit. Alors qu'il allait essayer d'expliquer son comportement, de légers coups furent portés. «**Entrez**», dit Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils, retrouvant son attitude froide.

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'oeil, notant son changement d'attitude. Quelque part, il était heureux qu'Hitsugaya réagisse de cette manière. Il essayait de se souvenir si un jour le prodige avait été proche de quelqu'un... au point de laisser paraître un visage gêné. Mais il lui semblait que la réponse était non. Il se sentait donc absolument privilégié, et il ne put contrôler un sourire rayonnant.

Hitsugaya le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil. Il se doutait qu'Ichigo n'était pas si idiot qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire (Qui se méfierait d'un imbécile?). Il était donc presque sûr qu'Ichigo ne souriait pas pour rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire ou d'en penser plus.

Yamamoto entra. Puissant, imposant. «**Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichi... Kurosaki-fukutaicho! Content de vous voir. Je voulais justement vous parler.**»

«**Pourquoi seriez-vous venu sinon, Yamamoto-taicho?**» lâcha Ichigo avec un air effronté, mais toutefois un doux regard. Il plaisantait.

Le vieillard toutefois bien conservé se mit à rire. «**Tu as bien raison!**» L'homme chauve ferma la porte coulissante, et s'avança vers les deux autres. «**Je voulais vous voir à propos de ce voyage, avec l'Académie.**»

Hitsugaya le dévisagea. «**Ichigo vient de m'en parler.**»

«**Pourquoi lui il a le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom?**», murmura ce dernier avec abattement et agacement.

Yamamoto fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. «**Changement de programme. Le Capitaine qui devait nous accompagner – Kyoraku-taicho... – a finalement un empêchement.**»

«**Le voyage est donc annulé?**» demanda Hitsugaya.

«**Si nous ne trouvons pas un autre Capitaine prêt à surveiller cette sortie, oui.**»

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. «**En quoi un Capitaine serait-il absolument nécessaire dans ses conditions? Nous ne parlons bien que d'un voyage scolaire dans le monde des vivants, n'est-ce pas?**»

«**Exactement. N'oublie pas que les âmes des Shinigamis sont puissantes. Alors si nous emmenons toute une ribambelle de gamins à fort reiatsu, sans personne pour les protéger, les Hollows vont se faire un plaisir d'attaquer nos futures recrues. Je ne doute pas de leur force, évidemment, mais c'est impossible pour des raisons de sécurité. Et des Shinigamis ne seront pas assez puissants et stratèges pour gérer une crise, si cela devait arriver.**»

Hitsugaya fit la moue : Yamamoto avait raison. Laisser les étudiants de l'Académie partir seuls était totalement impensable. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas une bonne maîtrise du Kidô, ou de leur Zanpakuto. Une tragédie est bien vite arrivée... Et le prodige comprit qu'indirectement, le Capitaine de la Première Division lui demandait d'assurer le voyage. Il fronça donc les sourcils, montrant son mécontentement à Yamamoto.

Celui-ci s'aperçut du mouvement agacé d'Hitsugaya. «**Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, ****Hitsugaya-taicho?**»

«**Je ne partirais pas avec les étudiants de l'Académie à la place de Kyoraku-taicho. Je suis bien trop occupé.**» En réalité, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Il supportait très mal la chaleur, certes ; il n'aimait pas les gosses, certes ; il ne pouvait pas blairer les cris des enfants sur la plage, certes ; il n'aimait pas se montrer en maillot de bain, certes. Pourtant, une raison l'aurait bien poussé à partir.

Et cette raison s'appelait bouffe-d'été-comme-les-glaces-beignets-pastèques-melons-jus-de-fruits. Et sous cette raison plus ou moins assumée se cachait une raison beaucoup moins assumée, qui était en rapport avec un certain rouquin, et qui l'étonnait lui-même.

Le rouquin en question leva les yeux vers lui. «**Toshiro, laisse Kotarô s'occuper des papiers pendant une semaine ; il est bien plus efficace que moi dans ce domaine ! Tu serais moins occupé si tu voulais moins l'être.**»

Ce reproche clair faillit faire halluciner Hitsugaya... qui se rappela qu'il avait affaire à Ichigo Kurosaki, le Shinigami le moins discipliné de l'histoire, le _number one_ devant Yashiru et Kenpachi. Le prodige croisa donc les bras en pinçant les lèvres, en signe de mécontentement. Pourtant, Ichigo perçut une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux, et appuya sur la faille.

Il ne remercia jamais assez Matsumoto à cet instant, pour lui avoir donné l'astuce qui lui permettait d'influencer son Capitaine... grâce à sa seule faiblesse physique : la facilité avec laquelle ses yeux laissent paraître les sentiments qui le traversaient.

«**Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de vacances, Toshiro?**» demanda Ichigo, amusé.

«**Il a raison**», appuya discrètement Yamamoto, qui était absolument ravi de l'influence du roux sur le prodige.

Hitsugaya était en pleine hésitation intérieure. D'un côté, il voulait partir ; de l'autre, cela signifiait abandonner son masque, quelque part. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment détendu, et...

Une lueur de surprise passa alors dans ses yeux. «_Détendu_»? «_Détente_»? C'était la première fois que ces mots passaient dans ses pensées courantes. Étrange. Ils vagabondaient dans son cerveau, comme un rêve inaccessible. La détente lui paraissait être un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer. Et pourtant... Ichigo et Yamamoto lui tendaient cette perche. Un dernier regard à Ichigo, et ses (beaux) yeux chocolats lui firent prendre sa décision.

Au diable son masque pour cette fois-ci. Les sucreries – et Ichigo – avaient eu(e)s raison de lui.

«**... Je suppose que de toute façon, si je n'avais pas accepté, vous vous seriez débrouillé pour que j'y aille quand même...**», grommela Toshiro en trouvant le mur soudainement très intéressant pour être le receveur d'un regard glacial.

Ichigo et Yamamoto mirent quelques secondes à s'autoriser un sourire. Il... avait vraiment accepté? C'était incroyable. Exceptionnel. Au point de faire péter le champagne. Et le roux constata que le magnifique prodige le reprenait de moins en moins sur son prénom... et qu'il l'avait lui-même appelé «Ichigo».

Comme quoi, leur relation évoluait... du bon côté. Ce qui arrangeait bien les plans d'Ichigo.

…

_Soul Society, chambre d'étudiants n°I-08_.

«**On part dans quatre jours, et j'en peux déjà plus d'attendre**», lança Ryu, assis sur le lit, une main caressant ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. «**Tu vas mettre quoi dans ton SoulBag?**»

«**Je ne sais pas trop, encore**», répondit Seiji en regardant dans son armoire. «**Ils nous ont conseillé de ne pas prendre de Shihakshou, les vêtements amples et noirs n'étant pas trop de rigueur l'été.**»

«**Le problème, c'est que je n'ai que ça**», grommela Ryu en basculant sur le lit et en s'allongeant. «**Une boutique vendrait des habits normaux dans cette ville, tu crois?**»

«**Je n'en sais rien.**»

Ryu eut un rire. «**De toute façon, quand on y pense, personne ne nous verra. On ****peut limite y aller nu, ça reviendrait au même!**»

Seiji le regarda quelques secondes, puis pouffa. «**Si tu veux exhiber **_**ça**_** devant Kurosaki-fukutaicho et Hitsugaya-taicho, libre à toi... En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir connu.**»

Ryu fronça les sourcils tout en souriant. «**Oï, ça veut dire quoi, «**_**ça**_**»? Je suis magnifique!**»

Seiji leva les yeux au ciel. «**Hai, hai.**»

«**Tiens, en parlant de Kurosaki-fukutaicho...**» Soudain, Ryu changea d'attitude. Il devint... félin. Charmeur, presque sournois. «**J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, au terrain d'entraînement.**»

«**Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir, Ryu**», lança Seiji, décidé.

«**Oh que si. Tu ne peux pas me menacer ici. Il y a des Shinigamis partout ici, capables de ressentir un oppressant reiatsu. Nous ne sommes pas dans une zone où, si une puissante énergie se dégageait, personne n'en aurait cure. Ici, c'est un dortoir.**» Ryu se leva, et commença à s'approcher de Seiji, debout devant son armoire. «**Ichigo-san est mon genre.**» Cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils du brun, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer ; mais Ryu ne lui en laissa pas le temps. «**Et tu n'as aucun droit de m'empêcher de le séduire.**»

«**Il te repoussera**», dit Seiji d'un ton amusé.

Ryu fut piqué au vif. Une veine pulsant sur son front, il commença à siffler : «**Qu'en sais-tu? Rien. T'appartient-il? Non. Pense-t-il à toi dans la journée? le soir avant de s'endormir? J'en doute! Tu n'as pas plus de chances de le séduire que moi, pas moins. Nous sommes au même niveau. Ne crois pas qu'il te préfère sous prétexte qu'il t'a déjà adressé un sourire ou une caresse sur la tête.**»

L'ambiance était devenue totalement électrique. Les deux étudiants se faisaient face et se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Au bout d'un long moment, Ryu lâcha un «**Je vais tenter ma chance. Je t'ai prévenu. Si tu le veux tellement, ton rouquin, il faudrait peut-être que tu te bouges, tu ne crois pas?**» avant de sortir de la pièce.

Seiji eut du mal à calmer son cœur. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, perdu.

En effet, peut-être fallait-il qu'il «passe à l'attaque»...

…

_Soul Society, bureau du Capitaine de la Sixième Division._

Renji était seul. L'homme aux cheveux rouges avait pris l'habitude de travailler sans son taicho, celui-ci étant un homme important dans sa famille (chef de clan oblige) et dans le monde des Shinigamis (beau gosse froid et calculateur oblige). Donc, à cet instant, il travaillait, triant des papiers plus ou moins importants, pensant plus ou moins à quelque chose d'intéressant.

_Vrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrr._

Le fukutaicho ne sursauta même pas, et tourna la tête pour regarder son portable. Oui, le fameux portable qui permet de contacter les gens, même s'ils se trouvent dans le monde des vivants. Toutefois, tous les Capitaines et vice-capitaines possédaient un portable dans ce genre, un peu plus évolué que celui d'Ichigo, puisque les appels pouvaient passer des deux côtés.

«**J'espère que ce n'est pas Byakuya qui me fait faux bond ce soir**», grommela Renji en s'emparant du téléphone. Le numéro affiché n'était pourtant pas celui de son amant. «**Matsumoto? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?**»

Intrigué, il ouvrit le téléphone. La plantureuse rouquine apparut, son image grésillante flottant au-dessus du clavier. «**Renji**», dit-elle d'une voix métallique en s'inclinant.

«**Matsumoto**», répondit-il en penchant le buste également. «**Que me vaut l'honneur? N'es-tu pas en mission?**»

«**Je suis en mission, oui, dans le monde des vivants. Je me trouve à Karakura, actuellement.**»

«**La ville de Kurosaki?**»

«**Oui. Ma mission le concerne, de façon indirecte, d'ailleurs...**» Cette phrase énigmatique étonna beaucoup Renji. Personne ne savait exactement quelle était la mission de la jeune rousse, sauf Yamamoto et la concernée. Avoir des informations sur cette tâche, même si elles étaient minimes, semblait donc totalement inespéré et plutôt flatteur, pour le vice-capitaine. Il se cala plus confortablement sur son siège, et fronça les sourcils.

«**Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu me contactes?**», demanda-t-il, avant de continuer. «**Cela a un rapport avec Kurosaki? Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider, puisqu'il part dans deux jours, pour le monde des vivants.**»

«**Il part?**» L'étonnement dans la voix de la fukutaicho en mission était réel. «**Pourquoi?**»

«**Voyage avec l'académie.**»

«**Il part seul?**» Ah, le petit mot et l'intonation qui changent tout. L'éclat dans les yeux de Rangiku fit frissonner Renji. Quand une telle étincelle pétillait dans le regard de cette femme, cela ne présageait rien de bon... Enfin, rien de bon pour d'autres en tout cas. Et, en l'occurence, Renji fit évidemment le lien avec Kurosaki. Il avait également une vague idée, pour une autre personne concernée...

«**Non, il part avec Hitsugaya-taicho.**»

Matsumoto ne put contrôler le sourire qui fleurit instantanément sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, Renji avait eu raison de penser que la deuxième victime de la fukutaicho était... son taicho lui-même.

«**Yamamoto-taicho est vraiment fort, quand même.**» Renji ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'explique. «**Vu la situation, je vais tout te dire. Et ne t'avises pas de raconter ça à tout le monde. Seuls Yamamoto-taicho et moi sommes au courant... du plan ****du Capitaine de la Première Division. Ne m'interromps pas, c'est assez long...**

**Il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsque j'étais encore là, à la Soul Society, et que mon emploi du temps était bien défini – à savoir : profiter de la vie, faire mon travail, et me débrouiller de façon à ce qu'Hitsugaya-taicho fasse mon travail, hem – Yamamoto-taicho est passé me voir. C'était apparemment «super important», alors nous nous sommes isolés, et il m'a parlé d'un plan. Un plan qui avait germé dans son esprit la veille. Il m'a expliqué que, dans le rêve qui avait précédé cette idée – diabolique, soit dit en passant – qui concernait évidemment mon taicho, lui était apparu que tous les Capitaines n'étaient pas épanouis. Aucun d'eux ne l'était. À part Kyoraku-taicho, mais c'est un cas spécial... et encore, sa condition pouvait être améliorée. Ainsi, en tant que général en chef du Gotei 13, il devait veiller au bonheur des Capitaines et vice-capitaines de Division. Personnellement, je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec son point de vue, mais on ne me demande pas mon avis...**

**Bref, il m'a demandé mon aide. Qui aurait refusé? Il avait réussi à vous mettre ensemble, Byakuya et toi. Il en était heureux, et voulait continuer sur sa lancée, en s'attaquant à sa plus grosse «proie» : Hitsugaya-taicho. Tu le connais, il aime se lancer des défis un peu farfelus... et a fait une sélection des profils qui correspondraient à Hitsugaya-taicho. Il en est ressorti que c'était Ichigo qui avait le plus de chance avec lui. Alors, il l'a fait venir, en lui exposant le fait que je devais partir.**

**En même temps, il m'a donnée une mission réelle : m'installer à Karakura, un des endroits les plus concentrés en reiatsu dans le monde des vivants, afin de prévenir l'arrivée de Hollows, et également glaner le plus d'informations possibles à leur propos, à propos d'Aizen et de ses sbires. Urahara a plusieurs contacts, et depuis qu'il est revenu, nous travaillons d'arrache-pied. **

**D'une pierre, deux coups. Depuis, Yamamoto-taicho et moi essayons d'ouvrir les yeux à Hitsugaya-taicho – les atomes sont crochus entre ces deux-là... dommage, Ichigo me plaisait bien – de manière différente, c'est-à-dire le rapprochement doux pour Yamamoto-taicho et le choc émotionnel pour moi. Faut que je me tape le sale boulot évidemment. Et là, Yamamoto-taicho a fait fort : les envoyer tous les deux, à la plage, pour surveiller des enfants dont les hormones sont en train de péter. Franchement, là, il a géré. Chapeau bas.**»

Elle reprit sa respiration, et continua. «**Yamamoto-taicho et moi nous appelons souvent, et nous nous tenons au courant de la situation Hitsugaya-Kurosaki. Toutefois, je suis loin, et Yamamoto-taicho est très occupé.**»

Renji eut du mal à tout gober. Trop d'informations d'un coup, sans doute. Mais pourtant, l'histoire lui paraissait cohérente. Aussi, il se souvenait vaguement des tentatives de Yamamoto pour les mettre ensemble, Byakuya et lui. Mais, lorsqu'il creusait, il se rappelait des missions seul à seul avec son taicho, des hôtels aux lits doubles, et pleins d'autres minuscules facteurs qu'il n'avait pas noté, mais qui lui semblaient mille fois plus importants à cet instant. En effet, Yamamoto avait joué un rôle très important dans leur couple. C'était limite lui qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Byakuya – même s'il n'était pas loin d'y tomber tout seul. Un peu d'aide avait été la bienvenue.

En tout cas, il comprenait doucement que Matsumoto lui proposait... de former une espèce d'alliance _mettons-Hitsugaya-taicho-et-Kurosaki-ensemble_, avec Yamamoto et elle-même. L'idée était extrêmement alléchante, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait l'attirance – peut-être réciproque, qui savait? – d'Ichigo pour le magnifique Capitaine ; et ce dernier avait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui l'adoucirait, et lui ferait découvrir les belles choses de la vie, toutes celles qu'il avait raté en s'enfermant dans son monde. En plus, si Renji pouvait tenir l'occasion de chambrer un peu son ami rouquin, tout allait parfaitement aller dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait une revanche à prendre sur lui...

L'homme aux cheveux rouges eut un grand sourire. «**Et vous avez besoin d'un agent sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas?**»

Matsumoto sourit. Elle était sûre que le fukutaicho du descendant Kuchiki comprendrait la situation. «**C'est exact.**»

«**Je peux peut-être vous aider. Mais par contre, je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour le voyage scolaire. J'ai peur qu'il faille surveiller Kurosaki pendant ce voyage...**» Renji se souvenait parfaitement du regard appréciateur du petit Seiji. Ce brun pouvait être un adversaire pour Hitsugaya – enfin si celui-ci était intéressé par Kurosaki évidemment. «**Je pense qu'Ichigo est la proie de quelqu'un d'autre, qui fera partie du voyage.**»

Dans le beau visage de Matsumoto se creusa une ride pensive, sur son front. Elle mit quelques instants à répondre. Puis elle grommela «**Ichigo sera à Hitsugaya-taicho.**»Renji déglutit, en pensant que le pauvre Ichigo avait du souci à se faire. Puis la possessive Matsumoto continua sa phrase.«**Je vais appeler Yamamoto-taicho, et je lui expliquerais la situation. Je pense qu'il se rangera à mon avis.**»

«**Et quel est ton avis?**»

«**Le plus pratique serait que tu partes avec l'Académie également, comme Hitsugaya-taicho et Ichigo, pour surveiller les élèves. Enfin, en apparence. Tu surveilleras des enfants, bien sûr, mais pas ceux qu'on pourrait croire.**»

…

_Soul Society, bâtiment du Seireitei._

La discussion animée entre le chef du Gotei 13 et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division fut entendue par tous les Shinigamis du bâtiment. Ils ne criaient pas, mais le silence de mort ayant pris place dans les salles aux alentours permettait aux personnes d'écouter la conversation.

Byakuya refusait que Renji parte en voyage avec l'Académie. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune raison, malgré le fait que son amant tente de le persuader qu'il y en avait une. La sécurité des futurs Shinigamis avant tout... Yamamoto, quant à lui, ne bougeait également pas de ses positions. C'était donc un long dialogue de sourds, une conversation à sens unique, qui fut stoppée grâce à Renji qui s'énerva et qui déclara que le noble n'était pas sa mère, et qu'il pouvait tout de même vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Byakuya ne put que se ranger à son avis, même s'il en tirait une profonde humiliation. Il ne parla pas à son amant jusqu'à son départ, et refusa toute ses tentatives de conversation ou même de visite. Il s'enferma dans son manoir Kuchiki, et n'en sortit pas. Le noble aux longs cheveux noirs était sûr que Renji craquait pour Ichigo, et qu'il partait dans le but de le tromper. Même s'il n'exprimait pas (jamais!) ces pensées à voix haute, le doute lui broyait le cœur.

Renji, habitué à ces sautes d'humeur, prit son mal en patience, et se résigna à attendre son retour avant de revoir son amant, qu'il aimait plus que tout, malgré tout. Il s'était également fixé comme objectif de rapprocher Hitsugaya et Kurosaki, tout en tentant de tenir Seiji à distance.

Pourtant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Ryu comptait également rentrer dans la danse. Deux prédateurs, donc deux fois plus de boulot. Renji n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

…

_Soul Society, terrain d'entraînement n°10._

C'était le dernier jour d'Ichigo avant son départ pour la mer, avec les Shinigamis en apprentissage, et accessoirement avec Renji – il l'avait appris quelques heures plus tôt, et ça ne le dérangeait pas forcément, puisque malgré leurs querelles bénignes, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien – et surtout... Hitsugaya.

Son cerveau, une fois qu'il fut seul, avait totalement surchauffé, le laissant pantelant. Oui, car son fourbe cervelas lui avait transmis des images assez... excitantes dirons-nous, mettant évidemment en scène un prodige aux cheveux blancs dans un maillot de bain, en train de lécher une glace ou même se faisant bronzer au soleil...

… Avant que le rouquin ne se rende compte que son Capitaine avait une sainte horreur de la chaleur.

Pourquoi diable avait-il donc accepté de partir? En sachant que la chaleur serait omniprésente lors du voyage, ça n'était absolument pas logique de la part d'un génie coriace et glacial comme Toshiro. Est-ce que cette envie de partir avait un rapport avec leur dernière discussion? Qui, selon le rouquin, n'avait ni queue ni tête, d'ailleurs. Le «_Que vendent-ils, à la plage?_» de Toshiro l'avait interpellé. Il était persuadé que le prodige cachait quelque chose. Les friandises d'été seraient-elles son péché mignon? Il était sûr que la réponse à cette question était positive.

Ichigo soupira. Il expliqua à une des Shinigamis de la Dixième Division qui s'entraînait sur le terrain que sa défense laissait une ouverture, lui montra à quel endroit et se replaça, afin de vérifier que cette femme avait pris compte de son conseil.

«**Plus fermes, les bras**», dit-il en s'approchant de la Shinigami peu débrouillarde. Il se plaça derrière elle, et bougea ses poignets. «**Regarde, ta prise sera améliorée si tu bandes mieux tes muscles ici**», continua-t-il en tapotant l'endroit concerné avec le bout du doigt, tout en souriant.

Le jeune femme balbutia quelques mots, rouge pivoine, et tenta de se concentrer afin d'améliorer sa défense.

Ichigo, satisfait, s'éloigna un peu de la femme, tout en repensant aux images peu orthodoxes (en rapport avec son Capitaine) qui avaient assailli son esprit quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à virer de sa tête, malgré le taux faible de chances pour que cela se réalise. Son regard balaya le terrain d'entraînement, ne s'arrêtant sur aucun des Shinigamis présents.

«**Je suis content de voir que tu ne te tournes pas les pouces**», lança une voix polaire dans son dos. Ichigo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, puisqu'il avait senti son reiatsu quelques millisecondes plus tôt.

«**Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment?**» Il se tourna et aperçut Hitsugaya avec les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. «**Je suis venu ici pour ****t'assister, pas pour faire joli**», termina le roux en sentant sa propre bouche s'étirer.

Le prodige s'approcha du rouquin, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son fukutaicho. La taille démesurée d'Ichigo – qui certes n'était pas aussi importante que celle de Zaraki Kenpachi, Chad ou Komamura Sajin... – le mettait mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas conscience de leur différence de statut, mais le fait que le roux le surplombe le faisait se sentir en position d'infériorité. Il avait horreur de se faire regarder de haut, même si c'était dû à sa petite taille. Pourtant, Ichigo n'était absolument pas dans cet état d'esprit, et Hitsugaya le savait.

Le prodige fronça les sourcils. Que pensait réellement Ichigo de lui? Cette question lui revenait souvent en tête, depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas. Hyourinmaru lui fit parvenir un rire mental, ce qui agaça profondément le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Ça l'agaçait, parce que son Zanpakuto connaissait la réponse, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à l'entendre, de peur de découvrir quelque chose de choquant sur lui-même.

«**Oï, Toshiro, ça va?**» demanda Ichigo qui s'était aperçu de la rêverie dans laquelle s'était enfoncée le Capitaine.

Ledit Toshiro tiqua. «**Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi. Serais-tu complètement sourd ou ton esprit de contradiction est le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu?**»

Ichigo eut un sourire goguenard. «**Un peu des deux, j'imagine.**»

Hitsugaya soupira. Le naturel de son fukutaicho contrastait tellement avec son propre tempérament que la différence était aussi grosse que le Seireitei lui-même. «**J'aimerais que tu ne me manques plus de respect. Mais c'est trop demander, n'est-ce pas?**», acheva-t-il avec un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil au terrain d'entraînement, avant de répondre, avec ce même sourire agaçant étirant ses lèvres. «**Exactement. Je ne peux pas changer si facilement. Je t'ai toujours appelé «Toshiro», je t'ai toujours tutoyé, ça t'a toujours déplu, et ça n'évoluera sûrement pas.**» Tout en disant cela, un regret s'immisça dans le cœur du roux. Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas... et qu'un jour son Capitaine ne le reprenne plus au sujet de son prénom. Car, mine de rien, plus le temps passait, et plus ils se rapprochaient... Ichigo pensa avec amertume que c'était peut-être à sens unique, cette affection.

Mais Hitsugaya, de son côté, ne reprenait Ichigo que par entêtement. Il ne détestait pas quand Ichigo l'appelait par son prénom. Au début, si, évidemment. Mais actuellement... ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Une veine sur son front pulsa lorsque Hyourinmaru faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son esprit. Se seraient-ils tous ligués contre lui pour l'emmerder?

«**Si ton attitude ne change pas, cela deviendra problématique.**»

Ichigo eut un franc sourire. «**Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de changer?**»

Hitsugaya en resta coi. Les yeux écarquillés. Presque la bouche ouverte. C'était une question... à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre franchement sans mentir. «**Eh bien... parce que je suis ton supérieur, peut-être?**»

«**Oh, si ce n'est qu'une histoire de grade... Je te pensais plus ouvert que ça, Toshiro.**» Cette constatation eut pour résultat un regard courroucé du prodige.

«**Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'ouverture d'esprit.**»

Ichigo, contre toute attente, fut attendri. «**Je suis désolé.**»

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils plus que de coutume, si cela était possible. «**De quoi es-tu désolé?**»

«**De m'être trompé sur ton ouverture d'esprit. Tu n'es finalement peut-être pas un Capitaine pur et dur sans aucun sentiment. La preuve, tu ne m'as pas repris ****sur «Toshiro», là. Serais-tu potentiellement un Shinigami avec un cœur?**» lança un roux moqueur.

Hitsugaya tiqua. Pas à cause de l'usage de son nom, mais à cause de la question. La question de savoir s'il avait un cœur ou non. Un doute s'introduisit sournoisement en lui.

Était-il capable de ressentir quelque chose qui ne soit pas négatif?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ichigo s'approcha du Capitaine. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur son épaule. «**Je plaisantais. Tu es un Shinigami comme les autres – enfin pas exactement, puisque tu es un prodige. Mais tu es capable de ressentir toutes les émotions qui font de nous des êtres vivants, dotés d'une âme.**»

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard étonné. «**Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, d'un coup?**»

Le visage du roux devint sérieux, provoquant un battement de cœur désordonné chez le Capitaine. «**Est-ce que je peux te parler sérieusement, Toshiro?**»

«.**.. Oui. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire, mais je t'écoute.**»

«**Tu es ouvert. Mais pas quand tu endosses ton rôle de Capitaine. Es-tu au courant qu'il y a une vie après le travail? Toshiro n'est pas Hitsugaya-taicho. Et quand je m'adresse à toi, je parle au Shinigami qui aime les glaces, pas à l'inébranlable et glacial Capitaine.**» Ces paroles, qui complétaient la tirade de Hyourinmaru, bouleversèrent totalement le Capitaine.

Ichigo, s'aperçevant que, premièrement, il avait eu raison au sujet des sucreries d'été puisque les yeux d'Hitsugaya avaient exprimé de la surprise et un peu de gêne, et deuxièmement que le choc visible dans ce même regard correspondait à ses paroles, eut un doux sourire. «**J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir parlé franchement.**»

Un cri se fit entendre, et un Shinigami s'effondra au sol. Ichigo s'en aperçut immédiatement, et s'excusa rapidement auprès de son Capitaine pour aller l'emmener à la Quatrième Division. «**Je reviens.**»

Hitsugaya se sentit soudainement faible, et un mal de tête se fit sentir. Comment cet imbécile de Kurosaki trouvait-il toujours les mots qui le mettaient dans un état pareil? Une deuxième question pointa également le bout de son nez. Ce masque, dont Kurosaki avait deviné l'existence, n'était-il pas un rempart à toute relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse?

Une révélation atteignit le jeune prodige. Le jeune rouquin avait réussi à percer la muraille impénétrable qui entourait le cœur du froid Capitaine. Oh, le jeune Capitaine s'en doutait déjà, mais ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence à présent. Ichigo avait deviné son secret. En quelques semaines à peine.

Personne ne le remarqua, l'agitation suivant l'accident du boulet qui s'était blessé étant dense, mais petit à petit, un sourire prit place sur les lèvres délicates du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, tandis que son visage s'illuminait doucement.

Kurosaki était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement perspicace, malgré son apparente insouciance.

…

_Soul Society, appartement de Toshiro Hitsugaya._

Hitsugaya soupira en fourrant un Shihakshou dans son SoulBag. Partir pour une semaine, à la plage qui plus est, n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets lorsque Matsumoto avait été envoyée en mission dans le monde des vivants. Et pourtant...

«**Toshiro**», l'interpella la voix grave et chaude de Kurosaki, «**tu sais que ne prendre ****que des Shihakshous n'est pas la meilleure idée, lorsqu'on part pour la mer. Tu comptes cuire?**»

«**Hitsugaya-taicho, pour toi**», siffla le prodige, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ç'avait été instinctif, et même s'il ne souhaitait plus vraiment que son fukutaicho l'appelle par son titre, son réflexe était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un masque à tenir. «**Je n'ai rien d'autre, de toute façon. Et puis d'où ça te regarde?**»

Ichigo eut un sourire. «**La glace et la chaleur ne font pas bon ménage, à ce qu'il me semble.**» Il fit une pause, pendant qu'il rangeait ses propres affaires dans son SoulBag. «**N'oublie pas qu'en tant que fukutaicho, je dois veiller sur mon taicho. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de faire des insolations ou des malaises, ça m'arrangerait**», ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

«**Mpf**», fut tout ce que prononça Hitsugaya, en enfonçant ses produits de douche dans un coin de son sac. Il fut gêné, rien qu'à l'idée de paraître si faible devant ses subordonnés.

Ichigo eut un sourire. Son sac était déjà prêt ; il n'avait presque rien emmené pour la plage lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui. Alors il avait décidé d'acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin sur place. Aux frais du Seireitei, évidemment.

«**Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais.**»

Hitsugaya se tourna vers Ichigo, sa brosse à dents dans la main. «**Tu parles du voyage?**»

«**Bien sûr. Pourquoi as-tu acquiescé à la demande de Yamamoto-taicho, alors que d'après ce que je sais de toi, tu as la chaleur en sainte horreur?**» Ichigo croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le mur. «**Ça n'a rien de logique. Hyourinmaru ne supporte pas la canicule, j'imagine, et toi non plus. Une semaine à la mer... ça paraît fou.**»

Hitsugaya grogna et enfourna sa brosse à dents dans son sac. En réalité, le prodige ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. «Tu m'as convaincu» serait une mauvaise idée, et anéantirait immédiatement son masque glacial. Mais bon... mentir à Ichigo le mettrait très mal à l'aise. En plus, Hitsugaya était plutôt quelqu'un de franc, sauf quand quelque chose le gênait. Et là, justement...

«**Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis**», grogna-t-il, provoquant un rire d'Ichigo.

«**Serais-je visé?**» demanda malicieusement le roux. «**Après tout, tu as sûrement raison. Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que tu étais idiot. Mais bon... je pense que tu aurais préféré partir à la montagne, ou tout autre endroit glacial et désert...**»

Hitsugaya, les sourcils froncés, s'autorisa un sourire. «**En effet. Mais c'est mon devoir de capitaine qui m'astreint à ce genre de mission...**»

Ichigo, l'œil pétillant, se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce en lançant «**Ton devoir de capitaine, tu es sûr?**» avant de s'arrêter pour écouter la réponse.

Le prodige se tourna vers le roux, qui s'arrêta un instant de respirer. Hitsugaya le fixait de ses yeux polaires, ces immenses orbes qui arrivaient à lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées en moins d'un instant. Son Capitaine soupira, passa sa fine main dans ses cheveux sans couleur, froissant son Shihakshou et provoquant un frisson qui roula sur l'échine de Kurosaki. Ichigo commençait à penser que le voyage à la mer serait terriblement difficile, avec une telle beauté inaccessible à côté de lui.

«**Ouais... Je n'allais pas te laisser partir seul.**» Le cœur du roux manqua un battement, et une expression étonnée se peignit sur son visage.

Hitsugaya se rendit compte de ses paroles et ses yeux exprimèrent une grande surprise. Ichigo allait s'imaginer des choses... Il ne s'était pas posé de questions avant de répondre à son fukutaicho, mais maintenant que sa réponse avait fusé, des tas d'interrogations venaient envahir son esprit et se bousculer à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Mais... Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Et surtout... pourquoi pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait?

«**J'ai peur pour la sécurité des Shinigamis de l'Académie, si seuls Renji et toi êtes présents et responsables d'eux**», se rattrapa-t-il en se tournant brutalement pour farfouiller dans son sac, histoire de cacher sa gêne qui menaçait de déborder.

Ichigo fut un peu déçu. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru que le Capitaine... Mais non. Ça ne le changeait pas vraiment de l'attitude froide que celui-ci prenait à longueur de temps. Le roux aurait évidemment aimé du changement, mais après la franche discussion qu'il avait eu avec son Capitaine quelques heures auparavant, il doutait que le prodige soit prompt à effectuer quelques modifications sur son comportement polaire. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de se transformer en quelques heures, encore moins s'il s'agit d'Hitsugaya Toshiro, un des deux hommes les plus froids du Seireitei. Ichigo n'était même pas sûr que son glacial supérieur avait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et s'il comptait appliquer les conseils que le roux lui avait donnés.

«**Tu as sûrement raison**», lança le rouquin en s'éloignant encore du prodige. «**Je n'en aurais sans doute pas été capable.**» Ichigo lança un dernier regard à Hitsugaya, lui dédia un sourire doux et triste à la fois, puis franchit la porte.

Le prodige jura silencieusement. Il n'avait pas voulu froisser le beau rouquin, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Hitsugaya baissa la tête, ses yeux turquoises fixant le sol, et il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Son masque de Capitaine glacial commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout rater? Les relations n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Il n'arrivait pas à dire sincèrement ce qu'il pensait, pas sans ajouter une quelconque raison à ses paroles. Toujours tout expliquer par quelque chose de rationnel. Cela lui pourrissait clairement la vie. Il était incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Et ça le bouffait.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais essayé. C'était un comportement inédit, inconnu, impalpable. Hitsugaya-taicho aurait dit que ce n'était que pure faiblesse. Pourtant, Toshiro en avait assez de s'enfermer, de garder tout pour lui. La limite entre son masque et sa vraie personnalité se creusait de plus en plus... elle n'avait jamais été distincte, auparavant. Mais depuis qu'Ichigo était là...

Toshiro n'était plus Hitsugaya-taicho.

Les habitudes étaient bouleversées. Tout ça à cause d'un roux idiot au sourire ravageur et aux yeux aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. Qui était-il pour lui?

Le rire de Hyourinmaru dans son esprit lui fit comprendre que les réponses à ces questions étaient dangereusement proches. Le dragon riait de le voir dans le déni.

…

_Soul Society, rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment du Seireitei._

Yamamoto-taicho soupira. Les mains crispées sur sa canne – qui était accessoirement son Zanpakuto – et le front barré d'une ride anxieuse, son pied tapant rapidement sur le sol trahissait son impatience.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Et surtout, l'**heure** du départ était presque atteinte.

Mais toujours pas de Kurosaki, d'Abarai, ou d'Hitsugaya.

Les étudiants à l'Académie des Shinigamis étaient tous prêts, leurs SoulBags sur le dos, les yeux guettant leurs accompagnateurs. Yamamoto attendait que les trois hommes les plus importants du voyage arrivent.

Renji était quelquefois en retard, certes. Mais Hitsugaya ne l'avait jamais été, de toute sa carrière.

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge qui ornait le mur du batîment blanc du Seireitei. 07H57.

«**Yamamoto-taicho.**» Le concerné se retourna, et ne put cacher un sourire. Ichigo, vêtu de son Shihakshou, le SoulBag et Zangetsu sur le dos, apparut avec un Shunpo presque impeccable à côté de lui.

«**Kurosaki-fukutaicho. J'ai cru que mes étudiants allaient se dessécher avant que vous n'arriviez.**»

Le roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. «**Désolé, désolé. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à réveiller Tosh...**» Une aura polaire et meurtrière fit s'étrangler la dernière partie de sa phrase dans sa gorge, tandis qu'Hitsugaya arrivait avec un Shunpo à son tour.

«**Yamamoto-taicho**», lança froidement le prodige en s'inclinant légèrement. «**Je m'excuse pour l'attente.**»

«**Hitsugaya-taicho, vous voilà. Tout le monde est là, sauf Abarai-fukutaicho.**»

Ichigo prit un air sérieux. «**Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**» Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Renji se matérialisa à leurs côtés, grommelant contre une douleur aux reins.

Après les formalités, Yamamoto prit congé et disparut. Un silence prit place, les étudiants étant un peu intimidés par trois beaux hommes désormais muets. Le regard hypnotisant d'Hitsugaya balaya l'assemblée de futurs Shinigamis, puis il se racla la gorge. «**Eh bien... Je suppose que même s'il est inutile qu'on se présente... il vaut mieux démarrer sur de bonnes bases. Je me nomme Toshiro Hitsugaya, Capitaine de la Dixième Division du Seireitei. Voici Ichigo Kurosaki, vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division, et Renji Abarai, vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Nous serons vos accompagnateurs pour cette semaine dans le monde des vivants. Vous allez donc être sous notre responsabilité.**»

Ichigo soupira. Hitsugaya avait l'art de mettre la plupart des gens (soit tout le monde sauf le grand roux, Matsumoto et Yamamoto) mal à l'aise. Le jeune prodige ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se trouvait devant de simples gosses, pas devant des Capitaines expérimentés avec qui il faut adopter une attitude droite, froide et irréprochable. Le roux s'avança donc, laissa un sourire étirer ses jolies lèvres et compléta par : «**Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas vous manger. Tout ira bien si vous nous écoutez. Passons un séjour agréable, OK?**»

Les jeunes Shinigamis acquiescèrent, bien plus à l'aise. Renji tapa dans le dos de Kurosaki avec une joie non feinte, tandis qu'Hitsugaya fixait son vice-capitaine sans rien dire.

Il lui enviait cette aisance qu'il avait naturellement. Cette facilité avec laquelle il parlait aux gens. Cette faculté qu'il possédait de trouver toujours les bons mots, de toucher les gens avec de simples phrases, à retranscrire le fil exact de ses pensées. Mine de rien, le Capitaine enviait énormément de choses à son fukutaicho. Sa carrure, son magnétisme évident, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son ouverture d'esprit, sa compagnie agréable, son caractère bouillonnant qui contrastait parfois avec son attitude calme et posée... Tellement de choses qui l'impressionnaient.

Il ne l'avouerait pas. Il se savait trop lâche pour ça.

Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle il se décida.

Hitsugaya empoigna le bras de Kurosaki et l'éloigna de la masse des étudiants.

«**Toshiro? Qu'y a-t-il?**»

«**Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre.**»

Ichigo battit des paupières. Cette phrase brutale le bouleversa, presque autant que l'air déterminé de son Capitaine.

«**Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?**»

«**Tais-toi, et laisse-moi parler.**» Le Capitaine reprit son souffle. «**Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, les émotions, tout ça... Mais bon, je pense que tu l'as déjà compris. Matsumoto me supporte depuis longtemps. Ça ne doit pas être facile, d'être à sa place. Je pense me connaître... Intransigeant, assez distant, souvent agacé ou énervé... Je n'arrivais pas à changer. Je ne voulais pas, j'y arrivais pas. Mais depuis que t'es arrivé, tu fous un bordel énorme dans ma tête. Et tu m'as donné envie de changer.**»

Ichigo aurait été moins choqué de voir Urahara rouler une pelle à Yamamoto. Hitsugaya... qui s'ouvrait? À lui, en plus? Il se sentait énormément touché... et avec douceur, il comprenait que son Capitaine lui disait qu'il l'appréciait, et qu'il avait réussi à l'influencer. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. L'affection de Toshiro semblait si inaccessible... Mais, comme le pensait Ichigo, Toshiro portait un masque, dorénavant fissuré... grâce à lui, et surtout rien que pour lui.

Son côté possessif était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle. Posséder quoi que ce soit qui appartienne ou provienne de Toshiro apparaissait comme une vraie délectation. Le magnifique prodige avait un caractère entier, que le jeune roux voulait entièrement s'approprier, posséder, voler.

Le voir s'ouvrir ainsi l'adoucit plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le roux posa sa main sur l'épaule mince d'Hitsugaya. «**Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu ne faisais simplement pas la différence entre travail et vie privée. Si tu as l'impression de changer en bien grâce à moi, j'en suis content et flatté... D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le véritable Toshiro – pas Hitsugaya-taicho, Toshiro – même si j'ai eu un aperçu de son caractère dans le bureau, la dernière fois, quand on parlait des sucreries d'été...**»

Hitsugaya tiqua ; ses yeux exprimèrent immédiatement de la gêne mélangée à de la colère. Ichigo se mit à rire et s'enfuit sous les insultes crues de son Capitaine.

Sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, l'attirance qu'Ichigo avait pour Hitsugaya n'était plus simplement physique...

…

«**Taicho, et pour la brèche ouverte dans le monde des vivants? Pensez-vous que ****cela risque d'être dangereux?**»

«**Je ne sais honnêtement pas... Nous verrons comment le Capitaine et les deux vice-capitaines se débrouilleront...**»

«**La troisième marionnette devient très gênante, taicho.**»

«**Je suis d'accord. Espérons que Renji parvienne à s'en débarrasser...**»

«**Elle est plus dangereuse que la seconde.**»

«**Rien n'est moins sûr...**»

* * *

><p>Voilàà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Mouahaha j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant!

A la prochaine!


End file.
